El Guardaespaldas
by Kaily Hiwatari
Summary: -No me importa quien vayas a ser número veintiuno, pero correrás la misma suerte que tus compañeros de trabajo... - No olvideis dejar reviews. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Senshi!
1. Chapter 1

**Pareja:** Kai&Takao

**Advertencia:** Shounen –ai

–Diálogos.

"Pensamientos."

**Para Senshi Hisaki Raiden, feliz cumpleaños.**

**EL GUARDAESPALDAS**

–Kaily Hiwatari–

Dos cuerpos estaban abrazados y desnudos, envueltos en las sábanas de la cama. El mayor de ellos abrió los ojos con pesadez, viendo cómo la cabeza de su chico estaba sobre su blanco pecho y cómo su brazo lo rodeaba por la cintura. Acarició la cabeza de éste con mucha ternura y con cuidado de no despertarlo.

Miró hacia el suelo y todas sus ropas estaban allí, desordenadas y repartidas por toda la habitación. Besó la cabeza azulada, sin dejar de acariciarle la misma. La noche anterior había sido muy especial para él.

Sólo deseaba con toda su alma que todo saliera bien. No le pedía nada más a la vida que eso.

"Parece mentira cómo te has adueñado de mi corazón, cómo me haces sentir... tantas cosas me pasan por la cabeza, pero todas tienen la misma finalidad... no quiero perderte", sonrió. "Has cambiado tanto desde la primera vez que nos conocimos, desde la primera vez que discutimos para ver quien llevaba la razón".

_Flash Back_

Un chico bicolor, de ojos color carmín, atractivo, vestido con una manga corta de color azul fuerte y un pantalón vaquero, estaba comprando en una tienda algo para poder comer. Había mucha gente, y él tenía algo de prisa. No encontraba por ningún lado lo que buscaba, y ya había revisado la tienda por dos veces. Quizás no les quedaba lo que él andaba buscando.

Hoy estaba siendo un día muy tranquilo para él y eso le gustaba, ahora tendría unas buenas y merecidas vacaciones. Miró hacia su carrito de la compra.

–Tendré que conformarme con esto. –Se dijo a sí mismo cuando su teléfono móvil empezó a sonar. Se metió la mano con rapidez en su bolsillo trasero del pantalón para sacar el móvil. Cuando lo hizo, pulsó el botón y contestó– ¿Diga? –siguió caminando con el carrito para ver si veía en las estanterías algo más que le hiciera falta.

–Hola, es usted el señor Kai Himari?

–No, me llamo Kai Hiwatari –contestó, dejando de caminar, mirando hacia los montones de paquetes de pañales que había frente a sus ojos en esos momentos.

–Oh, perdone. He leído mal su nombre. Discúlpeme. Verá, le llamo para decirle que ya puede empezar a trabajar esta misma tarde en la mansión si lo desea.

–¿Mh?... Perdone, pero ¿podría ser más claro? –le preguntó ya que él no había dejado su currículum en ninguna mansión.

–Verá señor, mi jefe me ha dicho que lo llame para que venga a la mansión de inmediato.

–¿Qué mansión?

–La mansión Kinomiya. Mi jefe quiere que al ser posible esté aquí ésta misma tarde para hablar con usted.

–Pero... –articuló confundido al no entender nada.

–El señor Kinomiya lo estará esperando señor Hiwatari.

–De acuerdo, estaré allí a las cinco –contestó al ver que no le quedaba de otra ya que el hombre no paraba de insistirle.

–Una cosa señor. Venga con su uniforme, adiós.

–Claro, adiós– colgó. "La mansión Kinomiya. ¿Para qué querrá el hombre más rico y poderoso de todo Japón verme a mí? Creo que sólo lo averiguaré cuando vaya a esa cita". Prosiguió su camino y por fin encontró lo que andaba buscando, así que lo cogió y lo metió en el carro.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Un chico de cabellos azules, de ojos color rojo zafiro, alto, sonriente, vestido con solamente un bañador masculino muy corto, estaba en la ducha de la piscina, dándose un refrescante baño.

–Qué refrescante –dijo mientras con su mano giraba la manecilla de la ducha para cerrar el agua. Se puso unas sandalias que había dejado justo al lado de la ducha y caminó hasta las tumbonas. Se tumbó bocabajo y cogió una libreta y un lápiz que había dejado en la pequeña mesa que había justo al lado. En ella había dibujados diecinueve palos, colocados en orden. Cuatro verticales, más el que atravesaba por medio de ellos que así eran cinco.

–Perfecto, y ya van veinte. Takao, eres todo un genio –se dijo a sí mismo sin gritar, pero entusiasmado por su hazaña con una sonrisa triunfante.

Cogió su limonada y se dispuso a darle un sorbo por la pajita. Estaba en ello cuando vio a su hermano mayor que caminaba con rapidez y acelero hacia él–. Oh, oh – sabía que su hermano ahora lo pondría como un guiñapo. Así que dejó la limonada en la mesa y escondió la libreta, metiéndola debajo de la toalla de la tumbona. Se puso las gafas de sol que había sobre la mesa, cambiando de postura para ponerse boca arriba, mientras cruzaba los brazos detrás de la nuca.

Se percató de que una gran sombra le estaba cubriendo el cuerpo, no le quedaba la menor duda de que su hermano Hitoshi había llegado.

"Ahora viene el sermón", pensó– ¿Te importa? Intento tomar el sol –le aclaró con evidencia, viendo cómo su hermano estaba frente a él con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

–Takao Kinomiya, eres lo peor. –le decía un chico más alto que él, moreno de piel, ojos marrones y cabello recogido en una coleta, pero flequillo partido por la mitad de color azul.

–Gracias.

–No era un halago y lo sabes. Déjate de estúpidos juegos, ¿por qué ha sido esta vez?

–No sé a qué te refieres –se hizo el desentendido.

–Ese hombre ya se ha ido de aquí. ¿Qué le has hecho?

–¿Yo? –Se señaló con el dedo de su mano–. Nada.

–Takao, Yuriy era un buen guardaespaldas.

–¿Y? Quítate de ahí que me tapas el sol. –le recordó con evidencia.

Hitoshi se hartó de la arrogancia de su hermano, se sentó en el hueco de la tumbona con rapidez y le quitó las gafas de sol.

–¡Eh! –se quejó–. Devuélvemelas –estiró el brazo para ver si llegaba a alcanzarlas desde su posición.

–Escúchame Takao... da igual a cuantos guardaespaldas eches de aquí. Papá conseguirá que otro venga.

–¿¡Ah sí!? –Contestó con enfado– ¡Pues no pienso recibir a ninguno! ¡Me molestan sus presencias! –Aclaró– Hito, con ellos no puedo hacer nada. Y ahora dame esas gafas –exigió.

–Takao, ni siquiera les das una oportunidad. –respondió al saber que era así–. En cuanto papá o yo te perdemos de vista, aprovechas seguramente para sacarles de quicio y no me extraña que lo hagas, porque ya hasta eso funciona conmigo –se puso de pie con rapidez y con enojo.

–Dame mis gafas –pidió arrogante.

Hitoshi caminó hasta la piscina y se puso justo en el borde–. Si papá te consigue otro, prométeme que al menos le intentaras dar una oportunidad. –le dijo, refiriéndose a un guardaespaldas.

–¡No! –Contestó rotundamente– ¡Ahora mis gafas! –dobló las manos, pidiéndole así que se las devolviera.

Hitoshi simplemente estiró el brazo y soltó las gafas, cayendo éstas al fondo de la piscina–. Cógelas tú –le ordenó, caminando con furia contenida y con los puños cerrados, dirigiéndose hasta la gran puerta de cristal que daba a la mansión.

–Idiota –masculló. Se puso de pie y se asomó al borde de la piscina viendo ahí, las gafas–. Hitoshi esta me la vas a pagar –le quitó un poco de importancia con la mano –Haré que me compren unas nuevas, total, sólo son gafas– realmente le había molestado el acto de su hermano, así que con el ceño fruncido caminó hasta la tumbona, sacó la libreta y la miró–. No me importa quién vayas a ser número veintiuno, pero correrás la misma suerte que tus compañeros de trabajo –refunfuñó al mirar los palos dibujados.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Kai conducía por la ciudad, vestía con su uniforme que consistía en un traje negro, con camisa blanca, corbata negra, y zapatos del mismo color. Ese barrio en el que se encontraba era elegante, se notaba por la construcción de las casas que eran más lujosas y con sólo ver a los peatones caminar por las calles, se veía que la ropa era muy cara. Incluso los perros caminaban con cierto postín.

Giró el volante un poco hacia la derecha para dar la curva y ahí estaba. Ya se podía ver la gran mansión desde ese punto. Tomó la desviación que había y muy pronto estuvo frente al gran portón. Frenó el coche junto a un artefacto plateado que sólo contaba con un botón. Bajó la ventanilla y apretó el botón, escuchando un pequeño sonido, para luego fijar su vista en las iniciales de la gran puerta de hierro. Regresó su vista hacia el artefacto, viendo que contaba con una pequeña cámara de seguridad.

–¿Sí? ¿Qué desea? –se escuchó.

–Soy Kai Hiwatari, el señor Kinomiya quería verme –le informó.

–Muy bien, pase.

Kai escuchó cómo la conexión se cortó, así que miró hacia delante viendo cómo el gran portón era abierto. Pasó el coche cuando le metió la marcha y le quitó el freno de estacionamiento. Kai conducía despacio porque no quería perderse detalle de la mansión, quizás esa sería la última vez que la pisara.

Vio por el retrovisor interior del coche, cómo el portón era cerrado. Miró hacia delante y vio cómo había muchos arbustos con diferentes formas, parecidas a los de los animales. Los jardineros habían hecho un gran trabajo con ellos. El césped estaba bien cuidado y verde, además de las rosas que había allí.

Subió la vista para ver cómo los muros eran altos y cómo en algunas partes del mismo, había muchas videocámaras. Ahora que lo observaba, la carretera no era asfaltada, sino más bien tenía unos bonitos dibujos, como si fueran pequeños ladrillos incrustados de color gris. Aunque no se notaban baches ni nada por el estilo, sino todo lo contrario, parecían muy lisos.

Ya estaba frente a sus ojos la gran mansión. En el centro había una gran fuente que llevaba en todo lo alto un ángel. Rodeó la misma para ponerse justo al lado de la puerta de entrada, la cual era impresionante. La entrada tenía unos pilares que era más bien un detalle para esa mansión de color gris granito, sus plantas en las jardineras a cada lado, además de tres escaleras que llevaban hasta la puerta.

Kai paró el coche y se bajó de éste, cerrando la puerta. Caminó hasta la puerta y tocó el timbre. No tardó mucho en ser abierta por un mayordomo.

–Soy Kai Hiwa... –no le dio tiempo a terminar, cuando el mayordomo le cortó la presentación.

–Por supuesto, pase. –le indicó rápidamente.

Kai entró y lo primero que vio fue un espejo a su izquierda con una pequeña mesa, es decir una entradita. A su lado derecho había una figura de una mujer. Frente a él estaban las escaleras, que daban al piso de arriba, además de un gran espacio que estaba vacío, pero que era enorme. Típico de una mansión.

–Por favor, sea tan amable de seguirme –le avisó el mayordomo, caminando delante de él. Kai lo siguió, pero antes miró al techo para ver una lujosa lámpara además de enorme, que seguro les había costado millones con esos diminutos cristalillos.

El mayordomo llevaba el paso algo ligero, o éste tenía cosas que hacer o el señor Kinomiya andaba en deseos de verlo. Subieron al segundo piso. Se dio cuenta de que había dos pasillos, muy anchurosos por cierto. El mayordomo se fue hacia la izquierda, así que lo siguió. Veía el montón de puertas que había a lo largo del pasillo, además de lámparas, ventanas, radiadores, cortinas y objetos de valor, como entraditas, que quedaban a cada lado derecho de las habitaciones, además de los jarrones. Algunos empleados estaban allí limpiando las ventanas y otros las puertas.

Se detuvieron en el final del pasillo. El mayordomo tocó la puerta con delicadeza.

–¿Sí? –se escuchó preguntar desde el otro lado.

El mayordomo que era algo entrado en años, tenía bigote y cabello gris, con una raya en mitad del cabello, gafas y vestido con el uniforme propio de un mayordomo, se dio la vuelta hacia Kai–. Espere aquí hasta que lo anuncie –le avisó para seguidamente abrir la puerta y entrar a la habitación.

"Este mayordomo se explica peor que un libro cerrado", pensó el bicolor.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

–Señor, el señor Hiwatari está aquí –le informó.

–Está bien Gustuf, hazle pasar, por favor –le pidió un hombre alto, de cabellos azules algo alborotados, ojos del mismo color y de gran musculatura.

–Muy bien, señor. –respondió educadamente el mayordomo.

–Otra cosa, llama a Takao y dile que venga... bien vestido. –puntualizó.

–Sí señor, con su permiso –hizo una reverencia, dio media vuelta y después abrió la puerta–. Ya puede pasar –le informó para abrir la puerta de una vez, haciéndose a un lado para permitirle el paso. Kai caminó hasta quedarse frente a ese señor, vestido de traje.

Por lo que podía ver, estaba en un despacho que contaba con un gran espacio, libros en estanterías repartidos por la habitación, un escritorio y unas sillas que más bien parecían sillones.

–Kai Hiwatari –se puso de pie, estirando la mano frente a él, la cual fue estrechada–. Por favor, siéntese.

–Gracias –tomó asiento, al igual que lo hizo el dueño de la casa.

–¿Quiere algo de tomar?

–No, gracias.

–Seguro que te estarás preguntando qué haces aquí.

–Lo cierto es que sí.

–Verás, voy a ser directo. Te estoy ofreciendo la oportunidad de que trabajes para mí como guardaespaldas... –fue interrumpido por el recién llegado.

–Pero señor, con el debido respeto. Yo creía que usted tenía ya un guardaespaldas.

–Y así era joven, pero ha tenido que dejar el trabajo por motivos personales. Llamé a la agencia, he revisado su informe y no está nada mal. Así que les pedí su número de teléfono para poder localizarlo. He tenido una reunión hoy, con lo cual le dije a mi mayordomo que lo llamase. Debió de ponerle al tanto de la situación.

–Bueno, lo cierto es que no mucho –aclaró.

–Le explicaré. Verá, trabajaría todo el día. Aquí en la mansión tendrá su propio cuarto de baño y habitación. Puede comer con nosotros si lo desea. Pero sólo tendría que tener una prioridad...–tocaron la puerta–. Pasen.

En ese momento, entró el mayordomo a la habitación–. Señor, el señorito ya está...

–Sí, sí, sí, Gustuf, déjate de palabrería –le interrumpió el joven de cabellos azules restándole importancia a tanto parloteo, mientras entraba en la habitación. Vio a un chico bicolor que le daba la espalda–. Genial –se dijo a sí mismo–. Bueno papá, yo me tengo que ir de compras –buscó la excusa más estúpida para poder escaquearse.

–Takao, antes me gustaría presentarte a alguien, así que ven aquí y siéntate. –le aclaró.

–Claro –contestó. Ese iba a ser otro día insoportable. Aunque tenía que ser buen hijo, al menos delante de su propio padre. Se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de Kai, cruzándose de piernas y apoyando uno de sus codos en el brazo de la silla. Miró a su padre con desgano, ya sabía lo que venía ahora.

–Kai te presento a mi hijo, Takao Kinomiya.

Kai le miró–. Hola –le saludó viendo cómo el chico ni siquiera se inmutó.

–Takao –le regaño su padre alargando su nombre.

–Hola –contestó éste sin mirarle, con cara de aburrimiento al igual que sus palabras.

El hombre decidió seguir hablando–. Kai, tu trabajo consistirá en protegerlo a él. Hablaremos del dinero y bueno... tú eres más especialista que yo en saber qué tipo de armas tienes que llevar encima y todo eso.

Takao bufó de aburrimiento–. Papá, tengo que irme, he... "¿quedado? No. Como le digas eso, ya te va a poner al guardaespaldas"... he de estudiar... en mi habitación, adiós. –se despidió apresuradamente, poniéndose en pie.

–Takao –lo llamó su padre –Quizás después de que estudies, podéis empezar a conoceros.

Rulo la vista–. Lo que tú digas, adiós –salió de la habitación, con un pequeño portazo.

–Niños –dijo el hombre simplemente–. Bien hablemos del dinero.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Takao estaba tumbado en su cama.

"Pero bueno, ¿quién se cree mi familia que soy? ¿Un niño pequeño? No necesito ayuda de nadie y menos de un desconocido que encima lleva gafas de sol puestas como los otros ineptos a los que he tenido que despachar de aquí. ¿Y todo para qué? Para que mi padre malgaste su tiempo en encontrarme niñeros que no sirven para nada, salvo para amargarme. Ya no soy un bebé para que me cuiden. No necesito que nadie me vigile constantemente durante el día para ver a donde voy o a donde dejo de ir. Es absurdo. Mi padre es un cabezota, pero yo le haré entender que así estoy bien. Como ese inepto acepte el trabajo, le va a pesar", se cruzó de brazos con indignación.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Kai aceptó el trabajo, el señor Shibure Kinomiya había sido muy generoso con una oferta que no podía rechazar. Incluso le había pagado algo por adelantado. No entendía porqué el otro guardaespaldas se había ido de allí. Total, sólo tenía que proteger y vigilar a un niño. No sería algo tan difícil. Ahora estaba siendo guiado por el mayordomo hasta la que sería su nueva habitación.

Ya habían bajado por las escaleras, dirigiéndose hacia su derecha, viendo el montón de lámparas con formas de velas, que parecían de verdad, puestas a cada lado de las puertas. El suelo ahora que lo notaba estaba alfombrado, y era de color rojo. Aunque en ese piso no había ventanas, ni cortinas.

El mayordomo se detuvo frente a una puerta a su lado izquierdo, ese pasillo era tan largo que pensaba que nunca iba a llegar a su destino.

–Es aquí –le informó, sacando un llave de su bolsillo, para meterla en la cerradura y abrir la puerta. Gustuf le hizo una reverencia indicándole a Kai que pasase a la habitación.

El bicolor así lo hizo y empezó a mirar la habitación de izquierda a derecha. Lo primero que vio fue una puerta, después un armario de madera grande que estaba colocado en forma diagonal. Una gran ventana con su cortina era lo siguiente que vio. Después fue una pequeña mesita de noche, la cama, otra mesita de noche y por último un comodín con su espejo, que estaba pegado a la pared sin hacer esquina.

–Espero que sea de su agrado, señor. Puede hacer la mudanza cuando usted lo decida. –Kai le miró en silencio–. Me retiro. Si necesita algo sólo llámeme. Mucha suerte señor –le deseó antes de salir de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Lo primero que hizo Kai fue abrir esa puerta para ver que había ahí. Vio que era lo que sospechaba, un cuarto de baño. Esa habitación era amplia pero tampoco era enorme. Abrió tanto los cajones, como las puertas del armario, para ver cómo eran de grandes. Se sentó en la cama y comprobó que el colchón era nuevo, al no sentir como los muelles crujían de alguna forma.

Salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Iría ahora mismo a su casa a por sus cosas, antes de que oscureciera.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Takao había cogido un cómic, tapado por un libro de economía. Estaba aburrido, así que quería reírse un poco.

–Jajaja... jajaja. Qué tonto –reía tumbado en la cama, con las rodillas flexionadas puestas sobre ésta, sosteniendo el libro con las manos, mientras seguía leyendo. Escuchó cómo tocaron la puerta, seguro que sería Gustuf con la merienda.

–Pasa Gustuf –habló sin más, mientras tenía una sonrisa en los labios.

–No soy Gustuv –aclaró su padre, haciendo que Takao cerrase rápido el libro de economía.

–Ah, hola papá –le saludó un poco nervioso.

–¿Estudiabas?

–Claro, te lo había dicho –dejó el libro sobre la cama y se sentó sobre ésta, viendo que su padre se sentaba en ella, poniéndose justo a su lado.

–Primero, se dice adelante Gustuv. No, pasa –le recordó–. Y segundo, quiero hablar contigo.

–Claro, ¿de qué se trata?

–Takao, Kai ha aceptado el trabajo y será tu guardaespaldas. Trátalo cómo se merece e intenta llevarte bien con él. Es un buen muchacho.

–No entiendo a qué viene eso, papá –respondió con tranquilidad.

El padre sólo le sonrió con algo de tristeza–. Sólo hazlo por mí, ¿vale? Quiero que en mi ausencia... –no le dio tiempo a finalizar la frase, ya que fue interrumpido por su hijo.

–¿Te vas? –le interrumpió alzando una ceja.

–Sí, tengo otro viaje de negocios en Kyoto.

–¿A qué hora tomarás el avión? –preguntó sorprendido.

–A las diez de la mañana.

–Te acompañaré al aeropuerto –habló con decisión.

–No hace falta, llamaré para saber cómo va todo.

–¿Hitoshi lo sabe?

–Sí.

–O sea, que como siempre soy el último en enterarme de las cosas –respondió con resignación, pero con enfado, frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos.

–No te enfades –le revolvió el cabello–. Tengo que resolver algunas cosas en el despacho –dijo poniéndose de pie–. Sigue estudiando.

–La verdad es que estoy algo harto de estudiar, daré un paseo... –su padre lo miró cruzándose de brazos– ...por la mansión –terminó la frase, viendo cómo su padre le sonreía, ya que no le gustaba que Takao fuera solo por ahí, a no ser que fuese en su propia casa.

–Te esperaré para cenar.

–Está bien. –respondió. Su padre caminó hasta la puerta y la cerró tras de sí. Suspiró–. Si no queda otro remedio –se dijo a sí mismo pensando en el paseo por la mansión.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Kai estaba colgando en una pecha el último pantalón que había traído en su maleta. La maleta la metió bajo la cama una vez que estuvo vacía. Todo estaba en orden, ahora sólo tenía que ver cómo era esa mansión, para en situación de peligro, conocer un poco el lugar. Salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta al salir. Aunque no empezaba a trabajar hasta mañana, quería saber por dónde se movía.

Salió del pasillo, dando a la inmensa sala que daba hasta la puerta de salida y las escaleras. Se dio cuenta de que partía desde ahí, otra dirección a la derecha. Así que caminó por allí, viendo cómo algunos del personal hacían sus tareas.

Había un inmenso comedor con una gran mesa, sillas dentro de ésta, una chimenea a la izquierda de esa mesa, muchos cuadros en las paredes, tres ventanas con sus cortinas, sofás alrededor de una pequeña mesa que estaba situada para ver la televisión, que estaba justo en frente. Miró las lámparas y al igual que las del recibidor eran grandes y con pequeños cristalillos.

Se dio cuenta de que había otro pasillo, así que lo tomó, dándose cuenta de que ahí estaba la cocina. Vio al mayordomo allí además de los cocineros que según él estarían preparando la cena.

–¿Puedo ayudarle señor? –le preguntó Gustuf al ver que varias personas del personal miraban hacia la puerta.

–Sólo he venido para echar un vistazo –dio media vuelta y tomó otra dirección. Esta vez fue a parar a una gran puerta acristalada. Miró a través de ella, dándose cuenta de que había un pequeño camino hecho de piedras. Abrió la cristalera y siguió ese camino, viendo cómo alrededor había muchos pinos, además de florecillas de colores y el césped. Se podía ver el muro blanco que rodeaba toda la mansión un poco lejos.

Vio a su izquierda pero a lo lejos una piscina, además de una ducha, sombrillas, y tumbonas. Se fijó en que a medida que se iba acercando a la piscina, veía como un poco más adelante, un chico se sentaba en una de las sillas de hierro pintadas de blanco que estaba situado bajo la sombra de uno de los pinos.

El chico vestía una camisa blanca y un pantalón vaquero, a medida que se acercaba a él, veía que era un chico con los cabellos azules, para finalmente darse cuenta de que era la persona a la que tenía que proteger. Se acercó hasta él con discreción. Si iba a trabajar para su padre, lo mejor era llevarse bien, al igual que lo había hecho siempre con aquellas personas a las que tenía que proteger.

Takao estaba mirando el suelo o más bien hacia la nada, cuando se dio cuenta de que unos zapatos negros se paraban ahí mismo, donde él tenía puesta su vista. La levantó sin mucho ánimo para ver al bicolor de esa tarde, ahí parado frente a él.

–¿Qué haces? –se le ocurrió preguntar al recién llegado.

–No –dijo simplemente mirando hacia otro lado.

–¿Mn?

–No voy a entrar en ningún estúpido juego de palabras. –le hizo saber.

–No soy de palabras –le aclaró.

–Pues mejor –lo miró con aburrimiento. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia otro lado.

"Antipático", pensó Kai, viendo cómo el moreno de piel se iba hacia otra dirección.

Aún así, tenía que intentarlo. ¿Qué haría cuando el señor Kinomiya estuviera viajando? Tenía que intentar tener una buena relación con su protegido. Todavía le quedaba la noche, así que siguió por su camino.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

La cena estaba siendo silenciosa, demasiado silenciosa. Sólo se escuchaba el sorber en la cuchara, hasta que Hitoshi rompió un poco el hielo.

–¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás allí? –le preguntó a su padre.

–Tres días –contestó, limpiándose la boca con la servilleta. Miró hacia Takao–. Confió en que os portéis bien en mi ausencia.

–Claro, papá –contestó Hitoshi. Miró a su hermano, quien estaba con cara de pocos amigos–. Estás muy serio hermano.

Bufó como respuesta, mirando hacia los panecillos que había en la mesa–. No tengo razón para estar contento.

–¿Se puede saber por qué? –le preguntó.

–Tú ya lo sabes, Hitoshi –le dijo con evidencia haciendo, una mueca de fastidio con su boca–. Papá, he quedado con mis amigos para ir a ver un concierto pasado mañana. Ya tengo la entrada y todo, ¿puedo ir?

–Claro –contestó. Takao sonrió–. Kai te llevará –Takao borró su sonrisa.

–No tengo entrada para él. –contestó.

–Sabes que no hace falta –le recordó su hermano.

–Tú no te metas donde no te llaman –le reprochó.

Su hermano frunció el ceño–. Papá, quizás pueda llevarlo y recogerlo yo. Total, creo que para esa hora ya abre salido del cine.

–No gracias –respondió el otro. Recapacitó un segundo en lo que había dicho su hermano– ¿Te vas al cine? ¿Tú sólo? –Negó con la cabeza poniéndose de pie. Miró hacia su padre, poniendo ambas manos sobre la mesa– ¿Por qué Hitoshi si puede ir solo y yo no? –Su padre sólo lo miró. No sabía qué contestarle.

–Porque yo soy mayor que tú –le respondió el otro, imitando a su hermano en la posición.

–Esto es el colmo, ¿sólo porque eres mayor, piensas que tienes más derecho que yo? –miró a su padre de nuevo quien no le contestó. Takao asintió con incredulidad–. Esto es increíble –con los puños cerrados se alejó de allí hecho una furia.

–Takao –lo llamó su padre, quien viendo que no se detenía, lo volvió a llamar– ¡Takao!

–Déjale papá –le habló su hijo mayor, poniendo su mano sobre la de su padre.

–¿Crees que hago bien? –le preguntó con tristeza.

–Es por su bien –le contestó para tranquilizarlo.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Kai estaba cenando en su habitación, cuando tocaron la puerta.

–Adelante –contestó, viendo que era Gustuf el que entraba a la habitación.

–El señor Kinomiya desea verle en su despacho dentro de cinco minutos.

–Ahora mismo voy –se puso de pie. Salió de la habitación y caminó hasta el despacho, tocando primero la puerta.

–Pase.

Kai abrió la puerta–. Señor –dijo mientras no perdía el contacto visual con el hombre y cerraba la puerta a la vez con una mano.

–Pasa, Kai –sonrió–. Por favor, siéntate.

Kai así lo hizo. Miró al hombre quien parecía estar preocupado por algo–. Usted dirá.

–Verás... quiero que no dejes a mi hijo Takao bajo ningún concepto salir de la mansión en estos días en los que me ausento. No quiero que lo dejes solo en ningún momento. ¿Queda claro?

–Sí señor.

–Bien –contestó con cara de alivio–. Siento haberte echo llamar para esto.

–No importa señor, es mi trabajo –contestó.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Takao hacía rato que había entrado a su habitación. Lo primero que hizo al entrar fue coger los cojines de su cama y lanzarlos con furia contra la pared. Le pegó un tirón a las sábanas hacia arriba, deshaciendo así la cama de mala gana, por su furia contenida.

¿Por qué su padre ahora no le dejaba divertirse cómo él quería? Hitoshi era su favorito. A él siempre le concedía todo lo que le pedía. Cuando su madre estaba viva todo era tan distinto. Se tumbó en la cama, dejándose caer de lado, sintiendo cómo la cama subía y bajaba. Su entrecejo era señal de su gran enfado. Él solamente pedía libertad, ¿tan difícil era de entender?

"Tengo que ir a ese concierto. Es el que llevo esperando desde hace un año", cerró los ojos, sin borrar la expresión de su cara.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Abrieron la puerta de la habitación con cuidado y sigilo. Unos pies se pararon justo al lado de los cojines tirados en el suelo, cogiéndolos con ambas manos, uno en cada una, dejándolos sobre un baúl que estaba junto al final de la cama.

Se acercó hasta la figura que estaba sobre la cama, rodeando la misma para poder verlo. Se arrodilló frente al joven de cabellos azules, viendo cómo aún tenía cierta cara de molestia, mientras su respiración era profunda. Sonrió con tristeza pero con ternura. Llevó su mano hasta la frente del joven de cabellos azules para con delicadeza, apartarle los cabellos del flequillo y darle un pequeño beso en la frente. Acto seguido se puso de pie y lo arropó con las sábanas.

–Te quiero, Takao –susurró antes de darse la vuelta a su hijo menor. Caminó hasta la puerta, cerrando con sigilo, escuchándose sólo un pequeño y casi imperceptible toque.

Takao abrió los ojos con un poco de arrepentimiento por su acto frente a su padre. Ni siquiera le había dado las buenas noches, cuando era su costumbre hacerlo. Cerró los ojos de nuevo, cambiando de posición. Deseando que mañana, fuera un nuevo día para él.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Takao bajó corriendo las escaleras, viendo cómo su hermano y su padre se estaban despidiendo en la enorme sala de la entrada.

–Espera –le avisó bajando el último escalón, haciendo que su hermano que le daba la espalda, se diera la vuelta y se apartara para darle paso a su veloz hermano, quien abrazo a su padre, dándole un golpe en el pecho por el impacto. Aunque al mayor no le importó y correspondió el abrazo–. Me he quedado dormido, lo siento. Que tengas un buen viaje –le deseó.

–Gracias –le separó un poco de él, para mirarlo a la cara. Le puso la mano sobre la mejilla, viendo cómo su hijo le sonreía–. Nos veremos dentro de cuatro días –bajó la mano para mirar detrás de Takao.

–Kai –mencionó, haciendo que Takao borrase su sonrisa y se diera la vuelta para ver que el bicolor estaba de brazos cruzados, casi apoyado a la pared de la escalera. ¿Cómo era posible que no se hubiera percatado de su presencia? ¿Tan rápido había bajado?

–Señor –contestó.

–Recuerda lo que hablamos.

–Sí señor, buen viaje.

–Gracias –miró a sus hijos–. Adiós –se despidió, para finalmente caminar hasta la puerta de salida, dónde el mayordomo le abrió la puerta.

Una vez que Shibure desapareció de sus vistas, Hito decidió hablar–. Me voy desayunar –dijo casi para él mismo, dirigiéndose al comedor.

Takao sólo miró con desgano a Kai, para disponerse a subir por las escaleras. Kai sin más decidió seguirle, después de todo hoy era su primer día. Cuando Takao se asomó por la barandilla para ver si Kai se había ido, vio que no estaba, lo cual le alegró. Pero cuando miró hacia su izquierda, vio que el bicolor tenía los brazos cruzados y que lo estaba mirando. A un así, no pudo evitar que se le fuera un respingo.

–Ah –dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás– ¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó para seguir caminando, cuando giró la cabeza hacia atrás y vio que el bicolor le seguía se detuvo. –¿A dónde crees qué vas? Voy a vestirme, ¿sabes? –le informó para seguir caminando hasta su habitación. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y cuando entró, vio cómo el bicolor iba a hacer lo mismo– ¿Te importa? Esto es privado –le recordó con obviedad.

–Diez minutos.

–¿Qué? –le preguntó sin entender.

–Tienes diez minutos para salir de ahí o entraré a por ti –añadió simplemente. Takao dio un portazo en respuesta, al cerrarla. Kai se apoyó en el trozo de pared que estaba frente a la puerta de la habitación.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Takao se había vestido, así que se decidió a abrir la puerta, aunque ya sabía que le esperaba "su guardaespaldas" al otro lado de la puerta. La abrió con desgano, viendo que Kai tenía puesta una mano en la perilla de la puerta. Kai apartó la mano al ver que Takao salía de ahí. Le dejó el paso libre al apartarse, para que Takao pudiera caminar por el pasillo por donde quisiese.

Bajó las escaleras detrás del joven de cabellos azules y lo siguió hasta el comedor, dónde se sentó en la silla para poder desayunar. Kai se puso a su derecha y lo observó.

–Gustuf, por favor, tráeme mi vaso de zumo.

–Sí, señorito.

La mesa tenía un tarro de mantequilla, otro de mermelada de fresa, cucharas, cuchillos, pan tostado, pequeños croissant en un plato... cogió un croissant y se lo llevó a la boca. Después cogió un cuchillo y una tostada. Con tranquilidad empezó a untarle mantequilla. Miró hacia su izquierda y vio que Kai le miraba.

–Vete a desayunar –dijo con molestia. No le gustaba ser vigilado por nadie y menos se perseguido. Eso lo detestaba.

–Ya lo he hecho.

–¿Podrías dejarme cinco minutos a solas?

–Negativo.

–¿Y dejar de mirarme así? Me molesta que me miren mientras como –le informó mordiendo la tostada.

–Mi deber es hacerlo.

Gustuf llegó con el vaso de zumo, dejándolo sobre la mesa–. Gracias Gustuf.

–¿Desea algo más señorito? –le preguntó con educación.

–No, puedes irte ya–. Vio cómo el mayordomo le hacia una reverencia, retirándose de ahí–. En fin –suspiró dándole la vuelta a la silla, con el fin de que Kai quedase a su espalda y la mesa a su izquierda.

Kai sonrió por lo que acababa de hacer. Viéndolo por el lado positivo, Takao estaría siendo vigilado igual y así lo dejaría desayunar tranquilo.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Takao estaba a la sombra de un árbol, leyendo el "libro de economía", intentaba cubrir sus carcajadas con sonrisas. Kai estaba frente a él, un poco distanciado por órdenes del crío.

Hitoshi salió de la casa y caminó hacia su hermano.

–Takao, me voy de compras, ¿necesitas algo? –le preguntó.

–Sí –le miró con interés–. Salir de estas cuatro paredes y que no me restriegues más el que tu puedes salir de aquí y yo no –regresó su vista al libro.

–Vale, eso es un no –se contestó a sí mismo. Miró hacia Kai–. Adiós.

–Adiós –le contestó sin apartar la vista de Takao.

Takao bufó exasperado, cerrando el libro–. Creo que montaré a caballo. Y tu mantén la distancia conmigo –le advirtió, señalándole con el dedo índice. Se puso de pie con pesadez y caminó hacia el establo, seguido como no, por el bicolor.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

"Tengo que hacer que este idiota se despegue de mi lado aunque sea sólo un minuto. Es más pesado y persistente que los demás. Como siga así, me va a arruinar el día del concierto y a eso no estoy dispuesto", pensaba mientras su cuerpo se balanceaba por los saltos del caballo.

Kai observaba al joven de cabellos azules por detrás de las vallas. Ese caso iba a ser un poco especial, ya que ni siquiera se habían dado los buenos días. Vio cómo Takao detuvo el caballo y se bajó de éste. Se apartó un poco y cogió el móvil que estaba metido en su bolsillo.

Caminó hacia Kai con el teléfono en la oreja. Intentó acercarse lo más posible a él para que escuchara la conversación.

–Papá, sí, estoy bien, tranquilo... ¿Y qué hay del concierto?... ¿De verdad me dejas salir?... Qué bien. Te lo agradezco. Muchas gracias. Me portaré muy bien, te lo prometo...sí, se lo diré a mi guardaespaldas. Claro, adiós –apretó el botón y sonrió mirando hacia Kai–. Mi padre me ha dicho que puedo salir a donde quiera. Incluso a un concierto. Así que tú te quedas aquí y yo me voy.

–Buen intento.

–¿Qué?

–Número uno, no hablabas con tu padre. Número dos, me prohibió que te dejase solo. No va a complacer a su hijo desde tantos kilómetros cuando se fue preocupado.

–¿Por qué no me crees?

–Porque tienes el móvil apagado.

–¿Y tú qué sabes?– abrió los ojos sorprendido.

–Para empezar, escuché mientras leías tu libro cómo el móvil te recordaba que estaba bajo de batería. No lo has puesto a cargar. –le hizo ver.

–¿Te crees muy listo verdad? –preguntó irritado, a lo que el otro no contestó–. Me voy a dar una ducha y no me sigas, espérame en el comedor.

–Veinte minutos.

–¿Qué? –Eso era el colmo–. Tardaré lo que me dé la gana en ducharme, ¿queda claro?

–O en ese tiempo estás en el comedor o entro contigo al cuarto de baño. Tú eliges. –aclaró autoritario.

–Ggrrr... –cerró los puños y con pasos enfurecidos se dirigió hacia su destino.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Kai esperaba a Takao sentado en el sofá del comedor. Habían pasado diez minutos, esperaba impaciente a que pasasen los otros diez. Esa falsa llamada no le daba para nada buena espina. Ese chico estaba deseando de salir de allí a como diera lugar y eso no le gustaba. Seguro que le complicaría las cosas.

Mientras pensaba eso, Takao había bajado las escaleras sigiloso, y se había ido a la habitación de Kai. Abrió el armario con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y sacó un pantalón y una camisa, dejándolos sobre la cama. Sacó de una bolsa que llevaba en la mano un bote de kétchup y otro de mostaza. No vaciló ni un segundo en esturrear el contenido en ambas cosas. Después uso un pañuelo para untarlo y mezclarlo todo bien.

Metió de nuevo ambos productos en la bolsa y después abandonó la habitación. Se asomó un poco para ver si Kai seguía allí y efectivamente seguía ahí sentado. Así que subió las escaleras con rapidez pero en silencio. Entró a su habitación y guardó las pruebas del delito debajo de su cama. El tiempo se había pasado, seguro que ese memo estaba a punto de ir a buscarlo. Así que abrió la puerta y caminó rápido por el pasillo. Cuando iba a bajar las escaleras se encontró con que Kai estaba subiéndolas.

–Ya estoy bajando, tranquilo –sonrió, cuando Kai no lo vio. "Conseguiré que te vayas".

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Kai caminó hasta su habitación, ya era casi de noche. La verdad es que todavía no había cenado. Entró a su habitación, cerrando después la puerta. Cuando miró hacia su cama vio algo que no se esperaba. Su camisa y su pantalón, los más nuevos, están llenos de algo. Se acercó hasta las prendas y las cogió. Se acercó las prendas a la nariz para intentar saber que era lo que habían echado.

Ese olor era parecido al Kétchup, aunque el otro olor no sabía decir lo que era. No sabía porqué, pero automáticamente le llegó Takao a la cabeza. Ahora que lo pensaba, no había sonreído en todo el día y cuando subió las escaleras para ir a buscarlo, juraría que le vio sonreír. Metió ambas prendas en una bolsa de plástico y le hizo un nudo.

No podía inculpar a alguien si no estaba totalmente seguro por falta de pruebas, pero si ese niño quería guerra... – Guerra tendrás –habló como si allí estuviera el niño, retándole para ver quien ganaba.

Continuará...

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Senshi espero que te haya gustado el principio. Como me diste a elegir la pareja, preferí esta porque es con la que mi imaginación consigue volar más, por así decirlo. Espero que te lo pases muy bien en tu cumple y que este regalo te guste.

¿Qué sucederá con estos dos? ¿Quién se saldrá con la suya? ¿Quién ganará?, ¿Conseguirá Takao echar a Kai de allí?

Espero que si la gente lee esta historia y le gusta, me dé su opinión. Cuidaos mucho, xao.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pareja:** Kai&Takao

**Advertencia:** Shounen –ai

–Diálogos.

"Pensamientos."

**Para Senshi Hisaki Raiden.**

**EL GUARDAESPALDAS**

–Kaily Hiwatari–

Continuación...

Salió de la habitación sin hacer mucho ruido. Subió las escaleras sin que el otro se diera cuenta, con sigilo y con rapidez. Aprovechó que el joven de cabellos azules estaba abajo, así que abrió la puerta de su habitación. Era espaciosa y anchurosa, tenía de todo. Ordenador, DVD, televisión de plasma, video, un equipo de música, calefacción, aire acondicionado… Se dio cuenta de que había una puerta a su derecha, ese sería el baño. Agarró con fuerza la bolsa y miró a su alrededor. La enorme cama, el baúl, los armarios, las cortinas y las ventanas...

Pensaba dónde habría ocultado las pruebas del delito.

"Si yo fuese un niño", miró hacia el armario. "Mancharía su ropa", descartó esa posibilidad, miró hacia los cajones. "Poco probable", por último miró hacia la cama. Caminó hacia ella y se agachó para levantar las sábanas. Había una bolsa, así que la sacó y la abrió, dejando la que traía consigo en el suelo–. Bingo –dijo al descubrir las pruebas del delito. Bajó la mirada, ocultando sus ojos con su flequillo, sonriendo con malicia.

Mientras tanto, Takao esperaba un grito desde allí abajo. Se miró el reloj de la muñeca con desesperación.

"Está tardando mucho", se encogió de hombros, quizás se había dormido, así que aprovecharía el momento para cenar–. Gustuv –lo llamó. El mayordomo no tardó en ir– ¿La cena está lista?

–Sí, señorito.

–Bien, sírvela –se puso de pie y caminó hasta la mesa del gran salón. Tomó asiento cuando escuchó el timbre. No se preocupó en abrir, sabía que sus sirvientes lo harían por él.

–Aquí tiene señorito –dijo Gustuv empujando un carrito para poner con más rapidez todos los platos.

–Debe de estar delicioso.

El mayordomo sonrió complacido ante ese comentario. Miró al recién llegado–. Buenas noches señorito Hitoshi, ¿desea que le sirva?

–Está bien, Gustuv –dijo el recién llegado sentándose en la mesa frente a Takao–. Hola hermano. El otro sólo lo miró cogiendo el tenedor y el cuchillo para disponerse a comer– ¿Dónde está tu guardaespaldas? –preguntó al darse cuenta de que no estaba junto a Takao.

–Ni lo sé, ni me importa.

Kai bajaba las escaleras. Tenía que darle eso a algún sirviente. O mejor no, pasaría ante las narices de Takao como si hubiese salido de su habitación. Miró hacia delante al dirigirse al comedor, viendo cómo Hitoshi le hablaba a su hermano o más bien a una pared.

–Takao, ¿sabes si ha llamado papá?

–No, que yo sepa –le contestó con aburrimiento–. Por cierto, ¿a dónde has ido?

–Me he comprado ropa, están en rebajas.

–Genial –expresó con fastidio, para mirar hacia su izquierda y ver a Kai con una bolsa en la mano. Sonrió satisfecho por su obra de arte, seguro que Kai iba a lavar los pantalones y a darle la noticia de que abandonaba esa mansión.

–Hola, Kai –le saludó el mayor de los hermanos.

–Hola –le respondió para mirar al sirviente–. Gustuv, ¿podrías tirar esto a un contenedor? –Miró a Takao, viendo como éste intentaba ocultar su sonrisa–. He tenido que hacer limpieza.

–Claro señor, ¿quiere que después le sirva? –le preguntó, cogiendo la bolsa.

–Sí, gracias Gustuv.

–Kai –le interrumpió Hitoshi, llevándose la atención de éste– ¿Por qué no te sientas con nosotros a cenar esta noche? –Takao lo miró con cara de ¿estás loco?, para luego mirar al bicolor.

–Puede que en otra ocasión, señor –se dio media vuelta hasta perderse de vista.

–¿Te has vuelto loco? –espetó su hermanito una vez que ambos estaban solos.

–Vamos, ¿qué tiene de malo? Ahora es como de la familia. –aclaró Hitoshi.

–No, no lo es y deja ya de amargarme la existencia, Hitoshi.

–¿Por qué no hacemos un trato? Tú no hablas mientras cenamos y yo tampoco lo hago.

–Con tal de no escucharte, lo que sea. –habló irritado.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Kai cenaba con tranquilidad en su habitación al igual que la noche anterior. Ahora la cena le sabía mejor después de su posible triunfo. Nadie se metía con Kai Hiwatari así porque sí. Lo que le preocupaba era saber porqué el señor Kinomiya estaba tan nervioso antes de su partida. A un chico no se le prohíbe la libertad así como así, si no se tiene una buena razón. Y luego estaba eso del concierto... viendo como era el chico, no le extrañaba en absoluto que intentase escapar. Si iba a ir a ese concierto, tendría que acompañarlo, pero viendo cómo era el carácter de Takao, sabía que no se lo dejaría fácil.

Terminó de cenar, así que salió de su habitación. Miraría a ver si Takao ya había terminado de cenar. Lo vio justo en el momento en el que éste se disponía a subir las escaleras. Y lo siguió en silencio hasta el piso de arriba.

El moreno de piel al sentirse observado, se dio la vuelta–. Voy a mi cuarto. A dormir –le informó al ver que era perseguido. Hizo un ademán con la mano–. Vete a otro sitio.

–Negativo –se cruzó de brazos.

–Negativo –asintió con la cabeza– ¿Quieres algo?

–Afirmativo.

–¿Y? –hizo un movimiento con la mano, girando la muñeca, mirándole con aburrimiento y retorciendo los ojos, esperando a que continuase.

–El concierto.

–¿Qué pasa con eso? –preguntó interesado.

–Tengo que saber la hora, para poder llevarte.

–Ejeh –rió con una sonrisa fingida para ponerse serio y cruzarse de brazos– No, tú no me vas a llevar a ningún sitio. ¿Estamos?

–Negativo.

–Negativo –le hizo burla – ¿No te enseñaron otras palabras que esas en dónde quiera que estudiases?

–Negativo.

–Prr. Qué fastidio –se rascó la nuca–. Mira, si tengo que ir al concierto contigo, sintiéndolo mucho no voy. Que te quede clarito –se dio media vuelta.

Kai sonrió con triunfo–. Buenas noches.

Takao no dijo nada, simplemente se metió en su habitación, echando la llave. No se fiaba de ese guardaespaldas. Si era capaz de decir que si no salía en el tiempo que dijese, entraría a buscarlo, era capaz de meterse con él en la habitación. De pensar en otro pensamiento más íntimo, sentía escalofríos.

"Tengo que ir a ese concierto como sea, y si para eso tengo que fugarme de la mansión y bajar por la ventana de mi habitación, lo haré", pensó con decisión.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Takao desayunaba en el jardín, mirando con atención la piscina. Pensaba en cómo podía sacar sus gafas de ahí. Esas gafas eran sus favoritas y quería recuperarlas.

–Estúpido, Hitoshi –masculló con enfado para luego mirar con ojos lastimosos hacia el agua. Se centró en comer, cuando vio una sombra en la mesa. Miró hacia ella con desgano, sabiendo que se trataba de Kai, así que regresó su vista al plato.

Le resultaba algo raro el pensar que después de su pequeña trastada, el bicolor no se hubiese marchado ya. A lo mejor no le había tomado importancia, o no sabía que se trataba de él. Quizás era un poco más resistente que los otros.

El joven de ojos color carmesí sólo se cruzó de brazos, poniéndose a la sombra mientras miraba a su objetivo. "Seguro que está tramando algo".

"¿Cómo puedo hacer para ir al concierto sin que esta lapa me siga?", sonrió al encontrar una posible solución a su problema. Miró a Kai para ver cómo su vista se ocultaba tras esas gafas negras. ¿Es que no se las quitaba ni siquiera para dormir por la noche? Bueno, eso era lo de menos, iba a comenzar desde ya con su plan.

El bicolor contemplaba en silencio cómo Takao dejaba de comer su macedonia de frutas, para recargar sus codos en la mesa y dejar caer su cabeza en las palmas de sus manos. El tiempo pasaba y ambos permanecían en silencio.

"¿Es que no va a reaccionar o qué?", pensaba Kinomiya. Seguía en la misma postura cuando Gustuv llegó al jardín para ver si había terminado de desayunar.

–Señorito, ¿se encuentra bien? –preguntó preocupado, ya que era muy difícil ver al menor de los Kinomiya así de decaído.

–Gustuv, ¿podrías prepararme una manzanilla? No me encuentro muy bien –se puso de pie tambaleándose un poco, agarrándose con firmeza a la mesa–. Creo que voy a ir al servicio.

–Déjeme que lo ayude señorito –se acercó a él y le sirvió de apoyo para guiar al menor hasta el servicio, entrando en la mansión.

–Gracias, Gustuv –observó con disimulo cómo Kai lo había seguido y se había quedado con su postura de brazos cruzados esperando a que saliera del servicio, una vez que cerró la puerta.

Takao se miró al espejo una vez que entró. Su piel era demasiado morena, no parecía en absoluto la de un enfermo. ¿Cómo haría para ponerla más pálida? Abrió un pequeño armario que rodeaba el espejo, seguro que allí estaba la clave de todo y... ¡bingo! Cogió un trozo de algodón y un bote de polvos talco.

Sin miramientos empezó a hacer el sonido de las arcadas. Echó un poco de polvos en el algodón y empezó a repartírselo por toda la cara. Para que no sospecharan, cortó y cerró el grifo de agua, hacia arriba y hacia abajo con mucha rapidez al tiempo que hacia el sonido. Cerró los polvos y cuando lo fue a colocar en el armario, se le resbaló cayendo al lavabo. Se echó manos a la cabeza e hizo una mueca de "ojalá que no lo hayan escuchado". Miró hacia la puerta y lo puso todo en su lugar.

–Pobre señorito –dijo el mayordomo–. Esperaré a que salga.

Kai miró al mayordomo– Gustuv.

–¿Sí, señor?

–Vaya tranquilo a por la manzanilla. Yo esperaré hasta que Takao salga y lo llevaré hasta su habitación.

–Está bien, con su permiso –se retiró hacia la cocina para empezar a hacer la manzanilla.

Kai escuchó cómo después de un rato, la cisterna sonó al igual que el pestillo de la puerta. Un pálido Takao salía con una mano puesta sobre la barriga y otra mano apoyada en la pared.

–¿Dónde está Gustuv? –preguntó fingiendo malestar.

–Preparando manzanilla. –le hizo saber.

–Yo... –no le gustaba lo que iba a pedirle, pero si quería que Kai se tragase el cuento de que estaba enfermo, tendría que hacerlo– ¿Puedo apoyarme en ti para ir a mi habitación?

–Afirmativo –dijo sin más, sintiendo cómo el menor le pasaba el brazo por el cuello y Takao sentía cómo Kai lo agarraba por la cintura. Con lentitud y viendo cómo Takao respiraba por la boca en lugar de por la nariz, subieron las escaleras.

–¿Puedes... parar un poco? –le preguntó apenas sin fuerzas, apoyándose en la pared. Sentía cómo Kai lo miraba sin perder detalle, así que decidió que cuanto antes estuviera encerrado en su habitación, sería mucho mejor–. Ya – le indicó de esta forma que podían continuar en su trayecto. El bicolor lo guió hasta su habitación en silencio, entrando en ella hasta sentar a Takao en la cama–. Gracias –se tumbó de lado, esperando a que Kai se fuera de allí, pero no lo hacía–. Me gustaría poder dormir... un poco. –aclaró con voz apagada.

Kai miró hacia su derecha, viendo como Gustuv entraba con una taza de manzanilla en la mano.

–¿Cómo se siente, señorito?

–No muy bien –veía cómo Gustuv dejaba la taza en la mesita.

–¿Quiere que llame al médico? –preguntó el sirviente.

–No... –se apresuró casi a decir–. No es necesario, me pondré bien. Me habrá sentado mal el desayuno, eso es todo.

–Gustuv –interrumpió Kai con seriedad.

–Dígame.

–Trae un termómetro.

–Enseguida –abrió uno de los cajones del comodín, sacando el pequeño artefacto.

"Como me pongan el termómetro estoy perdido", pensaba el joven de cabellos azules, viendo que Gustuv le iba a dar el termómetro–. Gustuv, déjalo sobre la mesita. Me encuentro muy mal y quiero dormir un poco. Si no os importa, me gustaría estar solo.

–Como quiera, señorito.

Takao cerró los ojos y escuchó cómo la puerta era abierta y cerrada. Al pasar un rato decidió abrir lentamente los ojos, fingiendo, ya que sentía una presencia en la habitación.

–Oye. ¿No me has oído? Quisiera descansar. –le recordó al bicolor, que todavía seguía ahí parado.

–Dos horas. Y para entonces espero que te hayas puesto el termómetro –dijo autoritario antes de salir de la habitación.

Cuando Takao escuchó cómo la puerta se cerró, se incorporó sobre la cama y se puso a hacerle burlas. Miró con interés la lamparita de noche que había sobre la mesita. Sonrió al ocurrírsele otra nueva idea.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Takao escuchó cómo tocaban la puerta. Metió con rapidez una gameboy debajo de la almohada. Se puso el termómetro con rapidez en el sobaco.

Se aclaró la garganta–. Adelante.

Vio cómo Kai entró a la habitación con pasos decididos– ¿Te encuentras mejor?

–Sólo un poco –sacó el termómetro para ver la temperatura, Kai lo miraba esperando una respuesta–. Genial, tengo fiebre –dejó el termómetro con lentitud sobre la mesita. Kai cogió el termómetro para ver que la temperatura era alta– ¿Te duele la cabeza?

–Un poco, por la sien –especificó. Tocaron la puerta, sacando a los dos de la conversación y ambos comprobaron que se trataba de Hitoshi.

–Hola Takao, ¿puedo pasar?

–Claro Hitoshi.

Su hermano caminó hasta sentarse en la cama y mirar a su hermano con preocupación–. Gustuv me ha dicho que te encontrabas mal. ¿Estás ya mejor?

–Sólo un poco.

–¿Y qué es lo que te pasa? –preguntó preocupado.

–Me duele un poco la sien y siento mal estar. Hasta he vomitado el desayuno. –le informó con voz apagada.

–Será algún virus. ¿Has llamado a un médico?

–No, creo que me ha caído mal el desayuno y ya está. Además, la manzanilla me ha hecho sentir mucho mejor. –aclaró.

–Vaya, qué pena. Te iba a proponer ir al concierto los dos juntos esta noche, pero creo que no va a poder ser. Tanta pelea para nada. –Sonrió con algo de tristeza.

Takao le correspondió la sonrisa de la misma manera–. Es verdad, supongo que otra vez será. Quisiera estar solo, intentaré dormir otro poco. A ver si se me pasa el malestar de una vez.

–Está bien, así con un poco de suerte podremos ir los dos al concierto.

–Claro.

Se puso de pie y miró a Kai–. Vámonos fuera –Kai miró a Takao para después seguir los pasos de Hitoshi, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

–¡Sí! –susurró con alegría Takao. Todo le estaba yendo viento en popa. Se puso de pie y sacó una pequeña mochila de debajo de la cama. Una cuerda, dinero, la entrada y el carné era todo lo que necesitaba por ahora, además de la ropa que estaba más que elegida en el armario.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

–Señor Hitoshi –le llamó Kai, bajando las escaleras, tras éste.

–Llámame Hitoshi –le dijo dándose la vuelta con una sonrisa.

–Hitoshi. ¿A qué hora era ese concierto?

–Comenzaba a las diez de la noche, va a cantar Linkin Park. A Takao le encanta ese grupo y lleva esperándolo desde hace un año. –se refería al concierto.

–Así que es su grupo favorito. –continuó Kai.

–Sí, ¿quieres algo de tomar?

–No gracias, regresaré arriba.

–Pero Takao quiere estar solo.

–No he dicho que vaya a entrar.

–¿Entonces?

–Esperaré en la puerta por si me necesita –dijo volviendo a subir por las escaleras.

Hitoshi miraba con atención ese perfecto trasero. De todos los guardaespaldas que habían llegado a la mansión, Kai le parecía el más serio, pero a la vez el más atractivo. Un día le invitaría a tomarse algo y no estaría dispuesto a recibir un "no" como respuesta.

_Fin Flash Back_

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Un pequeño movimiento en su pecho le hizo mirarle, para ver cómo los ojos de su compañero se abrían lentamente.

–¿Qué haces despierto? Es muy temprano –le preguntó el menor.

–Supongo que no podía dormir –le acarició la cabeza, sintiendo cómo el otro lo abrazaba más– ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué te has despertado?

–No lo sé, supongo que serán los malditos nervios.

–Lo harás muy bien, como tu una vez dijiste, es un simple discurso –intentó animarle, aunque sabía muy bien que eso no era lo que le preocupaba al otro.

–Lo sé –besó el pecho blanquecino.

–No tienes nada que temer –el otro ante esas palabras, levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos–. Yo estaré contigo y todo saldrá bien. Ya lo verás –terminó la frase, notando que el otro no estaba muy seguro de lo que había acabado de escuchar.

–Eso espero –se aproximó hasta sus labios para empezar a besarlo con tranquilidad y dulzura, sintiendo cómo sus posiciones eran cambiadas de nuevo y cómo el mayor, lo protegía en un abrazo.

_Flash Back_

Gustuv acababa de salir de la habitación de Takao. Llevaba una bandeja con un plato hondo vacío. Kai estaba sentado en el pasillo, en una silla que Gustuv le había puesto.

–El señorito se ha dormido –le informó–. Usted debería de hacer lo mismo.

–Hm –miró el reloj. Eran las nueve y media de la noche.

–Por cierto, el señor Kinomiya ha llamado hoy. Como usted sabrá, ha adelantado el viaje y regresa mañana al mediodía. Espera encontrarlo todo normal a su regreso.

–Gustuv. ¿Le has contado algo acerca de Takao?

–Por supuesto, el señor debe de estar enterado de todo. Por cierto, el señorito Hitoshi me dijo que lo esperaba en el comedor.

Kai miró atentamente hacia la puerta, para después resignarse y ponerse de pie para caminar detrás de Gustuv.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Mientras tanto en la habitación, Takao se aseguraba que la cuerda que había atado estuviera bien amarrada a la pata de la cama.

–Concierto, espérame porque voy hacia allí –se susurró a sí mismo feliz. Fue descendiendo muy lentamente por la cuerda, no era ningún problema para él, ya que lo había hecho un montón de veces.

Ya estaba en el suelo. Miró hacia los lados. Por suerte no había nadie y estaba oscuro, con lo cual sería más difícil que alguien lo viera. A su favor estaba que no había cámaras de seguridad para grabarlo en el tramo en el que caminaba. Conocía a la perfección su mansión, así que sabía por dónde caminar con seguridad sin ser vigilado.

Se ocultó tras los arbustos y abrió una pequeña puerta que él mismo había fabricado a su modo y que daba al exterior de la mansión. En unos instantes, estuvo fuera de la mansión. Se dirigió corriendo hacia la parada de los taxis que no quedaba muy lejos de allí.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

–Señorito Hitoshi, el señorito se ha quedado dormido. –le informó el mayordomo.

–Está bien Gustuv, gracias por decírmelo –vio cómo el mayordomo se fue caminando dirección hacia la cocina.

–¿Querías verme, Hitoshi? –preguntó el recién llegado.

–Sí. Por favor, siéntate. –le pidió amablemente.

–Estoy en hora de servicio –se excusó.

–Como quieras –vio que el bicolor se cruzó de brazos, esperando a que le dijera algo–Yo... quería decirte que si mi hermano no te trata como es debido, no se lo tomes en cuenta, pero házmelo saber. –Ante el silencio de Kai, decidió continuar aunque no sabía muy bien cómo seguir, ya que únicamente lo había hecho llamar porque quería verlo, y no tenía planeado lo que iba a decirle –Verás, no es mal chico, pero es muy cabezota. Mn... ¿Eres de aquí? –se le ocurrió preguntar de repente.

–Negativo.

–Bueno y... ¿de dónde eres?

–Rusia.

–Está lejos de aquí –apoyó el codo sobre la mesa, para ponerse más cómodo–. Supongo que mi padre te dijo que te sintieras como en tu casa. Ya sabes que cualquier cosa que necesites la puedes coger, pedírsela a Gustuv o a cualquier otra persona del personal –Kai asintió– ¿Te sientes a gusto en la mansión?

–Hm.

¿Cómo debía de interpretar eso? La verdad es que le estaba costando trabajo intentar mantener una conversación con Kai. No esperaba que fuera tan poco comunicativo–¿Eso es un sí o un no? –se decidió a preguntarle.

Kai se fijó en el reloj de pared que había tras Hitoshi–. Es algo tarde –añadió simplemente aunque Hitoshi captó el mensaje.

–Claro, supongo que estarás cansado.

–Afirmativo.

–Bueno, buenas noches.

–Buenas noches –sin más, se dio media vuelta y subió las escaleras. Hitoshi se quedó confundido porque la habitación de Kai no estaba allí, sino en el piso de abajo. ¿Iría a ver a su hermano? Bueno, después de todo era su trabajo. Debía de vigilarlo, y ahora que Takao estaba enfermo, a lo mejor iba a hacerle una visita.

Por su parte, el bicolor se puso frente a la puerta de Takao. Tocó la puerta sin mucho miramiento esperando una respuesta. Viendo que no respondía nadie, giró la perilla de la puerta que para su sorpresa, estaba abierta. La habitación estaba oscura. Le dio al interruptor de la luz, viendo cómo el cuarto estaba vacío y la ventana abierta.

Corrió hacia ella, viendo cómo una cuerda de la que se había percatado nada más encender la luz, colgaba hasta el suelo, atada desde la pata de la cama. Recogió la cuerda con rapidez y la dejó sobre la cama. Cerró la ventana, apagó la luz y salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta. Bajó las escaleras corriendo, pero intentando no hacer mucho jaleo ya que Hitoshi seguía en el comedor y no quería que lo interrumpiera más con otra tontería.

Atravesó el pasillo y entró a su habitación. Se subió el pantalón, no más alto de las rodillas, hasta ver una funda para las pistolas, en la cual metió una de sus pistolas y lo mismo hizo en su cintura. Cogió un ordenador portátil y se puso a teclear con rapidez en el, apareciendo un pequeño círculo dentro de lo que parecían ser coordenadas. Vio cómo el círculo empezó a detenerse. Cerró el ordenador, sacando un pequeño artefacto de su maletín.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Conducía con rapidez por las calles, pendiente de ese círculo verde que durante un rato había permanecido quieto. Menos mal que había sido listo y se había preparado para algo así. Aparcó el coche en un estacionamiento que había... ¿cerca de un estadio de fútbol?

Miró a su alrededor, viendo varios pósters pegados en las paredes. Salió del coche echándole el seguro. Se acercó con rapidez hacia uno de ellos, viendo cómo anunciaban al grupo Linkin Park a las 22 horas en el estadio de fútbol. Ahora escuchaba el bullicio de la gente y la música de fondo. Caminó sin darle más vueltas hacia ese estadio, viendo que había en la entrada a varias personas, a parte de los policías de seguridad.

–Entrada –pidió un chico, acercándose a Kai impidiéndole el paso.

–No tengo –se disponía a pasar cuando el chico de nuevo se le cruzó.

–Entrada –pidió de nuevo extendiendo ésta vez la mano.

Kai lo miró con seriedad–. No tengo –sacó un carné de identificación de guardaespaldas–. Tengo que pasar, es un asunto urgente.

–Haberlo dicho antes, puedes pasar.

–Gracias –agradeció con rapidez pasando dentro.

La música era cada vez más fuerte a medida que se acercaba. Todo el estadio está lleno, se veía las luces de colores que iluminaban al grupo, además de a las personas que saltaban y hacían bullicio. Había demasiada gente, tardaría bastante en encontrar a Takao.

Si era el grupo favorito de Takao intentaría ponerse lo más próximo a ellos, es decir, que estaría de pie dando saltos como el adolescente que era, en lugar de estar en las gradas. Caminó con dificultad entre la multitud, escuchando la música de fondo.

Don't stay  
Forget our memories  
Forget our possibilities  
What you were changing me into  
[Just give me myself back and]  
Don't stay  
Forget our memories  
Forget our possibilities  
Take all your faithlessness with you  
[Just give me myself back and]  
Don't stay

Se sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un rastreador. La luz cada vez era más intensa, eso era buena señal, significaba que no estaba muy lejos de él. Siguió las coordenadas hasta que se topó con un joven de cabellos azules saltando y aplaudiendo de un lado para otro.

–¡Eso es! –Silbó– ¡Sois los mejores! –gritaba el joven.

Kai le dio media vuelta, cosa que el otro no se esperaba. Se acercó a su oído– ¡Nos vamos!

Se sorprendió al ver ahí a su guardaespaldas, aunque intentó que el otro no viera su sorpresa. ¿Cómo le había encontrado?– ¡Ni hablar, yo me quedo! –se dio media vuelta y siguió animando a su grupo. Kai se guardó el artefacto en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Le dio unos cuantos toques en el hombro, pero fue ignorado. Así que le dio la vuelta bruscamente– ¿¡Qué!?

–¡Nos vamos!

–¡No! –dijo autoritario.

–¡Takao! –lo cogió del brazo.

–¡Suéltame! –consiguió soltarse del agarre y se metió más entre la multitud para intentar disfrutar del concierto.

–Malcriado –masculló.

Miró al grupo, no entendía que tenía de especial. La gente bailaba, gritaba y saltaba como loca, otros hacían fotos por unas cámaras digitales o por los móviles. De repente la música se paró. En ese momento vio cómo el grupo dejó los instrumentos. Se concentró en buscar a Takao y lo encontró sonriendo mientras miraba el escenario. Como la gente comenzaba a moverse más, tuvo que alargar la mano para poder coger la de Takao y tirar de él.

–Otra vez –expresó con cansancio– ¿Me quieres dejar en paz? –su tono estaba empezando a cobrar enfado.

–Claro, en cuanto vuelvas conmigo.

–Pero que pesado eres. Yo me quedo aquí. Esto no cuesta gratis, ¿sabes?

–Ya ha terminado el concierto.

–Es el primer descanso. –le aclaró irritado.

–¿Cuántos tiene?

–No lo sé, dos o tres supongo, como todos. Nº veintiuno, esto es muy importante para mí, déjame quedarme.

–Si tú te quedas, yo tendré que hacerlo –intentó convencerlo–. Tu padre no quería que vinieras aquí.

–Él quería que yo viniera, pero contigo, que es distinto. Y yo quería hacerlo solo. Sólo te pido que me dejes hacer esto –puso cara de niño bueno–. Por favor.

Tras guardar unos segundos en silencio, decidió continuar–. No me separaré de ti. –aclaró.

–Pero me dejaras respirar, ¿no? –Kai se cruzó de brazos–. Yo necesito mi espacio personal, ¿sabes? –indicó alejándose unos pasos.

–No te alejes mucho. –le pidió.

–No. –contestó, con una sonrisa triunfante.

Las luces interrumpieron su conversación al ser encendidas. Ambos miraron al escenario. El grupo iba ocupando sus puestos, preparándose para volver a cantar salvo por una cosa, cada uno tenía una camiseta negra en sus manos. Kai casi se había quedado sordo al sentir cómo la gente gritaba de emoción. Pero su prioridad era Takao y no podía permitirse distraerse con la música.

Un chico alto se puso delante de Takao, evitando que Kai lo pudiera ver. Todos levantaron las manos y se las cogieron, al parecer era una canción lenta. Buscó rápidamente un punto de mira por el cual poder vigilar a Takao. El punto que había encontrado estaría bastante bien, pero tendría que dejar a Takao solo. Se arriesgó, y decidió ir hasta ahí, así por lo menos podría ver mejor sus movimientos.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Kai se subió a la parte trasera del escenario, después de que los policías y guardias de seguridad que estaban ahí le dieran paso. Se colocó en la posición que tenía pensada, viendo a Takao sonreír y cantar de lo más feliz. Parecía que era verdad que le gustaba mucho ese grupo. Sintió un pequeño toque en el hombro y se dio la vuelta para ver a una chica rubia.

–Hola chico, ¿eres fan? –le preguntó. Kai la observó, viendo como llevaba una camiseta negra en la mano y cómo iba vestida con un traje de cuero negro de una pieza.

–Hm...

–Pues toma esto– le dio la camiseta–. Quizás podríamos quedar ahora después, para tomarnos algo.

–Gracias, pero estoy de servicio.

–Oh, lo entiendo. Bueno tengo que salir ya, hasta luego.

–Adiós –Kai se quedó mirando la camiseta para luego mirar a Takao y verlo pasárselo en grande.

Sonrió con orgullo. Estaba feliz de ver a su protegido feliz, aunque fuese un niño maleducado y malcriado. Mientras miraba a Takao, enrolló la camiseta y se la metió en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta que era bastante largo y grande. Si el niño se portaba bien, la recibiría. Pero antes tendría que tener unas palabritas con él. Si no llega a ser porque le puso un pequeño chip, sabiendo lo que intentaría hacer, no le hubiera visto el pelo a Takao hasta otro día.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Kai vio cómo la gente se peleaba por coger una camiseta al vuelo y veía cómo Takao también intentaba coger una y cómo la gente lo empujaba sin control. Y eso lo hacía sentirse nervioso. Se sorprendió al ver cómo el joven de cabellos azules se abría paso para ponerse aún más cerca del grupo, aprovechando que todo el mundo iba hacia donde veían volar las camisetas.

Poco a poco el tiempo fue pasando y el concierto llegó a su fin. Takao miró a su alrededor y no vio a Kai, así que se encogió de hombros y salió de allí. Cuando Kai bajó del escenario, Takao ya no estaba en su sitio. Sacó de su bolsillo el rastreador y vio cómo se movía con rapidez. Seguro que se había montado en un coche. Salió de allí corriendo hacia su coche, metió la camiseta y una hoja en el maletero. Después se metió en el coche, encendiendo el motor para seguir las indicaciones.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

–Genial, una discoteca –se quejó, al ver hasta dónde lo había guiado el artefacto–. Hoy no es mi noche.

Salió del coche cerrando con llave. Esa discoteca se veía grande por fuera. Ojalá que sólo fuera su imaginación o una falsa apariencia. Entró, no sin antes haber enseñado su carné al que custodiaba la puerta. Para su mala suerte era una macro discoteca, así que no tuvo más remedio que volver a poner el artefacto en marcha.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Takao estaba empezando a sofocarse de tanto bailar, así que paró un momento y se dirigió a la barra para pedir algo.

–¡Una cerveza! –Pidió, viendo cómo le era servida casi de inmediato– ¡Gracias! –le dio un trago al botellín, respirando hondo. Había casi disfrutado de su concierto y ahora estaba en una discoteca, nada podía salirle mal. Sonrió y le dio otro trago a la cerveza, cuando notó cómo alguien se ponía a bailar tras él. Se dio media vuelta y vio que era un chico, así que le siguió el juego. Total, no pasaba nada por bailar.

El baile no le duro mucho ya que fue agarrado del brazo con algo de brusquedad para alejarlo de aquel chico.

–¡Oye! –se quejó, viendo para su mala suerte que se trataba de su guardaespaldas. Tenían que hablarse en el oído ya que la música estaba muy alta.

–¿¡Qué haces aquí!?

–¿¡A ti qué te parece!?

–¡Vámonos a casa! ¡Este no es un sitio adecuado para un chiquillo como tú!– le quitó la cerveza de la mano.

–¡Ah no! ¡No me vas a estropear mi diversión! –Le quitó la cerveza y le dio un trago– ¡Vete tú, yo me quedo! –dejó la cerveza sobre la barra y se fue al centro de la pista a bailar. Kai le miraba enfadado. Ese niño no se iba a salir con la suya una vez más. Lo sacaría a la fuerza si era necesario.

Los chicos y las chicas se les acercaban demasiado. Si no intervenía, Takao podría encontrarse en peligro. Caminó con rapidez hacia él y evitó que un chico, lo cogiera de las manos para bailar. Takao le miró con fastidio, así que se dio la vuelta para no mirarle y hacer como si no estuviera ahí.

Kai permaneció quieto en mitad de la pista, cuando vio cómo un chico agarraba la cintura de Takao y le susurraba cosas al oído y cómo Takao intentaba soltarse de lo más natural, pero el otro no le dejaba. Así que intervino, cogiendo al otro por detrás y alejándole de un empujón. Cogió a Takao con rapidez de la mano y lo sacó de la discoteca. El chico salió detrás de ellos hasta la calle.

–¡Kai, suéltame! –se quejaba el menor.

–Negativo.

–Oye, joven de cabellos azules –los dos se dieron la vuelta sin dejar de caminar– ¿Acaso es tu novio? –le preguntó mirando a Kai

Takao miró el reloj–. Uy, es muy tarde. Tengo que irme –no esperaba que el otro chico lo siguiese.

–Eh, si no es nada tuyo podrías aceptar mi proposición, ¿no? –intentó seguir hacia delante con lo que tenía planeado.

–¿Qué te a susurrado? –le preguntó el bicolor con seriedad, mirando a Takao quien quería ahora irse.

–Nada –contestó simplemente.

–¿Cómo qué nada? Oye, ¿vienes conmigo o no? No te arrepentirás –siguió el otro joven.

Kai al ver la insistencia del otro, se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el chico–. Ya he oído suficiente –se cruzó de brazos frente al otro– ¿Qué te propones?

–¿Qué te importa? –preguntó enarcando una ceja. No le dio tiempo a reaccionar, cuando Kai le había hecho una llave y lo tenía tumbado en el suelo, boca abajo, apuntándole con un arma en la mejilla.

–Ya ves, me importa. –aclaró.

–Guau– exclamó Takao lo más bajo que pudo.

–Oye tío, si es tu novio lo dejamos en paz, ¿vale? No lo sabía, no quiero problemas con nadie. –decía el desconocido desde su posición.

–Eso espero, porque si no –le retorció más el brazo hacia atrás.

–¡Ahh! –se quejó de dolor.

–Te romperé el brazo y a continuación te pegaré un tiro. ¿He sido claro? –El otro asintió– ¿¡He sido claro!? –Repitió más alto sintiendo un "sí" por parte del otro– Bang –imitó el sonido de la bala, sintiendo cómo el otro tembló al escuchar esa palabra.

–Nº veintiuno, déjale ya. Vámonos –pidió Takao.

–Tienes suerte –se puso de pie, cogió a Takao del brazo y lo metió en el coche, el cual lo cerró con seguro por dentro para evitar que Takao escapara de alguna manera.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Kai conducía como loco, y Takao llevaba todo su trayecto con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Miraba por la ventana, intentando pensar en algo.

–Oye, nº veintiuno.

Silenció unos segundos antes de empezar a hablar–. Tengo nombre –le recordó.

–Kai –dijo con molestia al tener que llamarlo por su nombre y no como él quería.

–Hm.

–Para en uno de esos bares, necesito ir al servicio.

–Negativo.

–¿Es que estás sordo? –Le miró de inmediato con rabia–. Necesito ir o me lo hago encima. –especificó.

Kai dio un volantazo brusco y freno en seco, haciendo que el joven de cabellos azules se diera un pequeño toque en la nuca con el respaldo de su asiento–. Cinco minutos.

–Dame diez.

–Cinco.

–Siete.

–Cinco.

–Seis.

–Está bien.

–Espérame aquí, no tardaré mucho –Kai abrió el seguro interior del coche y Takao salió corriendo del coche, cerrando la puerta. En cuanto estuvo solo, Kai se dio un pequeño cabezazo en el volante del coche. Ya eran las tres de la mañana y en lo único que pensaba era en dormir. Menos mal que el señor Kinomiya no vendría hasta el día siguiente.

Decidió bajarse del coche, su intuición le decía que Takao no estaba en el servicio, así que cerró el coche y se metió en el bar. Era un sitio grande, con una enorme barra que llegaba desde una esquina a otra del local. Tenía un tocadiscos, junto a los ventanales se podían ver las mesas y las sillas. También había un billar y una diana con dardos. Era un local bastante sencillo, pero grande.

Solamente cinco jóvenes estaban ahí en ese local a esas horas. Kai los observó a todos detenidamente, cruzándose de brazos con enojo al ver al joven de cabellos azules sentando junto a la barra, bebiéndose una cerveza. Se acercó a él viendo como otra pareja se iba por la puerta. Takao se dio la vuelta al ver el reflejo de Kai por la cristalera de las bebidas alcohólicas.

–Vaya, estás aquí.

–Ha pasado el tiempo –le contestó Kai con evidencia.

–Vamos, no seas así –hizo girar la silla que era giratoria para mirarlo cara a cara–. Relájate, pídete lo que quieras.

–Estoy de servicio.

–No me vengas con esas, eres humano. Así que pídete algo para beber y siéntate dónde quieras.

Kai sonrió–. Muy bien –miró al mesonero–, una fanta de naranja –ambos vieron cómo el hombre se la servía.

–¡Je! Un guardaespaldas pidiendo una fanta –intentó aguantarse la risa antes de llevarse el botellín de cerveza a la boca, cuando le fue quitado de las manos. Takao solamente le miró, viendo cómo Kai le pasaba la fanta de naranja, deslizándosela por la barra.

–¿Quién dice que sea para mí? –le dio un trago a la cerveza.

–¡Oye, es mi cerveza, devuélvemela! –exigió.

–Eres muy joven para beber esta porquería –le respondió sin mirarle.

–¿Porquería? Y si es así, ¿por qué te la bebes?

–Para que no te perjudique a ti. Y déjate de lamentos o le contaré todo a tu padre. ¿Está claro?

Takao empezó a beberse casi de un tirón la fanta–. Ya no quiero estar aquí, vámonos.

–Cómo ordenes.

–Esto es el colmo pido la cerveza, me la quita y se la bebe. Es un fresco. Ojalá que le siente mal –mascullaba enfadado mientras pagaba la cerveza.

–Joven –dijo el chico que les atendía– ¿Quién de los dos me paga la fanta?

Takao miró al bicolor–. No he traído dinero. –aclaró.

–Está bien –refunfuñó Takao aún más colérico. Pagó la cuenta y salió a la calle con mucha prisa, seguido por el bicolor– ¿Querías estropearme la noche? Pues lo has conseguido –agregó dándole un puntapié a la rueda del coche.

–¡Eh! –Cogió a Takao y le dio media vuelta, haciendo que de un golpe chocara contra la puerta con brusquedad–. A mi coche ni lo toques –lo agarró de los brazos.

–¡Suéltame!

–Eres un niño malcriado. –siseó.

–Le contaré a mi padre esto. Te despedirá. Sé que lo hará.

–Me parece bien porque no te soporto –ambos se miraron a los ojos quedándose un rato así–. Hasta que venga tu padre, tendremos que estar bajo el mismo techo y yo seguiré con mi trabajo, te guste o no. –especificó.

–Me haces daño –se quejó, manteniendo su orgullo.

–Te meterás en el coche y no te quiero escucharte más hasta que lleguemos a la mansión.

–Antes prefiero irme andando –le miró desafiante.

–Te dejaré inconsciente antes de que lo intentes –ante las palabras de Kai, Takao recordaba cómo había dejado a ese chico en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No le convenía hacerle enfadar por ahora, hasta que no estuviera al menos en la mansión.

–Ggrrr... ¡Te odio! –se soltó del agarré como pudo, haciendo que Kai retrocediera unos pasos. Se dio la vuelta con intención de abrir la puerta, pero la maneta no se levantaba. Estaba echado con seguro, hasta que escuchó el pequeño "clic" que había accionado Kai a distancia. Se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y se puso el cinturón de mala gana. Kai por su parte entró e hizo lo mismo, salvo porque echó el seguro por dentro.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

A medida que llegaban a la mansión, veía cómo Takao se miraba el brazo derecho y cómo se pasaba la mano por ahí con cuidado. Quizás se había pasado un poco con el chico. Que Takao fuera millonario, no significaba que él lo fuera también, así que debía de aprender que tenía que respetar las pertenencias de los demás, como si fueran los suyas propias.

"¿Cómo me habrá encontrado? Aunque se imaginase que estaba en el concierto, el estadio es gigantesco y estaba lleno. ¿Y cómo sabía que no estaba en casa? ¿Habrá entrado en mi habitación? , pensaba Takao cuando de pronto cayó en la cuenta de algo. "¿Y en la discoteca? Eso sí que es curioso. Podía haber sido una noche perfecta llena de juerga como en los viejos tiempo. Pero, no. Ha tenido que venir un guardaespaldas inepto, que ni siquiera me deja beber una simple y refrescante cerveza. Aunque he de reconocer que si en la discoteca no llega a ser por él, quizás hubiera estado en peligro."

Se enfadó todavía más al pensar que tendría que agradecerle a Kai por ese hecho y no estaba dispuesto a reconocerlo "No. Yo siempre he sabido defenderme de ese tipo de gente y seguro que todo hubiera salido bien, igual que otras veces. Suerte que nadie me ha reconocido, sino hubiera tenido a la prensa en cualquiera de esos sitios... y ni siquiera he conseguido una camiseta del grupo", pensaba con decepción.

Kai también estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. "Este crío es insoportable. No me extraña que los demás guardaespaldas hayan decidido marcharse. No les culpo. El crío es realmente cabezota y se cree el mismísimo Rey. Aunque...", miró de reojo al joven de cabellos azules. Se había dado cuenta en el bar de que vestía una camiseta blanca de manga corta, sencilla, sin dibujos. Unas zapatillas y unos pantalones largos negros con cremalleras en cada bolsillo del pantalón, además de algunas pequeñas cadenas. "Vestido así, nadie diría que es el hijo menor de los Kinomiya. Parece un chico bastante normal. Menos mal que le puse un chip de seguimiento, sino vete a saber hasta qué hora no hubiera aparecido y en qué estado. Realmente es un caso difícil este chico".

Kai frenó el coche ante el gran portón de la mansión y metió una pequeña llave en una cerradura que había a su izquierda, ya que a esas horas todos los que estaban en la casa estarían durmiendo por lo tarde que era. Sacó la llave y el portón fue abierto, así que no vaciló en entrar.

Llegaron a la puerta de la mansión y Kai aparcó el coche. Takao se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y en cuanto Kai abrió el seguro interior, Takao salió del coche dando un portazo. Kai le miró con seriedad mientras también se bajaba del coche y veía a Takao dirigirse dirección hacia la piscina. Le siguió y vio cómo se dirigía hasta la ventana de su habitación que estaba demasiado alta.

Takao se quedó atónito. ¿Dónde estaba la cuerda? Se dio media vuelta y vio al bicolor ahí parado– ¿¡Y la cuerda!? –le preguntó con genio.

–En su sitio.

–Idiota. –masculló–. No tengo llave, ¿ahora cómo voy a entrar? –le hizo ver mientras hablaba en susurros, por si despertaba a alguien.

–Tengo llave, así que adentro –le ordenó con seriedad.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Takao estaba subiendo las escaleras. Intentaba no hacer mucho ruido, y lo único que quería era desahogarse con lo primero que tuviera en sus manos. Abrió la puerta de la habitación, dándose cuenta de que como siempre, el silencioso bicolor le seguía.

–Te prefería callado –añadió, antes de cerrar la puerta, echándola con cerrojo.

Kai se mordió el labio inferior. Suspiró en alto y empezó a caminar lentamente hacia su habitación. Takao por su parte, cogió un cojín de los que estaban en su cama y empezó a retorcerlo y a darle golpes sin ningún tipo de control. Cuando se sintió más aliviado, se desnudo quedándose en bóxer y deshizo la cama, dejando que la cuerda cayera al suelo.

Abrió el cajón de su mesita de noche y sacó una pequeña foto de una mujer joven de cabellos azules, de ojos color rojos zafiros. La mujer era hermosa, de cabello largo y ondulado. Una sonrisa le hacía ver mejor de lo que era en esa foto. Una sonrisa melancólica se mostraba en el rostro de Kinomiya.

–Ojalá estuvieras tú aquí para entenderme –susurró. Se acercó la foto a sus labios, dándole un pequeño beso–. Buenas noches, mamá –dejó la foto en su sitio, cerrando el cajón. Apagó la luz de la lamparilla y se acomodó en la cama. Ahora estaba cansado, pero ya vería ese guardaespaldas del tres al cuarto. Iba a recibir su merecido cuando hablase con su padre.

Continuará…

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Ya estoy aquí, siento la tardanza pero me fue imposible actualizar antes esta historia. Espero que los que me siguieron en un principio, no se hayan aburrido de esperar y se hayan olvidado de esta historia.

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Jery Hiwatari:** Hola, Jery. Bueno, aquí está la continuación. Kai ha hecho algo. ¿Pero el qué? Sólo él lo sabe, pero seguro que molesta a Takao. Espero que te haya gustado si lo has leído.

**Senshi Hisaki Raiden:** Bien Senshi, me alegra que te gustara el regalo, aunque seguro que te aburriste de esperar. ¡Odio el mes de agosto! Pero aquí está la continuación, no pasó gran cosa por ahora o al menos yo lo veo así. Cómo ya te dije, intento que Kai no sea tan hablador aunque me cuesta mucho.

**Rub:** Gracias por dejarme tu review y por decir que soy buena escritora, aunque yo no lo veo así. Siento no haber podido actualizar antes el segundo capi, pero me fue imposible. Aunque si lo sigues, espero que te haya gustado.

**Kari Hiwatari:** Hola Kari, ya veo que sigo contando con tu apoyo y eso me alegra mucho.

**Zeta Comand:** Gracias por los ánimos y por el review. Espero que te haya gustado el segundo capi.

**Takaita Hiwatari:** De que a Takao le cuesta cara su broma, seguro que le cuesta. Ya ves, consigue ver a Linkin Park en vivo y en directo, pero la sonrisa le dura poco cuando ve que Kai está allí. Ahora se pregunta cómo habrá conseguido localizarle en todos esos sitios. Ahora parece que se odian. ¿Pero cuantos pasos crees tú qué hay del odio hasta el amor?

**Neko**–**dark:** ¿Tú quisieras tener a Kai de guardaespaldas? Yo también y creo que más de una, jajaja. Perdón por la tardanza y espero poder sacar un poco más de tiempo para esta historia.

**Leika Tamaki:** Hola Leika. Bueno, tu hermanito Takao en este capi no dice la edad pero lo dirá en el siguiente, aunque sí, imagínatelo joven.

**Phoenix:** Sí, Kai no es fácil de vencer, aunque empieza a hartarse de la actitud de ese niño, ya que pasa de todo y es un cabezota. Creo que al final se matarán antes de que llegue el señor Kinomiya. ¿Tú qué crees?

Si alguien lee esta historia o la sigue, no olvide dejar un review. Cuidaos mucho, xao.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pareja:** Kai&Takao

**Advertencia:** Shounen –ai

–Diálogos.

"Pensamientos."

**Para Senshi Hisaki Raiden.**

**EL GUARDAESPALDAS**

–Kaily Hiwatari–

Continuación...

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Takao escuchó cómo tocaban insistentemente la puerta de su habitación.

–Mnn... –se quejó adormilado, cambiando de posición.

–Takao, ¿estás ahí? –preguntó su hermano desde el otro lado de la puerta.

–Brr... –bufó intentando abrir los ojos. Al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que la cuerda seguía en el suelo, así que dio un salto de la cama y la desató de la pata de la cama para meterla bajo ésta.

–¿Takao?

–Hitoshi, espera... –se subió en la cama y se tapó con las sábanas–. Pasa.

Su hermano abrió la puerta–. Buenos días.

–Hola –se restregó los ojos con ambas manos y bostezó cansado.

–¿Cómo te encuentras hoy? –caminó hasta sentarse en la cama, para ver a su hermano más de cerca.

–Bien –respondió–, me gustaría seguir durmiendo.

–Jajaja, será una broma.

–No –respondió el otro con evidencia, acomodándose en la cama.

–Son la una del mediodía. Como sigas durmiendo, papá te encontrará aquí. –le dijo con evidencia.

Takao miró el reloj de su muñeca para verificar eso. Era verdad. Estaba tan cansado por haberse acostado tarde la noche anterior, que ni recordaba que su padre volvía para el mediodía.

–Deberías salir, Kai te está esperando en la puerta.

–¿Ya está ahí? –preguntó con desgano.

–Lleva ahí desde las ocho de la mañana o eso creo. No se ha movido de ahí en toda la mañana.

–Pues que siga así. –le restó importancia.

–No seas cruel, Takao.

–Si no lo soy... es pesado. –argumentó.

–¿Por qué te sigue a todos lados? Ya me gustaría a mí tener un guardaespaldas como él todo el día tras de mí. –le hizo saber.

–Pues quédatelo, te lo regalo.

–No estaría mal –pensó en voz alta, creándose una película en su cabeza. Con rapidez intentó cambiar de tema–. Dúchate y vístete, a papá le alegrará ver que estás mejor –se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta. Cogió el pomo y lo hizo girar con lentitud para volver a ver al joven de cabellos azules, quien se sentaba en el filo de la cama, dejando los pies en el suelo en silencio.

Hitoshi sonrió. Por primera vez su hermano le estaba haciendo caso sin discutir, eso ya era todo un logro. Abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación, encontrándose de lleno al bicolor, quien tenía su típica pose, sin dejar de mirar a la puerta que tenía en frente–. Va a ducharse y a vestirse. –le informó esperando una contestación por parte del otro, pero no llegaba. Así que continuó hablando–. Estaré abajo, si me necesitas para algo... lo que sea –le sonrió con esperanza–. Estaré en mi despacho, jejeje. –ni siquiera era capaz de escuchar decirle, un de acuerdo.

Dejó de mirar a Kai para empezar a caminar por el pasillo al ver que no recibía más que una mirada, o eso era lo que creía, ya que con esas gafas oscuras no podía distinguir hacia donde miraba el bicolor.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Takao estaba poniendo su armario patas arriba.

–¿Dónde demonios estará? –buscaba y rebuscaba, pero no encontraba aquello que buscaba–. A ver si al menos el pantalón –miró en las perchas–. Tampoco –se cruzó de brazos, sintiendo cómo por su espalda resbalaban pequeñas gotas de agua, debido a que ya se había duchado. Solamente tenía enrollado a su cintura una toalla, pero eso era lo que menos le preocupaba. No encontraba ni su pantalón, ni su camiseta favorita y eso era muy extraño. –A lo mejor estará en la ropa sucia... tendré que ponerme cualquier otra cosa.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

El joven de cabellos azules bajó pesadamente las escaleras, seguido por "su sombra". En ese momento el timbre sonó, llamando su atención. Vio cómo Gustuv abrió la puerta y cómo su padre entraba a la mansión.

–Bienvenido señor –le hizo una reverencia.

–Gracias, Gustuv –sonrió.

Takao sonrió– ¡Papá! –gritó con emoción, corriendo por las escaleras para ver cómo su padre se separaba de Gustuv, para recibirlo con los brazos abiertos en un fuerte abrazo.

–Takao –lo abrazó con fuerza.

–Hola, ¿qué tal el viaje? –se separó de él para verlo con una sonrisa.

–Bien –le revolvió el cabello– ¿Cómo te encuentras?

–Mejor, ya estoy bien.

–Me alegra saber eso, ¿dónde está tu hermano?

–No lo sé –respondió con sinceridad.

–Papá –escuchó la llamada de su otro hijo que caminaba hacia él, saliendo del comedor.

–Hola, Hitoshi –lo recibió con un abrazo– ¿Todo bien?

–Sí, tranquilo.

–Me alegra escuchar eso.

–Íbamos a comer, ¿nos acompañas? –le preguntó Hitoshi.

–Pues claro –respondió mirando hacia el bicolor– Hola, Kai.

–Bienvenido, señor.

–Gracias.

–Señor –aprovechó que había iniciado la conversación, viendo cómo el señor Shibure le miraba–. Me gustaría poder hablar con usted.

–Después de comer tengo un hueco. Estaré en mi despacho. –le informó.

Kai asintió, siguiendo a la familia hasta el comedor, dónde empezaron a tomar asiento y a comer. Kai se dirigió a su habitación y empezó a hacer las maletas.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Shibure esperaba con ansiedad que el guardaespaldas de su hijo entrase por esa puerta. Se imaginaba que no debía de tener buenas noticias, ya que Kai era de pocas palabras.

Abrió el primer cajón de su mesa con llave. No hizo más que ver el contenido y escuchó cómo tocaban la puerta.

–Adelante –dijo a la vez que cerraba el cajón y se ponía más cómodo en su asiento. El bicolor entró a la habitación–. Adelante Kai, siéntate –lo invitó haciendo uso de su mano, indicándole que se sentara en la silla que estaba frente a él.

–Gracias, señor –se sentó.

–Tú dirás.

–Quiero agradecerle su hospitalidad y la consideración que ha tenido conmigo, pero... no puedo seguir en este trabajo.

–No digas eso, apenas llevas aquí unos días. –le intentó hacer ver.

–Con el debido respeto señor, no creo que... –tocaron la puerta.

–Perdón. Adelante –indicó Shibure. Vio cómo Gustuv entraba con una carta en la mano.

–Perdón por la interrupción señor, pero ha llegado esta carta para usted –se la dio en la mano.

–Gracias Gustuv –miró la carta con temor.

–Si me disculpan –hizo una reverencia y se fue de allí. Kai se fijaba en como el señor Shibure abría la carta con... ¿miedo? Leyó el contenido y se echó una mano a la boca. Su cara era de temor y de disgusto.

–¿Se encuentra bien? –era evidente que no lo estaba, pero aún así, Kai le preguntó.

–Kai, por favor. Considérelo, quédese. –le animó–. Le pagaré el triple, el cuádruple si es necesario, pero proteja a mi hijo.

–Señor, es usted muy generoso, pero... –vio cómo el señor Shibure abrió un cajón y cómo sacó un montón de cartas dejándolas sobre la mesa.

–Léalas –le pidió. Kai no se negó a ello al ver el estado en el que se encontraba el señor Kinomiya. Sacó un papel del interior del sobre, no era una carta normal. Las palabras que había escritas en ellas, estaban hechos con recortes de revistas y de periódicos, con un breve mensaje.

"Takao es mío".

"Una cita contigo sería como estar en el cielo".

"Te haré mío".

"Iremos juntos al infierno".

"Muere, Takao".

–Pero esto...

–Son amenazas. –Terminó Shibure–. Al principio pensé que era algún admirador de mi hijo... no sé... alguna cría que se había enamorado de él, pero... las últimas cartas me demuestran lo contrario. Alguien quiere matar a mi hijo. –decía nervioso.

Kai miraba todas las cartas– ¿Desde cuándo las recibe?

–Desde hace meses. Me da miedo pensar que mi hijo esté en peligro allí fuera.

–Él no lo sabe –dedujo.

–No. Mi hijo Hitoshi si está enterado. Takao puede parecer muy enérgico y fuerte, pero se derrumba con facilidad. Kai... después de la muerte de mi esposa Yoshie, Hitoshi y Takao son mi única familia. No tengo a nadie más. Por favor... –se puso de pie, hasta ponerse a su lado e hincarse de rodillas en el suelo–. Se lo suplico –iba a juntar las manos cuando Kai le levantó, a la vez que él se ponía en pie.

–No haga eso, señor.

–Sólo tendrá que protegerlo hasta que tome su lugar en la empresa. Para entonces, Takao estará más protegido.

Kai le miró con preocupación durante unos segundos, que para el señor Shibure, fueron eternos–. Necesitaré instalarme más cerca de él.

–Escoge la habitación que quieras.

–Está bien. Si me disculpa, tengo que deshacer las maletas –se dio media vuelta.

–Kai... –el bicolor le miró–. Gracias.

–Señor –caminó hasta la puerta para poder hacer lo que le había dicho a Shibure.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Kai estaba terminando de poner las cosas "en su nueva habitación" mientras pensaba.

"Claro, por eso el señor Shibure no quería que Takao saliera solo a ningún sitio. Y el día del concierto... mn... si no llego a estar yo. Sólo espero que no sea un maniático obsesivo con la fortuna de la familia, porque si no...", cerró el armario.

Salió de la habitación para buscar al joven de cabellos azules. Descartaba la posibilidad de que durante su ausencia, hubiese huido. El señor Shibure estaba ahí ahora y no desobedecería a su padre. Lo encontró en la piscina, terminándose de comer lo que parecía un pastelillo, mientras con la otra mano sostenía una especie de cazamariposas pero con red menos larga.

–Venga, que no tengo todo el día... estúpido Hitoshi –mascullaba enfadado removiendo el agua.

–¿Qué haces?

–No me hables –sacó el artilugio fuera del agua y lo tiró al suelo sin más–. Menuda porquería –miró a su guardaespaldas–. Si vienes a despedirte no hace falta, vete sin más –dijo arrogante.

–¿Quién te ha dicho que me voy a ir?

–Lo digo yo.

–Hm... Dudo que tengas autoridad aquí.

–¿¡Qué yo no qué!? –Caminó hacia él con rapidez– ¡La influencia vendrá cuando hable con mi padre. Te echará a patadas por hacerme daño!

–¿No me digas? ¿Tu padre sabe que bebes? –El menor silenció ante esa acusación– ¿Sabe que te escapas?

–Claro que sabe que bebo alcohol, idiota.

–Doce, trece... no tienes más de esa edad.

–Y una mie... –fue interrumpido por su guardaespaldas.

–¡Eh! Modera ese lenguaje.

–No eres mi padre, sólo eres un fantoche vestido de negro con cara de amargado. Y para que lo sepas, tengo dieciocho años, voy camino a los diecinueve. –le hizo saber orgulloso.

–El alcohol no está permitido hasta los veintiuno.

–Por lo menos yo soy joven, pero tú...–lo miró con rabia y evidencia–. Tú pasas de los cuarenta por lo menos.. ¡Je! llegas a eso como mínimo.

Kai iba a reprocharle, cuando Gustuv interrumpió la conversación–. Señorito –ambos miraron hacia el mayordomo, viendo que llevaba una bolsa en las manos.

–¿Qué?– preguntó éste.

–He encontrado esto –se lo dio en mano. Takao lo abrió para ver de qué se trataba y descubrir que eran su pantalón y camiseta favoritos.

–Mi ropa... ¿Dónde estaba?

–En el contenedor de basura.

–¿Qué hacía allí? Yo no la he tirado.

–No lo sé, señorito, pero de no ser porque la bolsa de basura en la que iba, se ha roto al tener demasiado peso... –fue interrumpido por el menor.

El joven de ojos color rojo zafiro olfateó la ropa–. Gustuv, dale un agua –dijo entregándole la ropa.

–Bien señorito. Con su permiso –se retiró sin más, dejando de nuevo a solas a los dos chicos.

Takao miró con rabia hacia el suelo. Apretó fuerte los puños para después mirar con rabia hacia el bicolor– ¡Has sido tú! –le acusó, poniéndole el dedo índice sobre el pecho.

Kai le apartó el dedo–. Estamos a mano.

–No, no lo estamos. Prepárate porque tu sufrimiento va a comenzar desde hoy. –siseó.

–No te atreverás.

–¡Je! Eso ya lo veremos. Ningún guardaespaldas puede conmigo y tú nº veintiuno, no vas a ser menos –tras esas palabras, se encaminó hacia la puerta de cristal para meterse en la mansión.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Kai había preparado todas sus armas e instrumentos de búsqueda. Aunque no le hacía mucha gracia ese mocoso, era su protegido y eso estaba por encima de todo. Había dejado a Takao junto a su padre y esperaba nuevas órdenes.

Salió de la habitación y la cerró con llave. Takao no debía de descubrir todo eso o era capaz de liarse a tiros con él. Le hacía gracia ver ese carácter tan fuerte en un niño como él. Su hermano Hitoshi y él no se parecían en nada para ser hermanos.

Bajó las escaleras y escuchó unas notas musicales... parecía un piano, así que siguió ese sonido para ver de donde procedía, sólo por curiosidad, después volvería a sus quehaceres. Se desvió hacia la "izquierda" que visto desde la entrada era la derecha. Allí sólo había habitaciones para los invitados. Los pasos le llevaron hasta dos grandes puertas, como la que había en el comedor. El sonido del piano procedía de ahí sin lugar a dudas. Giró con mucho cuidado la manecilla de la puerta para abrirla y sentir más fuerte que antes, el sonido. Esa canción era de Mozart, la turca 2 sin lugar a dudas, claro que era el final de ella, porque dejaron de tocar.

Kai miró esa habitación intentando buscar el dueño de quien empezaba a tocar la melodía de Elisa de Beethoven. Era un comedor que era el triple de amplió que el otro. Una extensa mesa de la cual no se veía el principio y el final con sus sillas. Una enorme chimenea, grandes ventanales con sus cortinas, otra enorme puerta corredera de cristal, la cual parecía conducir a otro pequeño jardín con una pequeña fuente en el centro, rodeada por un balcón de mármol. Varias lámparas iluminando la habitación, además de las lamparillas que había en algunas columnas. En esta habitación no había apenas cuadros.

Enarcó una ceja al ver que se trataba de... Takao. No podía evitar mirarlo. Parecía triste y esa música... lo hacía tan bien. En esos momentos, mirándole así, nadie diría que era un niño tan problemático, aunque en parte lo entendía. Él también estaría nervioso si su padre no lo dejara salir a ningún lado, y sin ninguna explicación.

La música paró y Kai salió de su trance– ¿Qué haces aquí? –Se puso de pie y guardó las partituras en su sitio–. Ni siquiera puedo estar solo mientras toco. –le reprochó Takao.

–No era mi intención molestarte.

–Pues lo haces con tu presencia.

El bicolor veía con Takao se acercaba hacia él, seguro que quería salir de la habitación–. Podríamos intentar llevarnos mejor, ¿no?

–No –le miró a los ojos–. Y me gusta más cuando estás callado –dicho esto, salió por el pasillo adelante. Kai rulo la vista y lo siguió.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

El señor Kinomiya hablaba por teléfono en su despacho–. Sí... claro... a las nueve y media... sí... le espero... adiós –con una sonrisa forzada colgó el teléfono.

–¿Ese era el último? –le preguntó su hijo Hitoshi, quien se encontraba con él.

–No hijo, aún me quedan tres. La verdad no me hace ninguna gracia tener que hacer esto.

–Piensa que sin esa fiesta, no podrás presentar a Takao en sociedad frente a los demás ejecutivos.

–Lo sé, por eso lo estoy haciendo. Quien me preocupa en cierta forma es tu hermano, ya sabes cómo se comporta en estas fiestas.

–Sí –respondió al recordar cómo en la fiesta de Hitoshi, Takao se encerró en la habitación y no salió en toda la noche–. Pero esta es su fiesta, así que no podrá faltar por mucho que lo desee.

En ese momento la puerta del despacho del señor Shibure fue tocada–. Adelante. –ordenó.

–Papá, ¿me das dinero para encargar una pizza? –se paró frente a la mesa, apoyando la palma de sus manos en ella.

–¿Dónde está Kai?

–Está allí fuera. Dime ¿me lo das? –preguntó con ansias

–Siéntate, primero tengo que hablar contigo.

–No he hecho nada malo –se excusó, sentándose junto a su hermano, el cual no le quitaba la vista de encima para ver cómo reaccionaba Takao con la noticia.

–No es por eso. –aclaró su padre.

–¿Entonces?

–Verás... dentro de unos días, habrá una fiesta. –le informó.

–¿Dónde? ¿En una discoteca? –sonrió.

–No hijo, aquí en la mansión. –especificó.

–Ah –su sonrisa se desvaneció–, otra aburrida fiesta. –silenció unos segundos, antes de continuar–. Lo siento pero no voy a asistir, papá.

–Tendrás que hacerlo, porque la fiesta es en tu honor.

–¿En mi honor?

–Sí, es para presentarte en sociedad.

–Genial –bufó, cruzándose de brazos.

–Quiero que vayas bien arreglado... con traje –le aclaró.

–No tengo traje.

–¿Y el de la última vez?

–Me lo manche accidentalmente.

–¿Cómo de accidentalmente? –preguntó su hermano, sabiendo que Takao era capaz de haber manchado el traje por no ponérselo.

–Eso no te incumbe –miró a su hermano de reojo.

–Takao –le llamó su padre la atención, para que no iniciasen otra pelea de las que acostumbraba a ver–. Esta misma tarde te comprarás uno nuevo y espero por tu bien, que no lo manches. O no solamente no habrá dinero para la pizza, sino para otras cosas, ¿entendido?

–Sí –contestó derrotado.

–Ahora haz pasar a Kai.

Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta, abriéndola, para encontrarse con que Kai lo esperaba en el pasillo–. Tú. Pasa –habló con molestia y desgano.

Ante las palabras de su hijo, Shibure se echó manos a la cabeza. ¿Tan difícil le era hablar educadamente?

Kai entró a la habitación–. Señor.

–Yo me voy –aclaró el joven de cabellos azules.

Shibure inmediatamente intervino–. No tan deprisa, escuchadme los dos –vio cómo Takao se quedó esperando para ver que tenía que decirle su padre–. Kai, dentro de unos días habrá una fiesta en la mansión. Quiero que acompañes a Takao a una tienda de trajes. Una vez que lo tenga, quiero que regreséis.

–Entendido señor. –contestó.

–Otra cosa, la limusina ya está lista, podéis usarla. –le informó al guardaespaldas.

–Bien, señor.

–Eso es todo.

–Adiós papá –se apresuró a decir, para salir corriendo.

–Señor –salió detrás de Takao.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Kai miraba de arriba abajo el interior de la limusina. Takao que estaba sentado frente a él, pero junto a la ventanilla, lo miraba con cansancio.

–¿Qué te pasa? ¿Es que nunca has visto una limusina? –le preguntó por fin.

–Claro que sí.

–¿Y entonces qué haces mirando cómo un estúpido?

–Mn.

Takao volvió su vista a la ventanilla, viendo cómo ya iban por el centro de la ciudad. Como siempre, se sintió observado, así que miró hacia Kai.– ¿Qué? –el bicolor no le quitaba la vista de encima–. No me mires. No me gusta. Me pones nervioso –aclaró. Kai permanecía callado, ni siquiera se movía, eso sabía que le molestaría más al joven de cabellos azules. Ya llevaban un rato así y Takao se estaba hartando– ¡Que no me mires!

–¿Perdona? –bostezó–. Me había quedado dormido –eso enfureció más al joven de cabellos azules. Había estado hablando solo, ¿durante cuánto tiempo?– ¿Pensabas que te miraba?

–No... Cállate, me das dolor de cabeza –le hizo saber, cuando sintió cómo el coche detuvo su marcha. La ventanilla que estaba detrás del conductor se abría y el conductor les confirmó que ya habían llegado–. Menos mal, porque no soporto estar un minuto más aquí.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

La tienda era demasiado amplia y cara para el gusto de Kai, pero quien había elegido esa tienda no era él, sino Takao. Así que él sabía lo que se hacía, además de que tenía mucho más dinero que él y se lo podía permitir. Takao salió del probador dejando los trajes en su sitio. Ya llevaban cerca de dos horas y todavía no había encontrado alguno que le gustase o le quedase bien. El joven de cabellos azules miraba con cansancio las chaquetas. Ninguna era de su gusto y el problema era que necesitaba un maldito traje para esa fiesta.

La dependienta se acercó de nuevo a Takao–. Joven, si puedo servirle de ayuda...

–No, gracias, está bien así –le dijo con educación pero sin mirarla. Cuando la dependienta se alejó para atender a otro cliente, Takao suspiró cansado, mirando todos los trajes que le quedaba por ver–. A este paso no terminaré nunca –se reprimió.

Por otra parte, a Kai le sonó el móvil. Por la melodía del móvil, sabía que era el señor Shibure, así que lo cogió con rapidez.

–¿Señor?... Sí, no se decide... bien señor –colgó. Con pasos lentos se acercó al joven de ojos color rojo zafiro, ya que había mantenido bastante las distancias–. Su padre acaba de llamar.

–¿Y? –preguntó poniéndose ambas manos en la cintura con preocupación, mirando el extenso perchero.

–Quería saber cómo le iba.

–Pues mal... no me puedo decidir entre tanta ropa. No me gustan los trajes. –confesó.

–Eso es obvio –soltó sin más.

Takao le miró de soslayo. Se cruzó de brazos y le miró con cara de pocos amigos, pero desafiante–. Pues sí. Y si tardo no es mi culpa. ¡Ja! Ni siquiera tú serías capaz de escoger uno indicado entre tanta ropa.

–¿Ah, no? ¿Qué talla tienes?

–No lo sé –se burló. Estaba claro que no iba a participar. Kai le miró de arriba abajo. Después caminó hasta otro perchero y hurgó entre tantos trajes. Takao bajó la mirada a sus zapatillas, jugando con su pie a darle pequeños toques con la punta de las zapatillas al hierro redondo que sujetaba un cartel de rebajas.

–Pruébate esto –le extendió un traje de color...

–¿Blanco? –preguntó cogiendo en sus manos el traje completo.

–Pega con tu tono de cabello, ojos y piel.

–Ya que te has tomado la molestia, me lo probaré –ironizó–. Total, se quedará dónde están los demás –sonrió convencido de sus palabras y se metió de nuevo en el probador.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Takao estaba sorprendido, el traje le venía como anillo al dedo. Claro que no le iba a demostrar a Kai que llevaba razón. Salió del probador con el traje en las manos. Su guardaespaldas estaba esperando a que saliera.

¿Cómo podía hacer para intentar disimular?–. Me queda fatal, ni siquiera el color me pega, pero ya estoy harto de probarme tanto traje, así que me lo quedaré. Le pediré a un sastre que me lo arregle. Total, después de la fiesta lo tiraré –caminó hacia el mostrador viendo la cara de satisfacción del bicolor, pero no por eso se iba a flaquear–. No pienses ni por un solo segundo que has acertado, porque no es así. ¿Te queda claro?

–Afirmativo.

–Ya estamos otra vez –dijo con hastió, dejándolo todo en el mostrador.

–Hola, ¿se lo pongo todo junto? –preguntó un chico refiriéndose a la cuenta.

–Sí, por favor –le sonrió.

El mayor observaba en silencio al moreno de piel. ¿Cuánto tiempo más iba a estar sonriéndole a ese dependiente? Cuando Takao se lo proponía, podía comportarse como era debido. Si así lo hiciera con él, protegerlo contra alguien sería más fácil. ¿Y si le explicaba la situación en la que se encontraba? Quizás así cambiaría su forma de tratarle. No. El señor Shibure dijo que no lo hiciera. El mejor que nadie conocía a su hijo y sabe cómo podría afectarle la noticia.

–Vamos, nº veintiuno –levantó la mano que sostenía la bolsa, echándosela hacia atrás, quedando tras su espalda. Espero a que la puerta giratoria se parase para poder pasar y salir al exterior. Su chofer estaba esperándolo apoyado en la puerta del coche–. Toma –el chofer lo metió en el asiento trasero del coche–. Espera un poco más, tengo una cosa que hacer todavía.

–Está bien, joven –el chofer veía cómo los dos se alejaban por la calle.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Takao se abanicó con su propia mano, intentando hacerse aire.

–Qué calor –miró hacia un bar, el cual se veía pequeño, con dos simples ventanas y la puerta en la entrada. Era parte más peligrosa de la cuidad. Había vagabundos, peleas entre las bandas, varios callejones, inclusive el que estaba pegado al bar... un callejón sin salida con varios contenedores y una escalera de hierro que estaba pegada a la pared... esa era la salida de emergencia en muchos barrios de categoría no tan alta.

Kai miraba alrededor y veía las discusiones que había entre vecinos de color. Algunos coches de la zona estaban pinchados, otros tenían los retrovisores rotos o eran robados. Las calles no estaban tan limpias y por no hablar de la basura y los periódicos tirados en la zona. Sin embargo, Takao parecía estar en otro mundo, era eso o estaba ciego para ver que se estaba metiendo en una zona peligrosa para alguien de su categoría–. Voy a entrar –anunció Takao, se frotó las manos y abrió la puerta.

Ahora Kai tendría que estar más pendiente a él que antes y más al ver el tipo de gente que había en el bar. Si es que eso se podía llamar bar, porque los suelos estaban sucios aunque lo demás se veía limpio, pero no quería averiguar cómo estaban los servicios.

Las personas que se encontraban dentro del bar, al escuchar la campanilla se dieron la vuelta. Takao sin vacilar se apoyó en la barra–. Una cerveza –pidió. Todos miraban a Kai con cara de... ¿Qué hace este tío aquí? Mientras éste se acercaba y pedía una coca cola.

–Aquí tenéis, tíos. –anunció el que se encontraba en la barra, dejando ambas cosas sobre esta.

–Gracias colega –agregó Takao. Cogió su cerveza, para sentarse en una de las mesas. El joven de ojos color carmesí lo imitó y se sentó frente a él. Antes de decir nada, cogió la cerveza de Takao e hizo intercambio–. ¡Je! –Takao cambió de nuevo las botellas y Kai sin darle tiempo a reaccionar hizo lo mismo, está vez dejándola en la esquina de la mesa, para que el otro no pudiera llegar hasta ella–. Eres un fastidio –le dio un trago a la coca cola.

–Gracias.

–Por lo menos está fresca. –anunció haciendo referencia a la bebida.

–Bébetela rápido. No me gusta este sitio. –susurró.

–¿Qué tiene de malo?

–Mn... Todo y te están mirando.

–No... Si te das la vuelta, comprobarás que te miran a ti. Con ese traje negro y elegante en un barrio como éste, llamas demasiado la atención. ¡Ya lo tengo! Quédate allí fuera a esperarme mientras yo me bebo esto.

–Negativo.

Ambos vieron cómo un plato de calamares con dos tenedores, dos rodajas de limón y de pan le eran puestos como tapa–. Aquí tenéis, troncos.

–Tío... eres guay, esto mola mazo. –aclaró Takao, hablando la misma jerga que el hombre de la barra quien les había servido eso.

–Tú sí que molas mazo, tronco –con una sonrisa, le extendió la mano para chocar los cinco y Takao así lo hizo. El camarero se retiró.

–Qué simpático –confesó Takao. Kai al escuchar eso, intentó canalizar su rabia de alguna manera, apretando su puño con fuerza bajo la mesa.

–Deja esa estúpida jerga callejera... no te pega.

–Como si eso me fuera a importar –cogió un tenedor y empezó a comer.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Takao abrió la puerta del bar para salir de allí. Giró hacia su izquierda y se detuvo a leer un papel que había en la pared, a la salida del callejón. Kai miró hacia su derecha, unos chicos estaban amenazándose con navajas y otro salía con una pistola, aquello se estaba poniendo feo. Miró hacia Takao, el cual seguía leyendo lo que había escrito.

–Vamos –ordenó Hiwatari.

–No he terminado de leer –se acercó más al papel. Un gato negro rondaba cerca de Takao. Buscaba impulso desde el suelo para saltar a un cubo de basura, color aluminio.

–Pues date prisa.

Takao se dio la vuelta–. Tu a mi no me ordenas nada, ¿está claro?

En ese momento un disparo se escuchó, un gato maulló de forma afinada, mientras corría asustado y se escuchó un ruido muy cerca de Takao. Todo fue muy rápido–. Cuidado –Kai se abalanzó contra Takao, arrojándolo al suelo. Takao estaba sorprendido, todo había pasado muy deprisa y lo único que sabía es que el bicolor estaba encima de él, mirando hacia esos chicos.

El hombre que sujetaba la escopeta, la tenía puesta en dirección hacia ellos. Al parecer una chica le había desviado el disparo al que lo sujetaba. Ahora el hombre apuntó hacia arriba, viendo como los de las navajas se iban cada uno por su lado. No fue consciente del ruido que la tapadera del cubo de basura hacía, hasta que pasó rodando frente a sus ojos y se detuvo con más ruido todavía.

Takao miraba con disgusto al bicolor– ¡Pesas mucho! –le recordó que estaba sobre él.

–¿Estás bien? –le preguntó mirándole en general.

–Sí.

Kai se puso de pie y le ayudó a levantarse. Cuando encajó las cosas en su cabeza, comprendió que había sido una falsa alarma–. Este sitio es peligroso.

–No lo es, lo que pasa es que te pone nervioso –contestó intentando quitarse el polvo de encima– ¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa?

–Que intento hacer mi trabajo –le respondió cogiéndole del brazo para sacarlo de ahí.

–¡Eh! –se quejó al ver que lo llevaba a la fuerza.

–Andando. –le ordenó irritado.

Ninguno de los dos era consciente de que varios flashes de cámara eran disparados a distancia. Observándoles detenidamente desde un coche.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Llegaron a la mansión sin más contratiempos, siendo recibidos por el mayordomo.

–Bienvenidos– les saludó cordialmente Gustuv.

–Hola, Gustuv. ¿Y mi padre?

–Pues precisamente quiere hablar con usted. Se encuentra en su despacho.

–Vale, voy a ver que quiere– le extendió la bolsa –Deja esto sobre mi cama.

–Bien, señorito.

El bicolor suspiró y siguió los pasos de Takao. Aún recordaba la escena en el callejón. Al parecer a Takao no le había asustado ese disparo y eso que podían haberlo herido. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se había dado ni cuenta de que estaba en el piso de arriba y de que Takao había tocado la puerta del despacho.

–Espérame aquí –le dijo, cerrando la puerta al pasar.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Unos diez minutos habían pasado y Kai sólo sentía cómo Takao se quejaba. El joven de cabellos azules no lo soportó más y salió de ahí.

–¡Ah, no! ¡No pienso hacerlo, me da igual todo! ¡No tenía que haberme comprado ese estúpido traje! –el joven de cabellos azules no paraba de quejarse con su manoteo de un lado para otro, indignado por la noticia que le había dado su padre.

Kai iba a seguirlo, cuando vio que Hitoshi salía del despacho con el ceño fruncido–. Este Takao –se cruzó de brazos, viendo cómo Kai le miraba–. Hola, Kai –le saludó mirándole de arriba abajo, cambiando por completo su cara de enfado por una de tranquilidad– ¿Cómo te va?

–Mn... –salió detrás de Takao.

El chiquillo con su indignación se había ido al inmenso comedor en el que había tocado antes el piano. Abrió las puertas acristaladas y paso dentro del pequeño jardín, apoyándose en el balcón con ambas manos–. Menuda porquería. Esto es una mierda. –mascullaba.

–¡Eh! Ese vocabulario. –le recordó Kai.

Takao ante esas palabras, cerró con fuerza los ojos y apretó el puño para finalmente darse media vuelta colérico.

–¡No creas que me he olvidado de ti y de lo que me has hecho! ¡Y hablo como me dé la gana, porque tú no mandas en mí y tengo dieciocho años! –cogió aire– ¡No me importan ni tus estúpidos y cortos comentarios, ni tu absurda presencia, ¿te queda claro!?

–Jj... –intentó aguantarse las ganas de reír y eso fastidió aún más a Takao.

–¿¡Qué te hace tanta gracia!?

–Que la vena del cuello te va a estallar –le aclaró.

–¡Pues me da igual! –Le habló con sorna– ¡Es más, a ver si te estalla en la cara! –Se acercó a él y le quitó las gafas de la cara– ¡Y quítate las gafas, apuesto a que duermes con ellas!

Kai rápidamente se las quitó, fastidiándole el intento al otro de ponerse unas gafas que no eran suyas–. Trae. ¿Se puede saber que te tiene así?

–Muchas cosas. Una eres tú y las otras me las guardo para mí. No vas a ser mi amigo, así que métete eso en la cabeza. –siseó irritado.

–No pretendo serlo, únicamente intento llevarme bien con mi protegido –estaba empezando a enfadarse y a subir el tono de voz.

–¡Pues yo no soy tu protegido y no necesito que ni tu ni nadie me proteja en nada, así que vete de aquí!

–Negativo.

–¡Argggg! –Se sentó en el suelo–. Viejo –susurró cruzándose de brazos indignado.

–Enano –susurró viendo cómo Takao le miraba con enojo.

_Fin Flash Back_

El menor permanecía sentado sobre la cama, las sábanas le tapaban sólo de cintura para abajo. El amanecer estaba por llegar, ya empezaba a ver las cosas con mayor claridad. No podía ocultarlo, tenía miedo. Quizás esa sería la última vez que estaría ahí, quizás se reuniría pronto con su madre y no volvería a ver a su familia, ni a su compañero. Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos, que ni siquiera se percató de que el colchón se estaba moviendo. Flexionó las rodillas y se las abrazó, buscando protección en ellas. Unos brazos rodearon su espalda y unos suaves labios besaban su nuca.

–Intenta dormir, aún es muy temprano.

–Ya no puedo –le confesó.

–Mírame –el menor le miró con tristeza, viendo cómo le ponía una mano en la barbilla –Te prometo que no va a pasar nada malo, y yo no prometo algo que no se puede cumplir.

–Tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar... no lo puedo evitar.

–Ya lo sé y ojalá hubiera encontrado a ese... mph... pero lo encontraré y te juro que cuando lo encuentre, le voy a dar la paliza de su vida. Eso te lo garantizo.

El moreno de piel se abrazó al mayor–. Kai.

–Un momento. ¿Cómo me acabas de llamar? –le preguntó con una sonrisa, haciendo que el otro se separará de él para mirarle a los ojos–. Me has llamado por mi nombre... vaya... yo creía que en todo era nº veintiuno –le miró con picardía, viendo cómo el moreno de piel se ruborizaba– ¿O es que acaso me equivoco?

–Afirmativo. En esto eres el nº uno.

–Lo sabía –dijo más que satisfecho.

–Pero no ha estado tan mal, ¿no? –preguntó con nerviosismo, mirando hacia otro lado.

–Ha estado más que bien.

Takao sonrió y acto seguido se abalanzó hacia Kai tirándolo sobre la cama, colocándose encima, mientras lo besaba y dejaba al otro cooperar como podía. Así se sentía más seguro, entre los brazos de su chico.

_Flash Back_

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Las cosas estaban algo más calmadas en ese inmenso comedor, hasta que...

–Takao –lo llamó su padre, enarcando una ceja al ver a su hijo menor sentado en el suelo– ¿Qué haces en el suelo?

–Nada –vio cómo al lado de su padre, había una mujer.

–Os presentaré, ella es la señorita Judy Mizuhara. Te enseñará todo lo que necesitas saber –escuchó el bufido de su hijo. Todavía Takao estaba enfadado, pero tendría que acostumbrarse–. Os dejaremos solos, para que empecéis cuanto antes. Kai, ven conmigo –Kai miró un segundo a la mujer, para después ir detrás del señor Shibure.

–¿Cómo ha ido esa vuelta? –le preguntó Shibure, interesado.

–Bien, señor –no quería preocuparlo por una "tontería".

–Estaba muy asustado. Y mi hijo tal vez me odie por mi comportamiento, pero es lo que considero justo en estos momentos. Ya ni me fío del propio cartero.

–Le comprendo, señor.

Shibure se acercó su mano derecha al pecho izquierdo e hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor– ¿Ocurre algo, señor?

–No es nada –le respondió, quitándole importancia al asunto–. Espero que mi hijo no desaproveche esta oportunidad. Me ha costado mucho encontrar a estas alturas a esa chica.

–Señor, perdone por mi indiscreción, pero necesito saber si ha vuelto a recibir otra carta.

–No, Kai. Supongo que eso es buena señal, aunque no lo hace diariamente.

–Entiendo.

–No sé que quieren de él, es tan sólo un niño. –decía indignado.

–Todo se arreglará señor, ya lo verá –intentaba darle ánimos.

–Gracias por intentar tranquilizarme, pero mi preocupación es cada vez más grande al saber que debo de hacer otros viajes de negocios.

Las enormes puertas se abrieron de un casi portazo por la señorita Judy. Su cara era de pocos amigos.

–¿Señorita Judy? –preguntó Shibure, quien todavía caminaba por el pasillo con Kai.

–No me pida que vuelva a entrar con su hijo –le hizo saber la mujer, antes de que pudiera hablar o pedirle algo.

–¿Takao, ha hecho algo malo? –quiso averiguar.

–¿Qué si ha hecho algo malo? Ese niño y perdóneme... es un maleducado. No tiene estilo, ni clase y encima no quiere aprender y mi tiempo es muy valioso.

–Dele una oportunidad, Takao es un buen muchacho.

La chica miró hacia el anchuroso comedor en el que se encontraba al menor–. Lo siento –caminó por el pasillo como alma que lleva el diablo.

–La acompañaré hasta la puerta –empezó a caminar tras ella, pero la chica se dio media vuelta.

–No hace falta, sé irme solita. –anunció.

–Mn... –Se puso ambas manos en la sien–. Takao –susurró con pesadez el hombre. Entró al comedor, seguido por Kai–. Jovencito –a Takao se le borró la sonrisa de la cara –Dame una buena explicación para esto inmediatamente. –exigió.

–Ella empezó –dijo simplemente.

–¿Te ha ofendido?

–No.

–¿Se ha metido contigo?

–... No. –anunció tras pensar en ello.

–Takao... ¿Qué le has hecho? –exigió saber.

–Sólo la he pisado sin querer y se ha puesto a gritar como una histérica. Además, me agarraba de la cintura y tenía que... –intentaba buscar excusas, pero fue interrumpido por su padre.

–¡Ya basta! –gritó–. Eso son estupideces –dijo echándose mano de nuevo al pecho, ésta vez respirando con dificultad.

–Papá –se acercó a él con preocupación. Le cogió como pudo, sosteniéndole en sus brazos, evitando que cayera al suelo–. Kai, dame una silla –cuando Takao vio que la silla estaba colocada, sentó a su padre. Vio cómo su padre sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta un frasco de pastillas–. El agua –se recordó él mismo sirviéndole un vaso, para dárselo a su padre. Kai miraba con atención el panorama– ¿Estás mejor? ¿Puedes respirar? –Shibure simplemente asintió, aunque su cara decía lo contrario. Takao le había dado otro de los muchos disgustos que acostumbraba a darle–. Papá, lo siento –suspiró resignado–. Le pediré disculpas a Judy.

–No volverá –dijo en un hilo de voz.

–Pues otra profesora me enseñará. –decía para enmendar así las cosas, pero su padre guardó silencio.

–Kai, ayúdame a llevarlo a su habitación.

Ambos se pasaron los brazos de Shibure por encima de sus cabezas, lo levantaron con cuidado y lentitud de la silla y lo guiaron hasta su habitación. En el trayecto hacia la misma, un sirviente avisó a Hitoshi de lo ocurrido y éste no tardó en echarle en cara a Takao lo que había hecho.

–No has tardado mucho en darle otro quebradero de cabeza a papá –le reprochó, viendo a su padre en la cama. –Takao decidió guardar silencio– ¿Cuándo vas a aprender Takao? –el menor de los Kinomiya sólo miraba a su padre y se sentía arrepentido de sus actos.

–Hitoshi –lo llamó su padre, intentando que no fueran a pelear.

–No papá, esta vez le voy a hablar claro –se puso frente a él–. Siempre estás haciendo estupideces. ¿Por qué no maduras de una vez y te haces todo un hombre? ¿Eh? –Takao no decía nada, ahora miraba hacia el suelo arrepentido. Kai en ese momento se atravesó, poniéndose en medio de ambos.

–No es el momento. –le recordó el bicolor.

–Tengo que dejarle las cosas claras ahora o... –intentaba continuar Hitoshi, pero Kai volvió a interrumpirle.

–El señor Shibure tiene que descansar.

Hitoshi frunció el ceño, pero después comprendió que Kai tenía razón–. Me quedaré con mi padre –caminó hacia la cama, sentándose en ella.

El bicolor se dio media vuelta y le susurró al joven de cabellos azules, de manera que sólo lo escuchase él –. Vamos fuera.

Takao miró a su padre y por fin se decidió a hablar–. Papá, estaré fuera. Lo siento –se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Kai esperaba con los brazos cruzados a que Takao le diera alguna explicación por lo ocurrido, pero nada. Éste se había sentado en el suelo del pasillo sin decir una sola palabra.

–¿Y bien? –Se decidió a preguntar, al ver que no contestó, ni dijo nada, decidió preguntarle– ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu padre? –era más que evidente, pero él quería la confirmación.

–Que casi sufre un ataque al corazón.

–No sabía que el señor Kinomiya tuviera problemas de salud.

–Los tiene –le respondía sereno, pero sin mirarle. No dejaba de pensar en lo ocurrido, mientras miraba hacia la nada–, o más bien yo soy su problema. –decía con tristeza.

–Le podías haber ahorrado ese disgusto, eso es todo.

–Yo no lo veo así. Es que... me voy a convertir en algo que no quiero. –finalizó con pesar.

–Mn.

–No debería de haberle pisado el pie a Judy y a esta hora, estaría dándome clases de esos estúpidos bailes lentos –se tapó la cara con ambas manos–. Ya no puedo dar marcha atrás –suspiró–. No te ofendas nº veintiuno, pero prefiero estar solo.

–Hm –sin más se retiró, viendo cómo Takao seguía sentado en el pasillo que estaba antes de llegar a las escaleras.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

La tarde se le estaba haciendo eterna. No se atrevía a entrar a la habitación de su padre de nuevo. Él se sentía culpable y su hermano le echaría una buena bronca y con toda la razón del mundo. Ya que si no hubiera sido por su cabezonería, ahora estaría dando clases de baile y su padre estaría bien.

Gustuv salió de la habitación del señor Kinomiya. Vio que el menor ahora estaba en el comedor, sentado en el sofá, pero con la misma cara de preocupación y que todavía parecía ausente.

–Señorito... –al no recibir ni siquiera un pestañeo, le tocó con delicadeza el hombro, haciendo que el menor le mirase–. El señor quiere verle –Takao únicamente le miró, para después ponerse de pie lentamente.

No se dio ni cuenta de que ya estaba frente a la puerta de la habitación de su padre. Estaba tan distraído que ni siquiera recordaba cómo había llegado ahí. Tocó la puerta esperando un "adelante" que no tardó en escuchar. Abrió la puerta cabizbajo y la cerró al entrar.

–Takao, ven aquí hijo –le invitó el padre a que se acercase. El menor subió la mirada avergonzado, mirando hacia su padre. El padre le indicó que se sentara en la cama, al dar pequeños toques con la mano sobre el colchón–. Hitoshi ha salido un momento... así que podemos hablar –decía mientras veía cómo el menor se sentaba en la cama.

–Papá, no hagas esfuerzos –le abrazó, sintiendo cómo su padre le acariciaba la cabeza con una sola mano–. Snif... lo siento papá. –rompió a llorar, al ver el estado de su padre y saber que estaba así por su culpa–. Lo siento de corazón– sorbió el moquillo–. No quería que algo así te pasara. Te juro que no quería... snif.

–No llores más, no ha sido tu culpa. –le restó importancia.

–Sí, lo ha sido. Si no le hubiese pisado el pie a la profesora sin querer–sorbió el moquillo–. Estaría dándome clases de baile, como tú querías –Shibure escuchaba los suspiros entrecortados de su hijo y le sonrió con ternura.

–Bueno, eso ya no importa. Te he encontrado un nuevo profesor, pero ésta vez intenta comportarte bien. –Escuchaba cómo su hijo sorbía el moquillo otra vez–. Te está esperando en la sala del piano, como tú la sueles llamar. –Al escuchar que su hijo seguía llorando, le besó la cabeza–. Takao, no llores más. Ya estoy bien –silenció unos segundos antes de continuar, después de todo, sabía lo sensible que era en realidad su hijo y que se estaría culpando de lo sucedido–. Sólo necesito descansar por hoy, pero mañana veré lo que has avanzado. ¿De acuerdo, hijo?

–Vale –contestó intentando tranquilizarse. Se separó de su padre, limpiándose las lágrimas con rapidez.

–¿Y esa sonrisa?

Sonrió–. Está aquí.

–Bien –le acarició la mejilla–. Hazme sentir orgulloso de ti y demuéstrale a tu profesor lo mucho que vales.

Asintió–. Así lo haré –le dio un beso en la mejilla–. Te quiero, papá.

–Todavía no ha llegado la noche –le refirió, ya que al darse las buenas noches era cuando se decían esas cosas.

–Pero necesitaba decírtelo.

–No hacía falta hijo, yo ya lo sé –le sonrió–. Pero venga, no hagas esperar más al profesor. –le anunció.

–Tienes razón –se puso de pie –Hasta luego.

–Hasta luego –contestó, viendo cómo finalmente su hijo salía de allí, dejándolo nuevamente solo.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Estaba frente a la puerta, intentaba echarle valor al asunto además de relajarse. Después de todo, no podía ser tan difícil el aprender unos cuantos pasos de baile, ¿verdad? Sólo tenía que hacerle ese favor a su padre.

–Allá voy –se susurró. Abrió la puerta con lentitud, mirando a su alrededor–. Pero si aquí no hay nadie –pudo ver. Entró con tranquilidad en la sala y se sentó en una silla–. A lo mejor se ha ido ya... –se dio cuenta de que había una mini cadena. Escuchó unos pasos acercarse, así que se puso de pie para recibir a su nuevo profesor–. Bienvenido a la mansión Kinomiya –miró hacia el recién llegado y le sonrió. Su sonrisa no duró mucho al ver que se trataba de Kai–. Ah... Pensaba que eras otra persona. Si no te importa, quédate fuera. Espero a alguien. –concretó.

–Lo sé –se desabotonó la chaqueta.

–Pues si lo sabes, ya sabes lo que hacer –veía cómo el bicolor dejaba la chaqueta sobre el respaldo de la silla– ¿Por qué te quitas la chaqueta? ¿Tienes calor o qué?

–Negativo.

–Oye, espero a alguien importante. Así que ponte cómodo en otro sitio.

–Takao, cuando quieras podemos empezar.

El menor iba procesándolo todo en su cabeza–. Alto ahí. ¿Quieres decir qué...? –no era capaz de terminar la frase, porque estaba esperando la temida respuesta por el bicolor.

–Afirmativo.

Continuará...

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Kari Hiwatari: **Gracias como siempre amiga. ¿Te imaginas lo que habrá pasado por la cabeza de Takao cuando ha visto su ropa favorita en una bolsa, que apesta a basura? Sí, venganza, y no sé yo si en sus clases se intentará vengar. Aún faltan cosas que aclarar, como siempre. Y sabes también que lo iré haciendo a lo largo de la historia.

**Phoenix: **Bueno, todavía no le ha dicho donde está el chip, creo que se reserva por si las moscas, pero tranquila. Seguro que lo descubrirás. Como puedes comprobar, Hitoshi no pierde detalle de Kai, pero Kai va a lo suyo.

**Sakuya**–**hime: **Pues la edad de Takao ya la sabes, sólo falta saber la de Kai. No te guíes por la edad que le pone Takao, creo que a Kai no le conviene. Siento la tardanza, pero es que el trabajo no me deja mucho tiempo libre.

**Senshi H.R: **Pues lo del traje ya salió a la luz. Lo tiró al contenedor o más bien, Gustuv lo hizo por él sin saber lo que contenía. Otra vez Kai ha ido al rescate, pero esta vez no lo ha defendido de un pervertido, sino de un disparo o eso era lo que creía él. Pues Kai casi tira la toalla, pero al final no lo ha hecho. Ahora habrá que ver qué pasa con eso del baile.

**Jery Hiwatari: **Jejeje, sí, Hitoshi es persistente. Sigue pensando en Kai e intenta hablar con él y mira cómo Kai ha defendido a Takao de su hermano. Hitoshi lo va a tener crudillo para conquistar a Kai. El capi no ha estado muy interesante, pero espero que el siguiente esté mejor, haber si tengo más tiempo libre... que ya lo dudo.

**Elizabeth: **Yo también quiero tener a Kai como mi guardaespaldas. Ya está, lo compartiremos, jijiji. Me alegra mucho saber que te gustan mis historias, así que disfrútalas todo lo que puedas si es que te hacen sentir bien.

**Takaita Hiwatari: **Hermanita, creo que aquí se te han respondido algunas preguntas... ya sabes porqué tiene Kai que proteger a nuestra cosita bonita. ¿Dónde estará el rastreador? Yo si lo sé, jejeje. Y en cuanto a Hitoshi, si tiene sus fantasías por la mañana, pues que nadie te quite de la cabeza que ese va a intentar algo. Aquí hay otro trocito de no flash back, de esos que dices que te gustan tanto.

**Rub: **Gracias por tu review y por los halagos y bueno, ahora al menos sabéis porqué Shibure estaba tan empeñado en conseguir un guardaespaldas para su hijo y porqué no lo deja salir a ningún lado solo. ¿Crees que le pondrá fácil lo de las clases a Kai?

Si leéis la historia no olvidéis decirme lo que pensáis, también poned cualquier duda, sugerencia y demás. Cuidaos mucho, xao.


	4. Chapter 4

**Pareja:** Kai&Takao

**Advertencia:** Shounen –ai

–Diálogos.

"Pensamientos."

**Para Senshi Hisaki Raiden. **

**EL GUARDAESPALDAS**

–Kaily Hiwatari–

Continuación...

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

El menor iba procesando toda esa información en su cabeza– Alto ahí... ¿quieres decir qué...? –no era capaz de terminar la frase, porque estaba esperando la temida respuesta por el bicolor.

–Afirmativo.

–Es una broma... –sonrió– ¿Verdad? –borró su sonrisa al ver que Kai estaba invitándole con una mano a acercarse.

–Tenemos poco tiempo.

–Pero –puso ambas manos extendidas, con rápidos movimientos hacia delante y hacia atrás–. Espera un segundo... esto no puede ser posible.

–¿Ah, no?

–No –alargó la palabra.

–¿Y por qué?

–Porque... eres mi guardaespaldas –argumentó con nerviosismo.

–Y ahora soy tu profesor –aclaró –. Yo que tu empezaba a ensayar desde ya.

Takao sonrió de lado inocentemente–. No sé bailar y piso mucho. "Ahora me voy a vengar por todo, jajaja".

–Bueno, eso se puede corregir. Ahora ven aquí –dijo autoritario, pero sin gritar. Takao lo hizo, pero guardó las distancias–. Acércate más –el moreno de piel dio sólo un paso–, más... más –volvió a repetir ya que aún estaba un poco alejado–, así ya vale –Kai le extendió la mano, esperando a que un dudoso Takao se la cogiera–. No muerdo– le aclaró, al ver que no era cogida.

–Ya lo sé –puso su mano sobre la de Kai.

–Vamos –le animó a que siguiera.

–No me metas prisa –contestó sereno. Kai rodeó con su mano libre la cintura de Takao al ver que no se iba a mover. Takao como primera reacción, caminó hacia atrás con rapidez– ¡Sí hombre, hasta ahí podíamos llegar! –Se quejó– ¡No señor, yo no sigo! –se cruzó de brazos.

–¿Qué problema tienes?

–¡Qué me has tocado la cintura!

–Tengo que hacerlo, es la posición del baile. –le recordó.

–¿Seguro? –le miró con duda.

–Claro... ¿Cuánto sabes de baile? –se decidió a preguntarle, ya que creía ver a Takao un poco perdido en ese momento.

–No mucho. –confesó.

–Ya.

–¿¡A qué ha venido ese ya!? ¡No soy ningún imbécil!

–No lo pongo en duda –se acercó a él–. Estamos perdiendo tiempo –fue a coger a Takao de nuevo como anteriormente lo había hecho, pero el joven de cabellos azules se alejó mirándole–. Hmn.

–Dejaré que me pongas la mano ahí, si te quitas esas gafas. –le hizo saber.

–¿Para qué? –Kai se preguntaba que tenía que ver una cosa con la otra.

–Tú sólo hazlo.

El bicolor así lo hizo, aunque a regañadientes y las dejó sobre la mesa– ¿Ya? –preguntó desesperado por empezar de una maldita vez.

–Sí –contestó. Dejó que Kai se acercase y le pusiese la mano en la cintura.

–Pon tu otra mano aquí –con la mano izquierda, cogió la mano libre de Takao y se la puso sobre su brazo derecho–. Bien, estás en posición –Takao no podía evitar mirar los ojos rojizos que lo miraban.

–Ujum –intentó decir una "ajá" que no le llegó a salir, porque su concentración estaba en esos ojos.

–Ahora vamos a ir un paso hacia la derecha.

–Hacia la derecha –repitió mirando hacia el suelo. Como era de esperarse, Takao con toda su idea pisó a Kai y sonrió en sus adentros hasta que Kai lo pisó.

–¡Me has pisado! –se quejó mirándole, esperando alguna explicación.

–Lo haré cada vez que me pises y... –le sujetó el mentón con su mano izquierda durante unos segundos– Número uno, no puedes mirar al suelo, mira recto. Número dos... –en un sorpresivo movimiento acercó más a Takao a él con su mano derecha–. Tienes que estar más pegado a tu pareja. Número tres, esta vez yo te guío hasta que aprendas a moverte y no al revés.

–No es justo –se quejó–. Si te piso es porque no sé bailar, tu lo haces apropósito.

–Ya tendrás más cuidado en no hacerlo, ¿no? Ahora empecemos –decía para empezar a moverse con los pies–. Izquierda... bien... derecha... mírame –le ordenó, al ver cómo Takao intentaba mirarse los pies para no fallar.

Takao subió la mirada y pisó al bicolor y no tardó en recibir la respuesta– ¡Ay! –se quejó.

–Ve girando lentamente... izquierda...

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Takao iba subiendo las escaleras encontrándose con su padre y su hermano. Las clases habían sido duras y había recibido muchos pisotones y eso que ya algunos ni los provocaba cómo tenía pensado. Hitoshi caminaba por el pasillo, sirviéndole de apoyo a su padre.

–Papá, ¿qué haces fuera de la cama? –inmediatamente corrió para serle de apoyo también, el cual su padre no rechazó, al dejar su brazo libre sobre los hombros de su hijo.

–Quiero cenar.

–Gustuv podría habértela llevado a la cama.

–A mí me gusta cenar con mis hijos en la mesa.

–Cuidado con las escaleras –avisó Hitoshi.

Pasó un rato antes de que por fin llegaran al comedor y pidieran que los sirvieran.

–¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿Has avanzado? –preguntó Shibure al menor de sus hijos.

–Pues no lo sé.

–¿De qué habláis? –preguntó Hitoshi un poco desconcertado.

–De sus clases de baile. –le contestó el padre.

–¿De baile? Pero pensaba que la señorita Judy no había vuelto. –decía Hitoshi.

–Y no lo ha hecho. Pero conseguí un sustituto a tiempo. –le seguía contando el hombre.

–¿De quién se trata?

–Kai –contestaba el padre a todas las preguntas de su hijo mientras que Takao miraba la copa llena de agua con atención, como si viera algo de interés en ella.

–¿De Kai? ¿Kai su guardaespaldas?

–Sí.

–Eso no me lo esperaba. Y creo que Takao tampoco se lo esperaba, por lo que puedo observar –vio cómo su hermano parecía distraído.

–Takao... hijo, ¿te pasa algo?

–¿Mn? –intentó apartar la mirada del vaso pero no podía, no dejaba de pensar en los ojos hechizantes de su guardaespaldas. En cómo lo había agarrado de la cintura... con rudeza y rapidez, pero a la vez sin hacerle daño.

–Takao –volvió a llamarle, tocándole ésta vez el hombro.

–¿Qué? –parpadeó un par de veces y miró a su padre– ¿Qué me decías?

–¿Te pasa algo?

–No, estoy bien.

Hitoshi decidió volver a romper el hielo, claro que con su padre. Porque todavía no conseguía olvidar el mal rato por el que había pasado su padre, gracias a Takao– ¿Quién será su pareja?

–Pues seguramente Margaret, ya sabes, esa chica de Inglaterra.

–Oh, sí. La chica es atractiva.

–Papá –interrumpió Takao.

–¿Qué?

–¿Y si ella no quiere bailar? ¿O y si yo no quiero?

–Debéis de hacerlo, para ambos significa la presentación... en sociedad.

–Pero porque nadie me conozca no pasa nada, ¿no?

–No digas eso hijo –sonrió–. Ya conocen a tu hermano y también deben de conocerte a ti.

–No fue tan malo eso del baile –recordó Hitoshi–. Simplemente es bailar, hablar un poco con los invitados. Ya sabes, relacionarte con la gente y comer algo, aparte de tocar el piano.

–¿Piano? –Miró a su padre–. No me habías dicho nada de eso papá– se puso de pie –¿Algo más que deba saber? –preguntó irónicamente–. Podrías decirme las cosas enteras en lugar de a medias. Siempre soy el último en enterarme de todo. –le reprochó.

–Se me había olvidado, lo siento hijo. –se disculpó.

Takao intentó tranquilizarse, después de todo su padre aún estaba delicado y no quería darle un nuevo disgusto por otra tontería– ¿Qué viene antes?

–Tocar el piano –le aclaró, viendo cómo Takao se sentaba en la silla.

–Espero que por lo menos me expliques que tengo que hacer en toda esa fiesta, si no quieres que meta la pata y hunda a la familia en una gran vergüenza.

–Está bien. Hablaremos de ello ahora, ¿qué te parece?

–Bien.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Subía un poco cansado las escaleras para irse a dormir. A decir verdad, los pies le estaban matando, necesitaba tumbarse para relajarse. En el pasillo estaba Kai, apoyado en la puerta que estaba frente a la habitación de Takao.

–Recuerda... mañana a las nueve de la mañana, te estaré esperando.

Takao pasó de largo para girar el pomo de su puerta, para abrirla–. No madrugo, lo siento.

–Pues harás una excepción.

Takao se dio media vuelta–. Mira, en el salón puede que seas "mi profesor", pero aquí y ahora eres mi guardaespaldas, así que no mandas en mí.

–Te aconsejo que por tu bien lo hagas, aún te queda mucho por aprender y tienes poco tiempo. –le recordó–. Yo que tu haría el esfuerzo –se dio media vuelta y giró el pomo de su puerta.

–Alto ahí, ¿a dónde crees qué vas?

–A mi habitación.

–¡Je! Qué gracioso. Esa no es tu habitación, tu habitación está en el piso de abajo. No aquí.

–Negativo– sonrió al ver la cara de ¿what?, que tenía el joven de cabellos azules–. Y ensaya. –le dijo, haciendo referencia a los pasos de baile. Dicho esto, entró en su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

El joven de cabellos azules seguía con la boca abierta. ¿Quién se creía que era ese viejo sexy para mandar en él? No era nadie. Sacudió varias veces la cabeza para eliminar ese pensamiento. Y encima ese bicolor andaba como si nada, cuando él iba casi cojeando con cada pisada. ¿Es que no le habían hecho daño sus pisadas? Tendría que mejorar en eso del baile y pronto.

Sacó la lengua en señal de burla, como si el otro pudiera verlo y entró a su habitación, echándola con llave.

–Si piensa que va a mandar en mí, está muy equivocado. Mañana no pienso ni hacerle caso y que no se haga ilusiones con eso de los ensayos –mascullaba enfadado, mientras se quitaba las zapatillas con los mismos pies por el camino y se desabrochaba los botones de la camisa con las manos–. Porque tenga unos ojos profundos y bonitos, no se va a escapar de mis jugarretas. Se va a arrepentir de haberse quedado en la mansión.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Se movía inquieto en la cama, sudaba a mares. El calor que sentía lo estaba sofocando. Abrió los ojos con pesadez y se sentó en la cama, restregándose uno de los ojos. Estaba nervioso y por eso aunque intentaba dormir, no podía. Se levantó de la cama, sintiendo cómo le picaba todo el cuerpo debido a las diminutas gotas de sudor que recorrían todavía su moreno cuerpo.

Todavía la habitación estaba un poco oscura. Miró hacia la ventana y se dio cuenta de que faltaba poco para amanecer. Se asomó un poco por ella para ver el cielo. Abrió la ventana de su habitación para que entrase la brisa de la mañana y poder refrescar un poco su cuerpo.

–¡Estúpido baile! –maldijo para sí mismo. Miró su reloj para ver la hora que era. Las siete y cuarto de la mañana–. Genial –miró hacia abajo, más concretamente hacia el césped que había fuera, al percibir movimientos. Sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían. Un chico bicolor iba haciendo footing en pantalón deportivo corto, blanco con dos líneas azules a los lados y en una blusa de tirantes ancha de color azul. "Pero si es el viejo. ¿A dónde irá?", centró toda su atención en los movimientos del mayor que por la dirección que tomaba, juraría que iba a irse de la mansión. "Está cachas, quien lo diría", se asomó embobado más por la ventana, tanto que si fallaba un solo movimiento, caería por ésta. El bicolor no tardó en perderse de su vista al girar la esquina–. Qué lástima –metió de nuevo su cuerpo en la habitación–. Lo mejor será que me duche –cogió ropa limpia del armario y entró al cuarto de baño para darse una refrescante ducha.

Mientras que se duchaba, su mente no paraba de pensar en la forma tan brusca en la que le había acercado el bicolor en las clases de baile. Se sonrojó al recordarlo y eso le molestaba.

"Se lo tendrá creído. Ya verá, no pienso hacerle caso en nada de lo que me diga", pensaba satisfecho. Con esos pensamientos, salió de la ducha cerrando antes el grifo para seguidamente coger una toalla y empezar a secarse. Miró el reloj de su muñeca–. Aún es muy temprano –se encogió de hombros–. Veré la tele, total, no tengo otra cosa que hacer –se sentó en la cama y empezó a cambiar los canales–. No... No... Este tampoco...No me gusta... No –apretó el botón rojo del mando para apagarlo–. Vaya una estafa, y yo que pensaba que a estas horas habría algo interesante que ver en la tele –suspiró– ¿Qué puedo hacer para entretenerme? –a su mente llegaron las palabras del blanquecino... _ensaya_–. No pienso ensayar –se cruzó de brazos–. Además ¿qué se supone que tengo que ensayar un paso a la izquierda y otro a la derecha? Eso es pan comido –se puso de pie para mover las piernas hacia esos lados–. Izquierda y derecha –sonrió–. Ya está. Y puedo volver a repetirlo una y otra vez, incluso empezando a dar vueltas –cuando Takao cayó en la cuenta de lo que hacía, se detuvo en seco enfadado consigo mismo–. Pero, ¡seré idiota! ¡No me tengo que demostrar nada a mí mismo, porque yo sé muy bien hasta dónde puedo llegar! Y ahora estaba ensayando... le estaba haciendo caso al número veintiuno. Takao no dejes que el amargado ese te coma la cabeza con estúpidas... –cogió aire para intentar poner así sus palabras en orden–. Mejor vete a desayunar.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Kai regresaba de su paseo diario, necesitaba estar totalmente en forma, así que cada mañana hacia footing antes de empezar a trabajar para calentar los músculos del cuerpo. Ni siquiera en invierno dejaba de hacerlo. También era una manera de liberar las tensiones para él. Entró a la mansión por la puerta acristalada que estaba cerca de la piscina. Se daría una ducha rápida y fresca y después desayunaría.

Por las palabras de la noche anterior de Takao imaginaba que seguiría durmiendo, con lo cual después de desayunar le tocaría la puerta y lo levantaría. Empezó a subir las escaleras de la mansión despacio, no quería hacer mucho ruido.

Takao empezaba a bajarlas cabizbajo, mientras dejaba que su mano resbalase barandilla abajo. Al sentir los pasos en las escaleras, decidió mirar hacia esa dirección, ya que a lo mejor era Gustuv.

Se sorprendió un poco al ver que era Kai, todo sudado. Lo que había visto antes desde arriba, no le hacía justicia a lo que veía ahora ante sus ojos. Ropa corta y pegada a la piel blanquecina. Los músculos estaban remarcados. Sus miradas se encontraron o eso creía él, porque con esas gafas oscuras no sabía muy bien hacia dónde miraba Kai. ¿Qué tal si le recriminaba que le estaba mirando y el bicolor miraba por detrás de él? Mejor sería estarse calladito y disfrutar del espectáculo que tenía delante.

El blanquecino se alejó un poco hacia su derecha para permitir bajar al joven de cabellos azules.

–Buenos días –le saludó, pasando de largo al ver que el joven de cabellos azules iba a pasar de largo de él. Siguió subiendo las escaleras. Por su parte, Takao giró la cabeza para mirar ese redondo trasero que se movía graciosamente. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Vio cómo el bicolor se detuvo y que pretendía darse la vuelta. Así que volvió a su postura inicial, esperando que no hubiera sido pillado. Kai se había dado la vuelta al sentirse observado, se encogió de hombros al ver que Takao seguía tranquilamente su camino. Se quedó por unos segundos mirando al muchacho hasta ver que se perdía de su vista, para luego sonreír en sus adentros.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Kai había desayunado tranquilamente. Se puso frente a la puerta, cogió aire y lo soltó tres veces para relajarse. Abrió la puerta para salir de su habitación. Después la cerró y bajó las escaleras. Caminó hasta llegar a la sala del piano. Se escuchaba música remota, debido a que la puerta aún estaba cerrada. Abrió la puerta, esa música era tipo discoteca, así que sólo imaginaba que podía ser Takao el que la había puesto.

Entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí, para ver cómo Takao bailaba desenfrenadamente mientras se reía.

–¡Uhh! ¡Sí! ¡Eso es! –empezó a mover las caderas mientras flexionaba las rodillas lentamente. Kai tragó con dificultad. Ese niño sabía cómo moverse, desde luego que sí, pero eso tenía que acabar. Con pasos largos se acercó a la mini cadena y quitó la música. El joven de cabellos azules que estaba de espaldas se dio la vuelta para ver que ya estaba ahí su "profesor"–. Vaya, ya has llegado.

–Ya es la hora –le contestó mientras metía un CD que había dejado sobre la mesita del artefacto. Apenas la música estaba empezando a sonar... Kai empezó a desabrocharse la chaqueta y a quitársela. Takao se acercó a la mini cadena y presionó un botón. Inmediatamente el Vals dejó de sonar para empezar a hacerlo la música Dance de antes. Sin hacerse de esperar, el moreno de piel empezó otra vez a bailar. Kai al ver el comportamiento del chico, se aclaró la garganta y dejó la chaqueta sobre una silla. Apretó otro botón, empezando a sonar el Vals de nuevo.

El menor sonrió y volvió a hacer la misma operación. No le dio tiempo a empezar a bailar, cuando el mayor volvió a poner la otra.

–Eso es aburrido, ¿lo sabías? –se quejó Takao, refiriéndose a la música.

–Hoy toca el Vals. ¿Has ensayado?

–Ni por un segundo –le miró incrédulo.

–Empecemos ya –se colocó en posición–. Vamos.

–Ni en broma.

–Hmp.

–No me gusta.

–Pues tienes que aprenderlo.

–Ya me defenderé solo.

–¿Eso crees? ¿Crees que vas a poder?

–Claro, está chupado –le quitó importancia con las manos.

–¿Ah, sí?

–Sí. Mira, tú te quedas con tu baúl de los recuerdos o lo que quiera que sea eso y yo me quedó aquí con lo que me gusta.

–¿Y qué es lo que te gusta?

–La música de verdad.

–¿Esta es de mentira? –le preguntó con burla.

–Esa música no sirve para nada.

–Es buena para muchas cosas.

–¿Cómo por ejemplo? –enarcó una ceja.

–Sirve para... las descubrirás si la practicas.

–Ya –dijo simplemente–. No pienso bailar.

–Muy bien. Solo espero que lo hagas bien delante de tu padre porque él confía en ti.

–Ya me las arreglaré. –agregó orgulloso.

–Bien. Espero que no te toque bailar un tango porque si no... –negó con la cabeza varias veces.

–¿Un tango?

–Eso he dicho –caminó hacia la silla para coger su chaqueta.

–¡Je! No puede ser tan difícil.

–No, no lo es. Se tarda aproximadamente tres años en aprenderlo –decía tranquilamente, mientras se ponía la chaqueta.

–¿Tres años? Vaya debe de ser muy difícil de aprender entonces.

–Es un baile mágico, en el se desatan muchas pasiones –se dio media vuelta para cruzarse de brazos, viendo la cara que tenía el menor en esos momentos–. Pero claro, este baúl de los recuerdos, sólo lo bailan la gente de prestigio. Creo que tú no serías capaz de aprender a bailar el Vals en tan poco tiempo.

–¡Claro que sería capaz! ¡Mi familia es gente de prestigio y yo llevo su sangre! –cerró el puño y lo alzó.

–Creo que es demasiado para ti, así que será mejor que lo dejemos –sonrió en sus adentros.

–¡De eso ni hablar! –Agitó el puño– ¡El que no serías capaz de bailar un Dance u otro tipo de variedad que no fuese el baúl de los recuerdos, serías tú! –sentenció satisfecho.

–¿Qué te hace pensar que yo no sé moverme como tú?

–Muchas cosas. No serías capaz de seguirme en mis movimientos.

–Bueno, eso habrá que verlo después.

–Bien, te voy a dejar en ridículo. Ya verás. Jajaja.

–A ver si eres capaz de seguirme ahora –lo cogió de la cintura y de la mano, mientras empezaba a moverse hacia los lados. A Takao le dio tiempo a seguirlo de milagro, ya que le había pillado totalmente por sorpresa–. Izquierda... derecha... espalda recta... mírame. Ve girando... eso es...–Takao levantó el brazo que estaba apoyado sobre el del bicolor, para quitarle las gafas.

–Esto fuera –como estaban cerca de la mesita, aprovechó para dejarlas ahí.

–Mhp... Concéntrate.

–Ya lo hago... izquierda... derecha... te miro... no dejo de mirarte. ¿Eso es una espinilla? –comenzó a reírse por su comentario, intentando hacer rabiar al bicolor.

–Estás muy separado de tu pareja. –le recordó.

–Es que quiero que corra el aire. –Le hizo saber–. No te preocupes, con mi verdadera pareja me acercaré más.

–Vuelta.

–¿Vuelta? ¿Qué vu... –Kai se separó de él un poco y sin soltarle le dio la vuelta. Takao al no esperarse el movimiento, le falló la orientación y estaba a punto de caerse cuando Kai lo rodeó con ambos brazos de la cintura– ¡Casi me matas idiota! –gritó asustado.

–No es para tanto. –se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos–. Concéntrate –lo fue levantando lentamente.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Un Vals se escuchaba en la habitación y dos jóvenes bailaban al compás de la música. La música parecía ir más rápida en ese fragmento.

–Ahora Takao –ambos empezaron a bailar más rápido, dejándose llevar por la música. Takao le dio la vuelta a Kai. Esta vez era él quien lo llevaba e intentaba hacerlo lo mejor que podía. Volvieron a juntarse, ya estaba a punto de terminar la canción. Todo había salido bien. Excepto...

–Lo siento –se disculpó al pisar a Kai. Esperaba recibir un pisotón por parte del mayor, pero no le llegaba, así que siguió bailando. La música terminó de golpe, ambos se separaron y se hicieron una reverencia– ¿Y?

–Me has mirado a los ojos, me has llevado bien, los pasos eran los correctos, pero...

–¿Pero?

–El pisotón, intenta arreglar eso.

–O sea que tengo este baile casi dominado –dijo orgulloso.

–En cierta forma sí.

–Bien, pues prepárate porque te voy a dar una soberana paliza en mi terreno –corrió hacia la mini cadena y cambió la música... el Dance no se hizo más de esperar.

–¿Ahora? –preguntó el otro.

–¿Tienes miedo nº veintiuno?

–No le tengo miedo a nada. Es sólo que no tenemos mucho tiempo para tu baile. Mañana por la noche es la fiesta.

–Ya lo sé –empezó a moverse–. Deja que me relaje un poco. Tú también podrías hacerlo, creo que no te iría mal.

Hiwatari solamente hizo crujir su cuello hacia la izquierda y hacia la derecha–. Relajado –se sentó en una silla.

–¡Ja! Que te crees tú eso –se detuvo en sus movimientos y apoyó sus manos en su cintura–. Nº veintiuno, levántate y muévete. O empezaré a pensar que eres un debilucho– sonrió con altanería

–Me trae sin cuidado –explicó de lo más tranquilo.

–Bien, observa y aprende del maestro –empezó a moverse como solamente él sabía hacerlo, cuando escuchó cómo tocaban la puerta. Kai se puso de pie, caminó hacia dónde estaban sus gafas y se las puso–. Adelante –invitó a que pasara el que tocaba a la puerta.

–Hola –saludó Hitoshi–. Kai, ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo? –Vio cómo el bicolor miraba a su protegido–. Es importante –le aclaró al saber que probablemente te recibiría una negativa por parte de éste.

–No te muevas de aquí –le advirtió a Takao antes de salir de la habitación.

Takao quitó la música y se sentó en una silla. Para que querría su hermano hablar con su guardaespaldas. No se imaginaba a su hermano mayor hablando del trabajo con el cachas.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Ambos entraron al despacho de Hitoshi.

–Por favor, toma asiento –le invitó mientras se sentaba y veía cómo el otro lo imitaba–. Verás, te he hecho venir para hacerte una pregunta. ¿Han llegado más cartas en estos días? –al ver la seriedad del bicolor decidió seguir–. Verás, con mi padre en este estado tan delicado no me fío de preguntarle nada, no me gustaría preocuparlo. Sé que te tiene al corriente de todo, me lo contó antes de que le diera ese ataque. Dime, ¿sabes algo?

–Negativo.

–¿Crees que en verdad quiera matar a mi hermano?

–No lo sé.

–Quizás lo diga para asustarlo. Kai, si sospechas que pueda ir a por Takao por alguna razón, cuéntamelo. Es mejor saber las cosas, a que estén ocultas. Así sabremos cómo proteger mejor a mi hermano.

–Lo haré. Pero dime, ¿sabes si tu hermano ha tenido alguna pelea?

–¿Alguna pelea? Que yo sepa sólo una. En el instituto en el que estaba antes.

–¿Con un chico?

–Sí.

–Ese es un principio. ¿Cómo se llama ese chico? ¿Dónde vive?

–Mystel, ahora está viviendo en España, pero yo no creo que intente hacerle daño a Takao.

– ¿Hmp? ¿Por qué lo descartas?

–Porque después de ese incidente, los dos se hicieron amigos.

–Comprendo. ¿Algún enemigo de tu padre?

–No tiene, al menos que yo sepa.

–Esto no será nada sencillo. Por ahora no hay sospechosos a los que ceñirnos –se puso de pie–. Debo irme ya.

–¿Ya? ¿Tan pronto? ¿Por qué no te tomas algo mientras deducimos?

–Porque tu hermano puede estar en peligro.

–Pero si no se va a mover de ahí –se puso de pie.

–Créeme que con lo nervioso que es, lo hará –dijo esto último, dirigiéndose a la puerta para abrirla.

–Kai –el bicolor no volteó–. En la fiesta no podrás negarme a que te invite a algo –sonrió, viendo cómo el bicolor finalmente abría la puerta y salía de allí.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Takao se sentía inquieto. No paraba de hacerse una y otra vez la misma pregunta ¿Qué sería tan importante?

"¿Qué será tan importante? A lo mejor me preocupo por nada, o puede que haya algo en lo que como siempre, soy el último en enterarme. ¿Y si Hitoshi lo que intenta es acercarse a Kai? Porque se nota que le gusta y en el fondo, Kai no está tan mal. Si lo miras bien visto, con ese pantalón ceñido a su piel y esos músculos remarcados...tendría que centrarme más en como vengarme de él que en... ver sus virtudes. Eso haré y le avisaré de ello. ¿Por qué tarda tanto? ¿Es que Hitoshi lo está interrogando a fondo o qué? ¿Y si pasa algo entre esos dos en mis propias narices?", sacudió la cabeza.

"Como si me importara. Después de todo, mi misión es hacer que Kai se vaya de la mansión y que me dejen ser libre de una vez por todas. Hpm... Nt... Estoy hecho un lío. No puedo negar que me atrae un poquito esa forma de ser tan rara que tiene, porque es firme, rudo, sabe lo que quiere y... está bueno. Pero aún así, no se va a librar de mí tan fácilmente. Haré que no olvide su estancia aquí y lamentará haber venido. Sólo espero que se vaya cuanto antes porque..."

–Estás aquí.

El joven de cabellos azules salió de sus pensamientos–. Sí, estaba cansado –miró al bicolor por unos segundos– ¿Qué quería Hitoshi?

–Nada, sólo quería saber cómo iban las clases.

–¿Para eso te llama?

–Afirmativo.

–Imposible, dijo que era algo importante.

–Y a su modo lo es.

–Ya. Está bien, si no me lo quieres decir allá tú. De todas formas siempre termino enterándome de todo tarde o temprano. Más bien tarde. Porque soy el último en saberlo todo –sonrió con ironía, levantándose de la silla en la que estaba y pasando de largo del bicolor.

–¿A dónde vas? No hemos terminado todavía.

–A por algo de beber, me voy a deshidratar –cruzó la puerta, perdiéndose de la vista de Kai. Claro estaba que por unos segundos, porque el mayor no tardó en seguirle.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Takao había decidido irse a tomar el sol en la piscina. Estaba harto de ensayar tanto y sentía que necesitaba un descanso, así que ahora disfrutaba un poco de esos luminosos rayos de sol que hacían broncear aún más su piel. El único problema que tenía era que no había conseguido sacar sus gafas de la piscina. Tenía que comprarse unas nuevas, pero dudaba que pudiera salir de allí él solito. Así que se encontraba tumbado bocabajo, con ambas manos cruzadas, y su cabeza apoyada en ellas. Kai permanecía callado, de pie, vigilando sus movimientos desde la sombra de un árbol.

La tranquilidad y el silencio del ambiente, fueron interrumpidos por el móvil de Kai que comenzó a sonar.

–¿Diga? –contestó. Takao abrió sus ojos para ver que hacía su guardaespaldas. No podía hacer nada más, ya que Kai estaba sonriendo y hablando en un idioma desconocido para él–. Sí, yo también te echo de menos... no sé cuando voy a volver... Natasha...

"Con quién estará hablando, se le ve feliz. ¿Estará casado?... ¿Quién es esa Natasha? Porque supongo que será algún nombre de chica", estaba claro que le picaba la curiosidad.

–... Uno para ti también, adiós –colgó, metiéndose el móvil de nuevo en el bolsillo.

–Oye, número veintiuno.

–Hmp... Tengo nombre– le recordó.

Se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto. "No soy ningún chiquillo celoso para preguntarle si está casado o no." ¿Piensas quedarte mucho tiempo aquí en la mansión?

–Afirmativo.

–Pues vaya rollo –cambió de posición.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Al día siguiente...

Los sirvientes de la mansión estaban dejándolo todo impecable. Trabajaban a contrarreloj para que la comida estuviera lista. Los canapés estaban preparados, la mesa estaba llena de manteles, copas de distintos tamaños, desde el agua hasta el champagne. Los cubiertos ordenados por tamaño, unos para la carne, pescado y el postre. En una esquina habían puesto otra mesa, no tan grande como la principal, pero lo suficientemente grande para que en ella pudiera estar el ponche, los canapés, las bebidas, algunas decoraciones como las flores que adornaban un poco más la mesa y la hacían más alegre.

Kai estaba preparando sus armas. Debían de estar bien limpias, aunque él nunca las descuidaba, siempre las tenía apunto para lo que pudiera pasar. Debía de tener los ojos bien abiertos. Su protegido esta noche podía estar en peligro y eso no podía permitirlo.

Solamente faltaba una hora para que esa fiesta comenzase. Los ejecutivos y la gente de sociedad llegarían pronto. Él ya había cenado, aprovechando que Takao se había encerrado en su habitación para arreglarse.

Todavía recordaba una imagen que se había quedado grabada en su mente. El joven de cabellos azules bajo la ducha del jardín, echándose hacia atrás los mechones del flequillo para poder refrescarse la cara. Takao abría la boca para buscar aire... las gotas frías resbalaban por su barbilla. Algunas decidían bajar por su cuello... el pecho... el ombligo... perdiéndose en esa parte oculta por un pantaloncillo. Volvió a mirar hacia un lado, dando su mirada al suelo con un rubor en sus mejillas. Tenía que centrarse en su trabajo, no podía permitir que su mente flaqueara otra vez. Él no iba a ser quien rompiera su regla nº uno.

Así que sin más, salió de la habitación, dispuesto a beberse un trago de agua en la cocina.

Por otra parte el menor, estaba repasando los pasos de baile él solo. Estaba nervioso y lo último que quería esta noche era ser la vergüenza de su familia. No quería estropear esta ocasión tan especial, quería que su padre se sintiera orgulloso de su hijo menor. Aún no estaba vestido, únicamente llevaba una toalla alrededor de la cintura y ya casi era la hora.

"Creo que lo tengo... o eso espero", se miró en el espejo de su comodín, viendo la cara de preocupación que reflejaba–. Ojalá que todo salga bien –se susurro a sí mismo. Miró hacia su cama, viendo el traje que Kai le había elegido y que finalmente se había comprado–. Es la hora de la verdad.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

El bicolor volvió a tocar la puerta.

–Espera, no tardo –contestó el menor desde el otro lado de la puerta.

–Los invitados están llegando –le informó.

–Lo sé –contestó girando la llave para abrir finalmente la puerta. Kai se quedó maravillado con lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Takao vestía el traje blanco con una camisa fina de seda color azul cielo debajo de la chaqueta, una pajarita roja y unos zapatos negros... estaba realmente impresionante e incluso llevando una coleta como siempre, parecía distinto. No pudo evitar dejar la boca abierta durante unos segundos, mientras lo miraba disimuladamente de arriba abajo.

–Nº veintiuno, ¿te pasa algo? Como no cierres la boca, te van a entrar moscas. –anunció sin saber que le pasaba a su guardaespaldas.

–Es... estás... –intentaba hablar, pero debido a su nerviosismo no le salían las palabras de la boca.

–Lo sé, creo que sería mejor ponerme otra cosa. No me siento seguro con esto puesto y con esta pajarita roja me siento como un imbécil. Me cambiaré de nuevo y me pondré otra cosa –se dio media vuelta, pero Kai le cogió de la mano– ¿Qué?

–Así estás... bien. –finalizó como pudo–. Vas a llegar tarde como no te des prisa.

–Ya voy –cerró la puerta.

–Takao –lo llamó su hermano Hitoshi, quien al verlo no pudo hacer otra cosa más que elogiarlo–. Vaya, estás muy guapo, hermanito –sonrió– ¿Seguro que eres mi hermano?

–Sí. ¿De verdad crees que estoy bien? –se miró a sí mismo con nerviosismo.

–Sí, de verdad. Venía a buscarte para que conozcas a los invitados, ya se están preguntando donde está el menor de los Kinomiya. Así que no les hagamos esperar más –le hizo una señal con la cabeza, indicándole que lo siguiera. Takao sonrió y sintió cómo su hermano mayor le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros.

Kai los seguía en silencio. Manteniendo las distancias justas entre Takao y él. "Hitoshi tiene razón, Takao está demasiado bien esta noche. Mph... Tengo que concentrarme en mi trabajo y en nada más", se reprochaba a sí mismo.

Bajaron las escaleras con algo de rapidez, pero con elegancia. Escuchaban el barullo que había formado la gente al hablar unos con otros, a pesar de que una música relajante se escuchaba en toda la habitación. Takao se sentía nervioso. Miró hacia atrás comprobando que sólo Kai era el que estaba siguiéndolo. Suspiró en sus adentros. La puerta de la gran sala estaba abierta, con lo cual Takao ya podía ver el movimiento de sus sirvientes que ahora participaban como camareros en la enorme sala.

–Hitoshi, ¿sabes si ha llegado mi pareja de baile? –le preguntó el menor.

–Sí, está con los demás, esperándote.

–Ah –dijo simplemente entrando a la sala.

Tanto Kai como Takao pudieron ver cómo la mayoría de los invitados eran hombres, de la edad de su padre más o menos, algunos acompañados de sus mujeres. Entre ellas Takao pudo ver a una chica poco mayor que él, rubia, ojos azules, piel blanquecina con un elegante traje chino rojo con flores azules de sakura dibujadas en ellas. El traje era largo, le llegaba más abajo de las rodillas, y sus brazos estaban adornados por una tela trasparente de color banco. Sus zapatos eran de tacón alto de color rojo y unas pequeñas flores adornaban su recogido oriental. El menor enarcó una ceja. Él tenía otro concepto de la chica y estaba pensando en ello, cuando su padre le tocó el hombro sacándolo totalmente de sus deducciones.

–Qué bien que ya estés aquí hijo. Estás guapísimo. Tu madre estaría muy orgullosa de ti.

–Gracias, papá –dijo con una sonrisa– ¿Ella es mi pareja? –le preguntó mirando a la chica que hablaba con una mujer, imaginaba que su madre.

–Sí, es guapa, ¿verdad?

–Es mona, pero... yo pensaba que iba a vestir distinta.

–¿Te la imaginabas con un traje pomposo o como un vestido de novia?

–La verdad es que sí.

–Jajaja. Sí, yo también. Pero es su propio diseño, está estudiando para ser diseñadora –le informó a su hijo.

–Shibure –interrumpió un hombre.

–Yamamoto. Takao éste es Ryoga Yamamoto, es un buen amigo mío. Yamamoto, este es mi hijo, Takao.

–Hola señor –extendió la mano que fue estrechada.

–Shibure me ha hablado muy bien de ti...

Kai observaba apoyado en la chimenea a Takao. Todos eran completos extraños para él y tenía que estar muy alerta a todo, pero tampoco podía estar encima de Takao. Esa era su fiesta y tenía que dejarlo que disfrutase y se moviese con libertad.

Conforme iba avanzando el tiempo, la gente se había hecho un corro alrededor de su protegido. Ya apenas lo podía ver, pero según tenía entendido, todos ardían en deseos de conocer al menor de los Kinomiya, así que no iba a pelearse con todos y a hacerles llaves o a dejarlos caos. Los camareros empezaron a centrarse en ese lado. ¿Un canapé señor? ¿Un refresco?... Era lo único que se lograba escuchar. Hasta que vio cómo el corro se dispersó, tomando todos asiento en el lugar que más le gustase de la infinita mesa. Takao fue el único que pasó de largo de la mesa, con el fin de ir a tocar el piano.

Gustuv se acercó hasta el bicolor para ofrecerle un canapé– ¿Un canapé?

–No debería –dijo sin parar de mirar a su protegido.

–Vamos, disfrute usted también un poco de la fiesta –el mayordomo vio cómo Kai cogía uno y empezaba a degustarlo.

–Gracias.

–No hay de qué, señor.

Todo quedó en absoluto silencio. Parecía que nadie estaba allí y que la sala estaba totalmente vacía. Takao empezó a tocar "para Elissa". Era lo único que se escuchaba en toda la sala. La estupenda melodía. Takao se estaba esmerando, después de todo un niño rico tiene que saber tocar el piano, montar con elegancia un caballo, ser educado, saber bailar, tener buenos modales, etc.

Shibure estaba orgulloso, su hijo estaba radiante y se estaba comportando como un verdadero heredero. Sólo faltaba ver cómo le salía lo de bailar. El mismo Takao dijo que quería que fuese una sorpresa y estaba seguro de que su hijo no le defraudaría. Miró hacia el guardaespaldas, viendo cómo no le quitaba la vista de encima a su hijo. Se sentía más tranquilo al ver que Kai iba a seguir en la mansión para protegerlo. Pero ahora no era el momento de preocuparse, tenía que relajarse y disfrutar de la noche, al igual que lo iba a hacer Takao.

Takao dejó de tocar, al finalizar la lectura. Los aplausos no se hicieron de esperar y se sintió un poco avergonzado. Hizo una reverencia para dar las gracias a los demás y con lentitud caminó hasta su asiento que estaba frente al de su hermano y junto a su padre que encabezaba la mesa.

Los sirvientes empezaron a servir las langostas con una salsa especial, la cual tenía muy buena pinta. El señor Shibure se puso en pie para dirigir unas palabras. Dando un pequeño toque con la cuchara en la copa, llamó la atención de todos.

–Señores, señoras, señorita –dijo dirigiéndose a la menor–. Les doy la bienvenida a todos.

–Perdona Shibure –interrumpió Ryoga–. Creo que eso le pertenece al chico, ¿no?

–Tienes razón. Takao te cedo el honor –le avisó, mientras se sentaba. Al ver la cara de miedo del chico, le susurró–. Levántate con la copa en la mano y di algo –Takao no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo, ya que si no haría más el ridículo. Al ver que era el centro de las miradas, se puso aún más nervioso.

–Hola, bienvenidos a todos. Em... sé que venís de muy lejos y os agradezco enormemente que hayáis podido venir aquí. Espero que disfrutéis de la noche. Divertíos todo lo que podáis y si os falta algo, sólo pedidlo. Gracias por estar aquí... –alzó la copa –... Por vosotros... salud.

Todos alzaron su copa y repitieron esa última palabra–. Salud.

Takao bebió un poco de su copa, y se sentó. Acto seguido escuchó varios aplausos. Hitoshi miraba con gracia a su hermano, recordó cuando él tuvo que decir unas palabras frente a toda esa gente desconocida. Esa noche jamás la olvidaría.

–Podéis empezar amigos –avisó el señor Kinomiya.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Después del primer plato, sirvieron el segundo. La carne. Una pierna de cordero asado, después llegó el postre para quien lo quiso.

Kai veía cómo la gente se ponía de pie. Unos para servirse un poco de ponche, otros fumando sus puros, otros hablando y riendo. Desde hacía rato, había observado cómo la chica estaba hablando con Takao, seguramente empezarían a bailar de un momento a otro.

Y así fue, la chica cogió del brazo a Takao y éste la llevó hasta el centro del salón. Un vals empezó a sonar y ambos tomaron sus posiciones hasta finalmente empezar el baile. El bicolor no perdía ni un solo movimiento. La verdad es que Takao parecía todo un profesional. La mirada la tenía recta, estaba pegado a su pareja, no la estaba pisando y le estaba sonriendo a la vez que hablaban.

–¿Quieres un poco de ponche? –le preguntó Hitoshi, el cual se había puesto a su lado sin que él se diera cuenta. Tan concentrado estaba en ver al menor que parecía que no había nadie más en la sala.

–Estoy de servicio. –fue lo único que contestó.

–Venga Kai, no me vengas con esas –miró a su hermano–. Le has enseñado muy bien.

–Tu hermano es listo, aprende rápido.

–Pero supongo que no ha tenido que ser nada fácil. Es muy cabezota. –reconoció.

–No es el único cabezota aquí –se incluyó él mismo.

–El ponche está delicioso. ¿Seguro que no lo quieres probar?

–Negativo. Hitoshi.

–¿Qué? –preguntó esperanzado.

–¿Por qué esta fiesta? ¿Es tradición en tu familia?

–Sí. Bueno, es una especie de tradición. Cuando un Kinomiya cumple los 18 años debe de ser presentado en sociedad. Pero en el caso de Takao es distinto, aunque él no lo sepa.

–¿Por qué es distinto? –quiso averiguar.

–Porque mi hermano es el heredero de la familia. Al ser el menor, es el que le corresponde todo en el caso de que mi padre algún día no esté presente y me refiero a la fortuna, el poder, la empresa.

–¿Y a ti?

–Me corresponde mi parte de la fortuna, pero poco más.

–¿Tu hermano está enterado de esto?

–No, ni siquiera lo sospecha. Él piensa que yo voy a ser quien tenga la empresa una vez que mi padre no esté con nosotros. Estos invitados son los amigos de mi padre, trabajan en el mismo campo que él.

–Por eso querían conocer a tu hermano. Querían conocer al futuro empresario Kinomiya. –dedujo.

–Así es –contestó mirando a Kai, viendo cómo no dejaba de mirar a su hermano ni un segundo. Los aplausos hicieron que también participaran en el acto. Takao salió por su lado y la chica por otro. Los empresarios que habían traído a sus mujeres, empezaron a bailar.

–Perdona –dejó a Hitoshi con la palabra en la boca y salió detrás de Takao. El menor se había servido un poco de ponche y ahora se dirigía al balcón para intentar relajarse.

–¿Cómo lo he hecho? –preguntó al saber quién estaba detrás de él, antes de ponerse a beber ponche.

–Has estado bien.

–¿Sólo bien? –preguntó, dándose la vuelta, apoyando su trasero en el balcón.

–Bueno, te ha salido muy bien.

–Lo sabía –sonrió satisfecho.

–No deberías...

–Beber. Ya lo sé, pero esta noche me guste o no, es mi noche. Y quiero disfrutar un poco de ella.

–Te dolerá la cabeza mañana. –refirió.

Se encogió de hombros–. Correré el riesgo –miró hacia el cielo estrellado y sonrió con nostalgia al recordar a su madre–. Nº veintiuno, ¿puedes hacerme un favor? –el otro asintió–. Baila conmigo ahora. Un vals. Yo te llevo –dejó el ponche sobre el poyato del balcón. Tomaron sus posiciones y empezaron a bailar.

–¿Puedo preguntarte por qué es esto?

–Motivos personales –dijo sin más.

Hitoshi tenía dos copas llenas de ponche. Buscaba al bicolor que se había perdido entre tanta gente. Esta vez le haría que cogiese la copa y hablarían de otra cosa que no fuera su hermanito. El único sitio en el que no había mirado era el jardín, así que a lo mejor ya estaba ahí. Se asomó con cautela y lo que vio no se lo esperaba. Kai bailando con Takao, muy juntos para su gusto, sin música. ¿A qué se debía ese bailecito? Kai ya le había enseñado a bailar a Takao y no hacía falta otra demostración o práctica. No podía seguir soportando ver por más tiempo esa escena, aunque no pudo evitar gruñir de coraje.

–Grrr...–enfadado se metió en la fiesta de nuevo e intentó aparentar que no tenía nada, aunque le era difícil de ocultar.

La luna brillante y esplendorosa era testigo de esa imaginaria música. Ambos se estaban dejando llevar por la tranquilidad de la noche. Ni siquiera estaban pendientes al alboroto que había dentro de la mansión, sólo el cantar de los grillos era lo único que interrumpía el silencio en ese momento. Un silencio cómodo... relajante...

Kai miraba por encima de la cabeza de Takao, disfrutando de esa sensación que le hacía sentirse bien. Takao miraba por encima de los hombros del más alto, sintiendo esa calidez en su interior que lo hacía sentirse protegido.

–¿Natasha es nombre de chica? ¿Quién es? –quiso averiguar.

–Eso es personal. –contestó Kai.

–Entiendo. Oye, para que veas que voy a jugar limpio contigo te voy a avisar. Esta noche puedo ser un corderito porque quiero que mis padres se sientan orgullosos de mí. Pero mañana, seré un lobo. ¿Entendido?

–Afirmativo y para que veas que yo también voy a jugar limpio, quiero que sepas que no voy a parar hasta amansarte... –Takao sonrió satisfecho ante esas palabras, claro, que el bicolor no se percató de ello. Ya que el menor le había apartado la mirada y miraba hacia otro lado–... Y si para ello tengo que convertirme en cazador, no dudes que lo haré.

–Pues que gane el mejor –le miró a los ojos, desafiante. Esa chispa ardiente reflejada en los ojos del joven de cabellos azules hacia que le llamase más la atención de lo que ya se la llamaba–. Te has parado.

–Porque tú lo has hecho –le contestó con evidencia sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

–Es que tengo que... estar con los invitados –respondió ante su torpeza.

–Pues entonces, suéltame.

–Ya lo hago –le soltó, se bebió el poco ponche que le quedaba en la copa y se metió dentro.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

En otra parte...

Un hombre estaba dentro de una habitación prácticamente vacía, sentado a la mesa. Un montón de periódicos atados, estaban situados a su derecha, mientras que en su izquierda, había varias letras recortadas de distintas formas. Con un cúter pequeño iba recortando las letras como mejor le pareciese, de una revista. Un poco de pegamento y un folio era todo lo que necesitaba para hacer el mensaje. Sus guantes blancos no dejarían ninguna pista sobre su persona. Con lentitud dirigió una de sus manos hasta una carpeta. La abrió y sacó unas cuantas fotos.

En la imagen, un bicolor estaba tumbado sobre un joven de cabellos azules en un callejón de un barrio peligroso. Cogió la foto en sus manos, acariciando el rostro moreno plasmado de esa foto. Con impulso, giró su silla giratoria y con una chincheta, clavó la foto sobre un tablón de madera. Muchas fotografías de periódicos llenaban el tablón. En todas ellas estaba Takao, rodeado por un círculo rojo para hacerlo más visible a su vista, ya que algunas eran de cuando estudiaba en la escuela y estaba rodeado por compañeros de clase y profesores. Sonrió al ver el triunfo ante sus ojos. Montones de fotos en las cuales Takao sonreía... le estaban sonriendo a él.

–Jajaja –girando la silla, volvió a su quehacer. El mensaje tenía que terminarlo cuanto antes. Quería a Takao junto a él, porque él era suyo y de nadie más. Cuando terminó de hacer su mensaje, besó la carta al aire. No podía hacerlo de otra manera o dejaría huella. Dobló la carta y la metió en un sobre, esta vez echándole un poco de perfume.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Los invitados poco a poco fueron dejando la mansión. La noche había sido tranquila dentro de lo que podía caber. Algunos empresarios, habían optado por coger el primer avión que salía hacia sus países, ya que tenían negocios o asuntos importantes que atender. Otros habían decidido que ya que estaban ahí, iban a quedarse unos días en un hotel para visitar la cuidad. Otros habían aceptado la hospitalidad del señor Kinomiya y se habían quedado a dormir en la mansión. Claro estaba que no se iban a quedar allí mucho tiempo. Mañana por la mañana se irían, pero muy pocos eran los que habían escogido esta opción, ya que no querían ser ninguna molestia.

Takao estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de su habitación cuando Hitoshi le llamó.

–Takao.

–¿Qué? –preguntó. Hitoshi se detuvo un poco a pensar en lo que diría. No podía actuar como un celoso, ya que no tenía nada con el bicolor–. Hitoshi. ¿Quieres algo? De lo contrario me gustaría dormir, ya es muy tarde.

–¿Dónde está Kai?

–Detrás de ti –contestó el bicolor de brazos cruzados, haciendo que el otro diera un respingo por el susto– ¿Sucede algo?

–No –le respondió, para volver a mirar a su hermano–. Buenas noches, Takao.

–Buenas noches –respondió, abriendo la puerta sin dejar de mirar a su hermano–. Qué raro –susurró, viendo cómo su hermano se alejaba de allí y cómo Kai se acercaba a él–. En fin, no ha sido tan aburrido como pensaba –refirió, cruzando la puerta sin pasar totalmente a la habitación–. Good night, number twenty one –sonrió, al pensar que Kai no se había enterado de lo que le había dicho.

Hiwatari se acercó a su oído para susurrarle–. Spokoynoy nochi –aunque a Takao eso no le había sonado bien, Kai solamente le había dado las buenas noches.

–¿¡Qué me has susurrado!? ¡A mí no me hables en lo que quiera que me hayas hablado! ¿Entendido?

–Da –le contestó con una sonrisa.

–¿Da? ¿Cómo qué da? –Preguntaba histérico, pero intentando no hacer mucho escándalo al recordar a los invitados que se habían quedado a dormir allí– ¡Tú, vuelve aquí! –Ordenó al ver que el joven de ojos carmesí abría la puerta de su habitación y entraba con una sonrisa en ella, para seguidamente cerrar la puerta– ¡Ya verás cuando llegue mañana! ¡Te vas a enterar de quién soy yo! –se metió en su habitación y echó el cerrojo– ¡Idiota! –masculló empezando a desnudarse y colocándolo todo en su sitio. Una vez que estuvo metido dentro de la cama y más relajado, cogió la foto en la que estaba su madre–. Mamá, espero que desde donde estés, me hayas visto bailar en el jardín y te hayas sentido orgullosa de mí esta noche. Te quiero y te echo mucho de menos –besó la foto–. Buenas noches –dejó la foto en su sitio, apagó la luz y se tumbó en la cama, dispuesto a dormirse.

Continuará...

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Takaita Hiwatari:** Hola hermana, como has podido comprobar, este capi no tiene no flash back, pero sin embargo tiene otras cosas que estoy segura que igual te habrán gustado. Tu niño es verdad que no sabe nada de esas cartas. El pobre está tan feliz de la vida y no sospecha que es por eso que no lo dejan salir a ningún lado. En cuanto al hombre misterioso, ya sabemos que va a volver a actuar y pronto. En este capi no digo nada acerca del rastreador, puede que en siguiente haya algo, no lo sé.

**Elizabeth:** Hola Elizabeth, cómo has podido leer, Takaito no estaba por la labor de participar, pero Kai se las ingenió para poder enseñarle. Espero que te haya gustado este capi y habrá que ver que van a hacer estos dos en el próximo capi.

**Senshi H. Raiden:** Hola amiga, como tú y Yami podéis leer, Kai es bastante culto y bastante listo. Se las ingenió para que Takao cooperase. ¿Qué me decís de los pisotones? Hay creo que le inculcó disciplina. Y respecto al no flash back, pues no, no es el día de la fiesta si no otro día que no puedo revelar todavía. Supongo que Senshi estará intentando averiguar si el hombre misterioso es un loco o si sabe lo que se hace.

**Phoenix:** Supongo que si te pareció kawai que Kai enseñara a bailar a Takao, habrás disfrutando al leer cuando bailan los dos solos, en el jardín, sin música. Y más kawai debió de ser para ti, leer con que ropa hace Kai deporte por las mañanas y cómo recordaba éste a Takao en la ducha de la piscina.

**Rub:** ¿Soy tu escritora favorita? ¿En serio? Vaya, jejeje, eso no me lo esperaba. Haces que me sonroje y me enorgullezca a la vez. Bueno, como puedes ver Takao aprende a bailar y lo demuestra en la fiesta. Además, no sólo demuestra que puede llegar a ser un buen bailarín, sino que no olvida su venganza y es capaz de llevarla a cabo. Eso sí, el bicolor esta vez no se dejará vencer. Así que tu otro nombre es Neko–chan. Tienes dos nombres, es bueno saberlo.

**Sakuya_Hime: **Que tienen dinero para quemarlo si quieren eso es seguro, y el trabajo de guardaespaldas es muy bien pagado. El acosador ha hecho su primer acto en escena y no creo que se conforme con una sola aparición. No sé si lo de la fiesta fue interesante o no, pero habéis descubierto cosas que no sabíais.

**Águila Fanel:** Hola, cuánto tiempo sin saber nada de ti amiga. Bueno tienes razón, al parecer y no sólo al parecer, es que Hitoshi no entiende indirectas y dudo que las directas. Jejeje, creo que por eso lo sigue intentando. ¿Tú también te preguntas dónde puso Kai el rastreador? Se lo pregunta más de uno y espero que pronto sepáis la respuesta.

**Wuonero:** Gracias por tu review amigo. Espero que te haya gustado este capi, porque aquí Kai ya le ha enseñado a bailar a Takao, tal y como querías leer. Ahora puede que te quede la duda de que hará Takao para vengarse del blanquecino de piel.

Si leéis la historia no olvidéis decirme lo que pensáis. También podéis preguntarme cualquier duda, sugerencia y demás. Cuidaos mucho, xao.


	5. Chapter 5

**Pareja:** Kai&Takao

**Advertencia:** Shounen –ai

–Diálogos.

"Pensamientos."

**Para Senshi Hisaki Raiden.**

**EL GUARDAESPALDAS**

–Kaily Hiwatari–

Continuación...

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Takao estaba intentando planear alguna jugarreta para dejar al bicolor en su sitio y demostrarle que a él nadie le llevaba la contraria en nada. Todavía no se atrevía a salir de la habitación, ya que sabía que en cuanto lo hiciera, el joven de ojos carmesí lo estaría acechando. Tenía que pensar algo y pronto. Aunque la noche anterior había sido un poco especial para él, no estaba dispuesto a dejarse llevar por nada. Él era joven y quería vivir y disfrutar la vida a su antojo.

Kai lo esperaba impaciente al otro lado de la puerta. Estaba claro que ese niño le había declarado la guerra y hasta que no obtuviera la victoria no lo dejaría en paz, pero él no estaba dispuesto a ser derrotado. Quizás estaba tramando algún plan sobre cómo hacerle sufrir. Así que si no le daba tiempo a nada, tendría que improvisar y la estrategia no sería tan buena. Con esos pensamientos se decidió y tocó la puerta.

–¿Quién es? –preguntó el moreno del piel, acercándose a la puerta. El bicolor ignoró esa pregunta y siguió tocando. Ahora lo que necesitaba es que saliera de esa habitación y así desconcentrarlo de cualquier plan. Takao decidió abrir la puerta– ¿Es que estás sordo y por eso no me contestas? –le preguntó, pero el otro únicamente le miraba sin responder– ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –al ver que Kai seguía en silenció decidió continuar– ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato? –cayó en la cuenta de algo y decidió contestarse él mismo–. Ah no, es que eres de poco hablar, sólo hablas lo justo. –Ni siquiera era capaz de sacar de quicio al más alto, así que decidió cambiar el tema–. Nt, creo que iré a dar una vuelta por el jardín –cerró la puerta y se dispuso a caminar, después de todo así le daría tiempo a pensar en algo, ya que ese bicolor lo había interrumpido.

Bajó con lentitud las escaleras. Salió por la puerta principal de la mansión y se dirigió hacia el jardín. Su mentecita no paraba de trabajar hasta que se le ocurrió una pequeña broma, eso para empezar no estaría nada mal. El bicolor únicamente observaba cómo el más bajo cambiaba de dirección, paseando hasta el establo. No sabía exactamente lo que estaría pensado, pero seguro que no era nada bueno. Tendría que estar alerta.

Takao se metió las manos en los bolsillos, algo se le estaba empezando a ocurrir, aunque era un poco tonto, pero aun así se reiría de Kai un rato. Abrió la puerta de la valla y entró en el círculo rodeado de las vallas. El gran establo esta frente a su ojos, lo único que tenía que hacer era conseguir que Kai no lo siguiera hasta dentro, así que se dio media vuelta.

–Tú, espera aquí, voy a por el caballo –no siguió con su camino hasta que no vio que Kai se quedaba quieto. Así que con pasos decididos entró en el establo. Su caballo estaba metido en la cuadra. Se acercó a él y le acarició suavemente el hocico–. Hola Trueno. Vas a relinchar un poco, ¿de acuerdo amigo? –se agachó para coger una pequeña tira de paja de las muchas que había en el suelo. "Esto servirá", pensó mientras miraba un cubo vacío que estaba situado debajo de un grifo de agua. Escuchaba los ruidos que emitía su caballo mientras movía su cabeza de un lado hacia otro. Llenó el cubo de agua y lo dejó ahí. Se fue corriendo hacia su caballo y con la tira de paja empezó a rozársela en la crin, sabía que su caballo odiaba eso y que se desbocaría, poniéndose a dos patas mientras relinchaba– ¡Ah! –gritó.

Kai que estaba fuera esperándolo escuchó los gritos del menor y cómo el caballo parecía asustado. Quizás se había caído del caballo. Fue corriendo para ver que había pasado. Takao vio cómo la sombra del bicolor se acercaba más a la entrada del establo. Con decisión y con el cubo agarrado bien fuerte en las manos, no dudó en lanzarle en contenido, viendo a un bicolor desconcertado.

Kai no pudo apartarse cuando una trompa de agua estaba en su camino, así que no pudo evitar mojarse. Eso le había pillado desprevenido, pero sabía quién era el culpable de todo y lo iba a pagar con la misma moneda. Miró hacia su derecha escuchando cómo Takao se carcajeaba poniéndose ambas manos en la barriga.

–Jajaja, qué idiota, jajaja.

–¿Me ves gracioso? –le preguntó con seriedad, acercándose a él, mientras analizaba todo lo que había a su alrededor.

–Jajaja... –asintió mientras se limpiaba una pequeña lágrima que le impedía ver con claridad a Kai. Una sonrisa retorcida por parte del bicolor hizo que Takao retrocediera.

–Así que gracioso. –continuó.

–Eso he dicho –afirmó. Para sorpresa del joven de cabellos azules, el bicolor se fue hacia su derecha, quizás iría a cambiarse. Pero tarde se dio cuenta de lo que en realidad pretendía el otro. Kai se había agachado y había cogido en sus manos un cubo lleno de agua. Con rapidez fue empapado de pies a cabeza– ¡Ah! –se quejó.

–Ya somos dos –sonrió– ¿Te ha hecho gracia? –le preguntó con burla.

–¡Je! No sabes cuánto –siseó. Cogió su cubo y empezó a llenarlo de agua–. Te voy a dejar tan mojado que vas a tener que cambiarte –cortó el agua del grifo y se disponía a lanzárselo cuando Kai cogió el mismo cubo con sus manos forcejeando para tirárselo a él– ¡Este cubo es para ti, no para mí! –forcejeaba viendo cómo el agua se estaba desperdiciando.

–¡No tengo ganas de jugar! –intentaba volver a mojar a Takao para así impedir que el mojado fuera él.

–¡Pues entonces suelta el cubo!

–¡Vale! –para sorpresa de Takao lo soltó, pero éste estaba haciendo tanta fuerza por quererlo, que se echó el cubo encima y acto seguido se cayó sentado sobre un montón de paja.

El moreno de piel tiró el cubo de mala gana ya que aún seguía en una de sus manos. Le miró con rencor para después mirarse la ropa. Estaba totalmente rebozado por la paja– ¿¡Por qué has soltado!?

–Porque me lo has pedido –dijo con inocencia acercándose a él.

–¡No me vengas con esas! –se puso de pie histérico.

–Te aconsejo que te duches.

–¡Y yo que te quedes así, para que pilles una pulmonía! –bramó.

–Creo que tu deseo no va a poder ser.

–¡Pues qué lástima! –se quejó. Pasó de largo de él, poniéndose a su espalda. Cuando Kai se dio la vuelta, Takao lo empujó con fuerza hacia el montón de paja, pero en un rápido reflejo, Kai agarró la mano del moreno, llevándoselo consigo al suelo. Cuando el bicolor notó que estaba totalmente tumbado, abrazó al joven de cabellos azules y cambió de posición, dejándolo debajo. Con rapidez le cogió ambos brazos y se los puso a la altura de la cabeza.

–¡Escúchame muy bien!

–¡Suéltame! –le reprochó. Todo había sido tan deprisa que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta en qué momento había caído él también.

–¡Si no fueras mi protegido, ese acto te hubiera costado la vida! ¡Deja este patético juego y no resultarás herido, te lo advierto!

–¡Qué me sueltes te digo y quítate de encima! ¡Pesas! –Empezó a moverse para intentar liberarse, pero sólo consiguió sonrojarse al sentir como el miembro de Kai rozaba el suyo.– ¡Suéltame o te juro que cuando me libere de ti, te daré un puñetazo!

–Antes de que lo hagas te habré dejado inconsciente. Te lo advierto, no juegues a un juego de mayores o lo puedes lamentar –le amenazó con serenidad, quitándose de encima.

–¿Juego de mayores? ¿¡Pero con quién piensas que estás hablando!? –Kai le miró un segundo, para luego salir de ahí.– ¡Eh! ¡Te estoy hablando viejo! ¡No creas que tus amenazas me asustan! –salió corriendo detrás de él– ¡¿Me has oído?! ¡Nadie me deja con la palabra en la boca!– apretó el puño – ¡Más vale que te duches, porque apestas!

–¡Ya somos dos! –contestó con ambas manos en los bolsillos y con una sonrisa en sus labios. Le encantaba escuchar a Takao así de revolucionado. Eso significaba un triunfo para él en este caso, aunque había terminado como él, pero había sentido su cuerpo de nuevo tan cerca... lástima que fuese su protegido.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Takao estaba intentando maquinar el siguiente plan mientras se duchaba. Ese bicolor no se iba a salir con la suya, él tenía que quedar como vencedor. Le demostraría que no era ningún niño y que si quería, le podía dar muchos problemas. Aunque su enemigo estaba como un flan, no iba a dejar que lo humillara.

Sonrió al recodar ese roce en su miembro. La verdad es que se había puesto nervioso. Era la primera vez que sentía algo así. Sin embargo no le importaría que una cosa así le volviera a suceder.

–Jajaja... a por el siguiente plan –cortó el grifo del agua, salió de la ducha y cogió la toalla que colgaba de la pared, para secarse.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Kai estaba peinándose frente al espejo. No dejaba de pensar en cómo Takao lo había pillado desprevenido con ese ataque de agua. La verdad es que únicamente de pensar que Takao podía haberse caído del caballo le había asustado y no quería perder el tiempo. Sólo pensaba desesperadamente en que no le hubiera ocurrido nada grave. La verdad es que le estaba preocupando más de la cuenta.

Lo que debía de hacer por su bien, era encontrar a ese loco anónimo de las cartas e irse de allí. Tendría que dejar esas tonterías de los retos para otro momento, no estaba ahí para divertirse, sino para protegerlo, así que eso haría.

Salió de la habitación, esperando a el chico joven de cabellos azules saliera, y no tardó mucho en hacerlo. Sus ojos eran desafiantes. Eso le gustaba mucho.

–Que sea la última vez que te pasas de la raya conmigo, ¿está claro? –le amenazó el menor.

–Si no me buscas la boca, no tengo porqué atacarte. Será mejor que dejemos esta estúpida pelea por el control y mejor dediquémonos por separado a otras cosas –le contestó con total tranquilidad.

–No te busco la boca y hago lo que me da la gana.

–Deberías de estar estudiando.

–Debería, pero no quiero.

–Hm... Haz lo que te dé la gana. Yo voy a seguir con mi trabajo, y no a jugar con un chiquillo.

–¿Chiquillo? ¿¡Qué chiquillo!? Lo que pasa es que te da miedo enfrentarte a mí.

–Mira, mocoso. Tú no me das miedo, que te queda claro. Si piensas que me voy a ir de esta mansión sólo porque me has tirado un cubo de agua y me has rebozado en la paja, estás equivocado.

–Pues ya veremos cuánto tiempo más vas a soportar quedarte en esta mansión.

Con pasos decididos bajó las escaleras. Kai se preguntaba que estaría tramando ahora. El menor entró al comedor viendo cómo su padre se levantaba del sofá al igual que su hermano.

–Takao –le llamó el hombre.

–¿Qué?– contestó. No era posible que lo hubieran visto rebozado en paja, ya que tanto Hitoshi como Shibure habían estado en el despacho del segundo arreglando unos papeles.

–Verás, tenemos que ir de viaje. Hay asuntos que resolver –le explicó su padre.

–¿Ahora? Pero yo... ¿tengo qué ir?

–No, Hitoshi vendrá conmigo. –le hizo saber.

–Ah, ¿y cuándo os vais?

–Dentro de diez minutos. No tardaremos mucho en regresar. Será un viaje rápido. Antes de que te des cuenta estaremos aquí de nuevo. Cuida de la mansión.

–Vale.

Hitoshi miró el reloj de su muñeca–. Se nos hará tarde sino salimos ya –anunció.

–Bien –se acercó a su hijo menor y le besó en la frente–. Cuídate y pórtate bien.

–Lo haré.

El hombre ahora se dirigió al guardaespaldas– Kai.

–Señor.

–Ya sabes lo que hacer.

–Sí, señor –contestó. Sin más, Shibure pasó de largo de ambos. Hitoshi se quedó mirando a su hermano.

–Adiós, Takao.

–Adiós –contestó el menor.

Hitoshi se detuvo frente a Kai, observándole. Iba a separarse de él un día o dos. En ese tiempo podía pasar de todo. Aunque él se adelantaría a su hermanito y conquistaría a Kai a su regreso. Sonrió con confianza y eso hizo que Kai se alertara bajó esas gafas aunque no lo dio a demostrar.

La puerta de la mansión al cerrarse indicó que ya habían salido de ahí. Takao se acercó al mayordomo y empezó a susurrarle algo.

–Sí, señorito –contestó éste dirigiéndose a la cocina. Takao se cruzó de brazos para esperar. Kai no tardó mucho en ver cómo Gustuv traía un plato de plástico, y un bote de nata en la mano–. Aquí tiene señorito.

–Gracias –dejó ambas cosas sobre la mesa al quitársela de las manos a Gustuv. Le quitó el tapón al bote y presionó en el botón, poniéndolo boca abajo sobre el plato para echar la nata en ella haciendo círculos en el aire. El bicolor veía cómo el plato estaba inundado de nata. Si se iba a comer todo eso se iba a poner enfermo. Takao tapó el bote, cogió en sus manos el plato y con el dedo índice empezó a degustarlo, acercándose a Kai. –¿Te gusta la nata Kai?

–Hpm.

–Pruébala, está rica. Aquí hay para los dos. Vamos, quítate las gafas y empieza a comer conmigo.

–Estoy bien así.

–¿Pero qué dices? Es de mala educación comer con gorra, gafas puestas y todo eso. –Venga –le rogó, probándola de nuevo–. Hmm, qué rica –Kai se quitó las gafas, aunque no sabía si hacia bien o no, pero se las guardó en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta–. Eso es otra cosa, ya puedes probarla –le sonrió. Cuando Kai iba a levantar el brazo para dirigir su dedo índice hasta el plato, Takao le hundió el plato en la cara, soltándolo y viendo cómo se quedaba pegado en la cara de Kai. Acto seguido, el plato cayó al suelo poniéndolo todo perdido. Kai no tardó en quitarse la nata de los ojos con los dedos para mirar a Takao con una mirada fiera. El menor pasó su dedo índice por la mejilla de Kai, llevándose un poco de nata en el. Se lo llevó a la boca, saboreándolo–. Hm, buenísimo. Lástima que te la hayas llevado tu toda. –Empezó a reírse del aspecto del otro– ¿Sabes? No había pastel –le informó–. Será mejor que te cambies de ropa y te limpies esa cara, o algún crío te confundirá con un payaso de circo –Kai se pasó la lengua alrededor de los labios, quitándose de ahí la nata. No le iba a seguir el juego a ese niño, contendría su rabia.

–Tú vienes conmigo. –sentenció el mayor.

–Claro, yo te acompaño hasta tu misma puerta si hace falta.

–Ve delante –le ordenó.

–Claro, faltaría más.

Subieron las escaleras. Kai se dio la vuelta para mirar a Takao antes de entrar a su habitación para cambiarse–. No te muevas de aquí.

–Claro –contestó con inocencia.

–Hmmm –se metió con rapidez en la habitación, cerrando de un portazo.

–Jajaja. Bien ahora he de actuar con rapidez.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Kai salió de su habitación. Miró hacia ambos lados del pasillo para ver si veía a Takao. Se acercó a la puerta de enfrente y la tocó.

–Takao, ¿estás ahí? –no recibió respuesta.

Bajó las escaleras, esperaba que estuviera en el comedor. Tampoco estaba. Miró en la sala del piano, los despachos, en la piscina. Al no encontrarlo decidió meterse en su habitación. Tenía que localizarlo, antes de que pasara algo. Encendió el ordenador portátil, el cual no tardó en indicarle las coordenadas. Estaba fuera de la mansión, Takao había aprovechado su descuido para escaparse de allí.

Metió el rastreador en el bolsillo de su pantalón vaquero de tela fina. Sí, pantalones vaqueros, ya que no le quedaban más trajes para poder ponerse y tuvo que optar por vestirse normal. Una sudadera fina de color rojo, la cual tenía dos bolsillos. Cogió unas esposas que tenía guardadas en un maletín y se las metió en un bolsillo.

Rápidamente bajó las escaleras y se dirigió hasta su coche que estaba metido en una de las cocheras. Se quedó con la boca abierta al ver su coche hecho un puro graffiti.

–Takao, te juro que cuando te encuentre te mato yo mismo –amenazó, subiéndose al coche y arrancándolo. Inmediatamente puso el dispositivo en marcha, viendo una pequeña señal en el mapa, que le marcaba la posición de Takao.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Takao paseaba animadamente por las calles. Respiró profundamente.

–Qué bien huele la libertad –dijo más que satisfecho. Llegó a un parque, dónde se sentó en uno de los bancos para admirar el paisaje–. Así debería de ser siempre –miró hacia el cielo, cerró los ojos al cegarse con el sol. A pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, notaba la claridad, pero de pronto sintió como se volvía oscuro de golpe. Así que abrió los ojos para ver si lo había tapado alguna nube, pero en lugar de eso, vio como un par de ojos carmesíes lo miraban con enfado– ¿Pero qué? ¿Cómo me has encontrado?

–Eso no importa. –le restó importancia con seriedad.

–Claro que importa, ¿y por qué vas sin tu uniforme? –le preguntó al ver la evidencia.

–Porque uno está en la ropa sucia y el otro lleno de nata –le explicó, cogiéndole de la mano con brusquedad y levantándolo de un tirón del banco.

–¡Oye, me haces daño! –se quejó soltándose del agarre con brusquedad.

–¡Te vienes ahora mismo conmigo!

–¡Pues alcánzame si puedes! –le empujó, haciendo que Kai retrocediera unos pasos.

Empezó a correr como loco, evitando a toda la gente que se le cruzaba. Kai lo seguía bastante cerca. Takao cruzó un paso de peatones aprovechando que estaba el semáforo en verde. Kai no tuvo la misma suerte y tuvo que pararse en seco al ver cómo los coches corrían como locos. Sus ojos no dejaban de mirar la dirección en la que iba Takao.

Cuando el semáforo cambio de color, los coches pararon de nuevo y Kai aumentó su potencia al correr. Había varias direcciones, cualquiera de ellas las podía haber tomado Takao, así que sacó el artefacto y tomó la opción correcta enseguida.

Takao estaba harto de correr y lo más seguro es que hubiera despistado al bicolor al haber tantas calles que escoger. Se metió en un callejón que hacía esquina. De esa manera miraría de vez en cuando si seguía siendo perseguido o no y podría mientras tanto descansar de esa carrera. Sonrió confiado al ver que no había nadie, cuando sintió en una de sus muñecas algo muy frío.

No tardó en mirarse la muñeca y comprobar que era una ¿esposa? La sonrisa se le borró al ver que Kai estaba ahí, ¿pero cómo? El callejón no era sin salida, pero aun así, ¿cómo pudo llegar en tan poco tiempo al mismo callejón en el que él se encontraba en esos momentos? Su mente paró de hacerse preguntas, cuando vio a Kai ponerse la otra esposa en su muñeca.

–A ver si ahora te dejas de estupideces.

–¡No quiero estar esposado a ti, eso no tiene gracia! –le reclamó el menor.

–¡Lo que no tiene gracia es ver cómo me has dejado el coche! –le gritó, acorralándolo en la pared.

–Pero si te ha quedado de lo más mono –suavizó la voz–. Rojo, azul, naranja, verde, amarillo... jajaja.

–Pues te haré que lo limpies con la lengua –empezó a caminar. Takao intentaba resistirse a caminar, pero cada vez que lo hacía, su muñeca sufría por los tirones de las esposas. En ese momento, un chico alto, con gafas oscuras, musculoso y con un pañuelo atado a la cabeza, les cerró el paso del callejón. Kai miró al chico. Parecía que no lo miraba a él, sino a Takao. Tenían que irse de allí deprisa.

Se dio la vuelta, pero vio cómo un coche les cerró el otro paso.

–¿Qué pasa aquí? –preguntó el joven de cabellos azules.

–Hm –miró con enfado a ese chico– ¿Qué es lo que queréis? –exigió saber el blanquecino de piel.

–Queremos al chico –le hizo saber con voz muy grave el desconocido.

–¿Para? –preguntó, intentando sacar información que sabía de sobra que no le darían.

–Eso no te importa, entréganoslo. –contestó.

–Yo no me voy con nadie –interrumpió Takao–. Así que deja que nos vayamos.

–Como quieras –el grandullón hizo crujir sus nudillos y cuello–. Será por las malas.

–Kai, suéltame estas malditas esposas –le dijo Takao observando como el otro se iba acercando.

–No tengo la llave aquí –le respondió sin perder el contacto visual del desconocido.

–¡Serás idiota! –le regañó.

–Takao, eso no importa ahora –con la mano esposada, le cogió la mano y lo guió de manera que quedase detrás de él. Aunque eso significase tener un brazo menos en ese momento.

–Me bastaran con mis puños para destrozarte. –decía el desconocido, centrándose en los movimientos de ambos jóvenes.

–¿No me digas? –preguntó Kai con una mirada desafiante–. Takao, intenta protegerte detrás de mí como puedas.

–Pero... –intentó replicar nervioso.

–Haz lo que te digo –le ordenó.

–Prepárate –advirtió el joven musculoso.

Con el puño cerrado intentó darle un puñetazo al bicolor. Kai lo esquivó andando hacia atrás. Otro puñetazo con la otra mano fue lanzado por su parte que igualmente fue esquivado. Aprovechando que el otro iba a intentar golpearle de nuevo, se dejó caer al suelo, arrastrando a Takao con él. Apoyó su mano en el suelo, dándole una buena patada al grandullón en las piernas, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo.

Inmediatamente se puso de pie, obligando a Takao a hacerlo. Un pequeño quejido por parte del menor hizo que le mirase, fue justo en el instante que el grandullón aprovechó para ponerse en pie. Cuando Kai regresó la vista al hombre musculoso, éste le propinó un puñetazo certero. Ese puñetazo le había pillado desprevenido.

Rápidamente contestó con varias patadas seguidas en el estómago, haciendo al otro retroceder a la vez que él adelantaba los pasos a la pata coja. Con su mano libre le dio un puñetazo en la cara. Haciendo que el otro se quejara de dolor.

Takao estaba asombrado y a la vez asustado. Kai era todo un profesional en eso de dar golpes, pero le asustó el ver cómo el desconocido sacaba una navaja de su bolsillo y se la cambiaba de mano a mano. Rápidamente los dos empezaron a retroceder.

Takao para ayudar a Kai y Kai para evitar que la navaja le diera en el estómago, como era el objetivo del otro. Si al menos no estuviera esposado a Takao, podría hacerle una llave y dejarlo inconsciente, pero la realidad era otra y no sabía cómo podía contraatacar. Ni siquiera podía bajar la guardia para coger la pistola que tenía más abajo de la rodilla. Takao miró hacia atrás, quizás podía ayudar en algo. Vio una barra de hierro en el suelo, quizás eso le sería útil a Kai.

–¿Te sirve una barra de hierro? –le preguntó, esperando la respuesta de su guardaespaldas.

–Sí –le contestó mientras seguía esquivando los navajazos que ésta vez iban hacia la cara.

Takao no esperó más para agacharse, alargar la mano y cogerla. Una vez en sus manos, no vaciló en ponérsela a Kai en la otra–. Toma.

Al cogerla, Kai sintió un pequeño rasponazo en la cara. Una vez que tuvo el hierro en su mano, lo cogió sujetándolo con ambas manos, aunque Takao tuviera que ponerse a su lado y dejar que Kai guiase su brazo. Con el hierro, le dio un golpe en el estómago, el cual hizo que la navaja que sujetaba en sus manos, cayera al suelo.

Kai aprovechó esto para darle otro golpe en la barbilla y uno último en la cabeza, el cual lo dejó tirado en suelo. Kai respiraba agitado, viendo al otro inconsciente. El ruido del motor del coche que estaba a sus espaldas, hizo que ambos se dieran media vuelta, viendo cómo se alejaba.

Kai soltó el hierro en el suelo y miró a Takao– ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó, haciéndole ver a Takao cómo su mejilla estaba sangrando ligeramente.

–Sí, lo estoy –contestó un poco aturdido.

–Bien, vámonos de aquí.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Kai abrió la puerta de su coche y sacó de la guantera la llave. La metió en la cerradura de las esposas y liberando así sus manos. Takao se sobó la muñeca en cuanto lo hizo y Kai simplemente guardó las esposas en su bolsillo.

–Entra en el coche –le mandó. Takao lo hizo sin ningún tipo de protesta. Sólo se metió en el coche y se puso el cinturón de seguridad. Kai hizo lo mismo y puso el motor del coche en marcha. No tardaron mucho en salir de esa zona.

Takao se sentía mal, por su culpa Kai había sido golpeado. Menos mal que encontró esa barra de hierro a tiempo o si no, no estarían todavía allí.

–Kai. –Pronunció, pero éste guardaba silencio–. Necesito saberlo, ¿cómo sabías dónde estaba?

–Soy guardaespaldas –le contestó con simpleza. Estaba claro que no le iba a decir a Takao cómo lo hacía.

Takao se detuvo un momento a pensar en ello. Debía de haberle puesto una especie de chip, sino no se explicaba esa rapidez para encontrarlo. Si era un chip, ¿dónde lo tenía? Imposible que fuera en el cuerpo o en su cabello, eso no se podía mojar. En la ropa, lo dudaba, ya que lo habría visto al ponerse las camisas o pantalones, además de que también se podían mojar y Kai no sabía con exactitud que ropa se pondría todos los días. Así que sólo le quedó una opción, algo que no se mojase y llevase con él siempre.

–Están en mis zapatillas, ¿verdad? –le miró para ver la reacción de Kai, pero éste parecía que no se había sorprendido–. Por eso sabes dónde estoy en cada momento – continuó–. Dime. ¿Qué es? ¿Es una especie de chip?

–Guarda tu saliva, porque vas a limpiarme el coche desde las ruedas hasta el techo –le habló en un tono frío e hiriente.

–No puedes obligarme a hacerlo –se cruzó de brazos

–O lo haces o llamo ahora mismo a tu padre para decirle lo que ha pasado hoy. ¿Estás dispuesto a que empeore de salud?

–Grrr...

–Tú lo has hecho, tú lo limpias –se tocó la mejilla al sentir cómo le picaba. La sangre estaba deslizándose por la mejilla–. Genial –se quejó. Como pudo, sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se la puso en la mejilla.

–¿Te duele?

–Hay otras cosas que me duelen más –contestó, dejando a Takao con sus pensamientos.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Habían llegado a la mansión y ambos se encontraban en sus habitaciones. Uno curándose la mejilla y el otro cambiándose de pantalones, poniéndose unos cortos de vestir. Su pecho estaba al descubierto para no mancharse la camisa de algún líquido extraño. Los dos salieron y fueron a parar a donde estaba el coche.

–Saca la lengua. –le recordó Kai.

Takao miró el coche con todas esas obras de arte de distintos colores–. No seas exagerado.

–No lo soy. Adelante.

Takao sacó su lengua al ver la cara tan seria del blanquecino–. Es muy corta. –le hacía ver.

–Como si es diminuta –se encogió de hombros, dándole a demostrar al menor que eso le daba igual.

–Pero está lleno desde una punta hasta la otra de graffiti.

–Como si no lo supieras. Te va a oscurecer como no te des prisa. –le aclaró.

–Imbécil –masculló agachando la cabeza frente al capó. Sacó su lengua y le dio una pequeña lametada– ¡Guagh! ¡Qué asco! –empezó a escupir en el suelo.

–Acostúmbrate al sabor, porque vas a tener para rato –Takao lo miró con rencor. Agachó la cabeza y sacó la lengua de nuevo–. Espera –Takao levantó la vista–. He decidido que será mejor que utilices unos trapos, agua y mucho jabón.

–Me lo podías haber dicho antes. Me hubiera ahorrado ese asqueroso sabor. –decía con queja.

–Créeme si te digo que no iba a cambiar de opinión, pero si te gusta hacer lo que haces ahora... –alargó la frase.

–Voy a por los trapos –dijo con rapidez.

Había pasado un rato y Kai veía cómo Takao se estaba esforzando en dejar el coche como nuevo. La verdad es que no había sido tan mala idea hacer que le limpiara el coche. Ahora disfrutaba viendo el pecho desnudo de Takao, los brazos mojados por los trapos con jabón y agua. El sudor le bajaba por la frente, debido al inmenso calor que hacía a esas horas. Takao se la retiraba de la frente con el dorso de la mano, pero parecía no servirle de mucho.

El menor cogió la manguera del agua y se la enchufó a él mismo. Necesitaba refrescarse de alguna manera, y que mejor manera que con el agua. El bicolor no podría tener una mejor escena que esa. Unos dolores bajos lo estaban martirizando. No podía seguir viendo esa escena, pero sin embargo sus ojos no dejaban de hacerlo en contra de su deseo.

El moreno de piel por su parte estaba en silencio. Se sentía culpable de todo. Kai estaba enfadado con él y no era para menos, después de todo le habían pegado por su culpa, lo había metido en un lío, y casi no salen de él. No quería ni pensar que hubiera ocurrido si ese grandullón en vez de herirle en la mejilla, lo hubiera hecho en un ojo. Lo podía haber dejado ciego. Tendría que pedirle disculpas, aunque no quería reconocerlo. En cuanto lo hiciera, Kai dejaría de fijarse en él y tendría que recurrir a una nueva estratagema.

Mientras tanto, en el hospital...

Un chico musculoso y grandullón estaba en una camilla.

–Lo siento primo, pero no pude hacer nada –le explicaba al que no dejaba de mirarle.

–Estaba esposado. Sólo tenías que deshacerte de él. –le hizo ver.

–Pero a pesar de eso está muy bien entrenado y ese joven de cabellos azules le pasó una barra de hierro. Antes de que yo me diera cuenta ya me había golpeado. –seguía diciéndole.

–Wally, te dejé bien claro que quería que dejases a ese metomentodo fuera –sonrió cínicamente–. Por suerte, no te ha encontrado la policía. –al menos eso había sido algo bueno. Hacía una hora, tanto Wally como su primo estaban conduciendo por la ciudad cuando éste vio a Takao correr por las calles. Después vio a ese guardaespaldas. Ese bicolor le podía dar muchos problemas sino acababa con él pronto. Así que hizo un rápido plan con Wally. Wally mataba a Kai y le llevaría a Takao ante él–. Tengo que irme Wally. Intenta recuperarte pronto.

–Bien, adiós –la verdad es que su primo cada día le daba más miedo. Se comportaba y decía cosas raras, pero no le gustaba llevarle la contraria o podría ponerse peor. Simplemente compadecía a ese chico joven de cabellos azules.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Takao se había dado la paliza de su vida, así que se sentó en el suelo cansado.

–Ya lo tienes, está mejor que nuevo. –le anunció a Kai.

–Gracias –le agradeció.

Hacía un buen rato que le estaba dando la espalda y no comprendía porqué, quizás seguía enfadado con él– ¿No lo vas a mirar?

–Me fío de tu palabra –estaba sonrojado a más no poder y el pequeño Kai no estaba dispuesto a dormirse de nuevo. Tenía que hacer que Takao se fuera de ahí y si no lo conseguía, al menos tenía que intentar que no le viera ahora o sería el hazme reír de todos.

–Al menos podrías mirarme mientras te hablo yo. Eso es falta de educación –se cruzó de brazos esperando la respuesta del otro.

–Tú me haces lo mismo a mí, no veo porqué yo no lo puedo hacer igual contigo.

–Porque me molesta.

–¿Te molesta?

–En absoluto –sonrió desafiante–. Si no me quieres mirar mejor para mí, así no tendré que verte a la cara.

–La psicología inversa no va a funcionar conmigo. –contestó al caer en la cuenta de lo que pretendía el menor de repente con ese cambio de respuesta.

Takao se puso de pie y se fue acercando a él poco a poco al ver como lo de la psicología inversa no iba a funcionar–. Contigo no funciona nada. Es imposible que estés casado con ese carácter que tienes.

–No te acerques a mí –refirió. Se puso ambas manos en su entrepierna, por si Takao decidía asomarse más de la cuenta. Ese dolor no se iba a acabar nunca, así que tendría el mismo que darle una solución–. Más te vale que no salgas de la mansión, porque esta vez no estaré cerca para salvarte de nadie. ¿Entendido? –fue con pasos largos y rápidos hacia la mansión, perdiéndose de la vista de Takao.

–Ha pasado de mí. Eso no me gusta. No saldré de aquí no porque él me lo ha dicho, sino porque no me... apetece. –finalizó–. Pasearé por aquí como otras veces he hecho.

Sus pasos lo guiaban hacia el gran portón de hierro. Quién lo diría, un chico rico se supone que ha de ser inmensamente feliz, pues no era así. No podía salir a ningún sitio el sólo y necesitaba una niñera que le cubriera la espalda.

En ese momento, alguien con un guante negro se estaba ocultando tras un arbusto, observando tranquilamente a Takao. Ni en sus más recientes sueños se lo había imaginado tan hermoso.

Kinomiya agarró con ambas manos los enormes hierros para luego apoyar su cabeza en ellas. Su mirada estaba puesta en el suelo, en el vio un sobre blanco, el cual pegaba a la esquina del portón. Con lentitud caminó hacia él y lo tomó en las manos.

–Takao Kinomiya –leyó–. Es para mí –le dio la vuelta a la carta para saber quien se la enviaba–. Qué raro, no hay nada –tenía curiosidad por saber que había dentro, así que no iba a esperar mucho tiempo para abrirla.

–Estás aquí –la voz de Kai le hizo detenerse en su tarea.

–Pues claro –respondió dándose la vuelta, guardando la carta tras su espalda. La dobló por la mitad y se la metió en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Estaba claro que no se la iba a enseñar al bicolor. No quería que leyera la carta, hasta ahí podía llegar el asunto.

El hombre que permanecía inmóvil y escondido, sentía cómo la cólera se encendía en él. Estaba encapuchado para que las cámaras de seguridad no lo delataran.

Kai por su parte le indicaba con la cabeza a Takao que lo siguiera. En ese momento ambos escucharon como un coche se paraba frente al gran portón. Era una limusina negra que ambos perfectamente conocían.

–¿Mi padre? ¿Qué hace aquí? –preguntó al aire, viendo cómo las enormes puertas de hierro se abrían para dar paso al vehículo y después se cerraban. Tanto el mayor como el menor, se hicieron a un lado para dejar pasar a la limusina.

Cuando Hitoshi se bajó del coche, lo primero que hizo fue preguntar.

–Takao, ¿qué haces así?

–Sí, hermanito, yo también te quiero –se tapó con la mano la muñeca que tenía el roce de la esposa–. Acabo de darme una refrescante ducha de la piscina.

–¿Con esos pantalones? –le miró incrédulo.

–Sí, yo me pongo lo que quiera –respondió, viendo cómo su hermano pasaba de largo de él para irse directo a Kai, mientras su padre se acercaba a él y le daba un abrazo–¿Cómo es que habéis llegado tan pronto? –confundido.

–El vuelo se ha cancelado debido al temporal, al parecer está cayendo una buena tormenta.

–Kai –le llamó Hitoshi– ¿Qué te ha pasado en la mejilla? –preguntó al ver que tenía una pequeña tirita.

–Me corté afeitándome, nada serio –pasó de largo de él. No quería decirle la verdad y esperaba que se hubiese tragado ese cuento.

–Hola, Kai –saludó Shibure.

–Señor.

–Pasemos todos dentro, hace mucho calor.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Takao estaba terminándose de vestir, mientras que Kai lo esperaba en el pasillo.

Se puso una camiseta de manga corta color verde y unos pantalones largos de color azul, la carta la había dejado en su mesita para que no fuera a parar a la ropa sucia con el pantalón.

Se sentó en la cama y miró el sobre detenidamente. Lo abrió con un abre cartas. Sacó el contenido. Desdobló el papel y empezó a leer.

"Muy pronto nuestros destinos se cruzarán y entonces serás mío"

–¿Pero qué demonios? ¿Qué es esto? –Observó las letras de distinto tamaño, colores y formas–. Esto no me da buena espina. ¿Será una broma de Kai? Pues si es así, se acabó el juego –siseó. Abrió la puerta con genio y le puso el escrito frente a sus ojos– ¿¡Te parece gracioso escribirme algo así!? ¡Pues no tiene gracia, podías habérmelo dicho a la cara!

–¿De dónde has sacado esto? –lo leyó detalladamente–. Huele a colonia –pudo apreciar

–¡Claro, tú mejor que nadie deberías de saberlo!

–Para el carro, ¿piensas que he sido yo?

–Es evidente –respondió con decisión, pero al ver la cara de Kai, ya estaba en duda de su teoría– ¿No?

–No he sido yo.

–¿¡Pues entonces quién!? –exigió saber.

–¿Qué pasa aquí? –Preguntó Hitoshi–. Se escuchan vuestras voces desde el comedor –Kai sin más le enseñó la carta–. Takao... no tenías que haber mirado en el cajón de papá. –le regañó sin levantar su tono de voz.

–¿Qué? –Preguntó, viendo cómo su hermano se quedaba sorprendido– ¿Hay más cómo éstas en el cajón de papá? –se fue corriendo hacia el despacho de Shibure.

–Takao, espera –su hermano fue tras él, y Kai se puso una mano en la frente. Hitoshi había metido la pata hasta el fondo al dar por hecho algo que no era.

Takao cerró la puerta del despacho con cerrojo y con rapidez intentó abrir el cajón del escritorio que estaba echado con llave. Abrió el cajón que estaba debajo y metió la mano debajo de éste, para notar como había una llave sujetada por un poco de celo. Con rapidez abrió el cajón que quería y empezó a sacar un montón de cartas.

Escuchaba los golpes de la puerta y cómo su hermano le pedía una y otra vez que abriera la puerta. Empezó a leer todas las amenazas que habían escritas en los papeles. Algunas eran más suaves que otras. Cayó sentado en el sillón giratorio de su padre al sentir cómo las fuerzas le fallaban. No entendía nada, alguien debía de darle una explicación de todo esto.

Shibure había subido al escuchar los gritos de Hitoshi y los ruidos de como Kai intentaba derribar la puerta a golpes con su hombro. Al ver la escena, le pidió la copia de las llaves a Gustuv que de inmediato se las subió. Así que no tardaron mucho en abrir la puerta. Lo primero que vieron al entrar fue un montón de cartas sobre la mesa y a un Takao sentado en el asiento que ocupaba siempre Shibure. Su cara era de desconcierto.

–Hijo.

–Qué alguien me explique que es todo esto –exigió el menor, intentando encontrar una explicación a todo eso sin mirarles.

–¿Cómo has encontrado la llave? –preguntó intentando cambiar el tema, aunque era un momento muy tenso.

–¡Contestadme! –Gritó– ¡¿Son amenazas?! –preguntó mirándoles, ya que las cartas se contradecían entre sí.

–Hijo, tranquilízate. Yo te explicaré lo poco que sé –Shibure se sentó frente a Takao–. Verás, hace muchos meses, empecé a recibir una carta. Sólo tenía puesto mi nombre, nada más. –aclaró-. La abrí y en ella pude leer como alguien se te declaraba. Pensé que era alguna chiquilla de tu instituto y que se había equivocado de nombre, pero, más cartas empezaron a llegar. Has leído el contenido de todas, así que sí, hijo. Son amenazas. –confirmó–. Empecé a asustarme, así que decidí no dejarte salir para que no pudieran hacerte daño, pero cuando me daba cuenta, te habías ido de casa para darte una vuelta con los amigos. Así que para tenerte más vigilado ya que yo no puedo por mis negocios, decidí contratar guardaespaldas con el único fin de protegerte.

–¿Pero de quién se trata? ¿Por qué hace esto? ¿Por qué a mí? –preguntó confundido.

–No lo sabemos, quizás vaya detrás de tu fortuna. En cualquier caso tanto tu hermano como yo, no queremos que te hagan daño. Por eso es mejor que no salgas de la mansión, hasta que encontremos el culpable de todo esto.

–Pero yo no tengo tanta fortuna como para que algún loco quiera matarme. –Hitoshi caminó hacia su padre y le tocó el hombro, el hombre giró la cabeza mirando a su hijo mayor a la vez que éste le asentía– ¿Qué me ocultáis? ¿Qué más sabéis? Decídmelo, es mejor que lo sepa. –decía nervioso, aunque intentando mantener la calma.

Hitoshi, fue el siguiente en hablar–. Verás, yo no voy a ocuparme de la empresa de papá. Si no tú, Takao. Eres el heredero de la familia. –finalizó la frase.

–Pero eso no es posible –dijo sorprendido–. Tú eres el mayor de la familia.

–Te mentimos sobre lo de la herencia. El menor de la familia se lo lleva todo, los bienes, las empresas, todo, Takao. –continuó su hermano.

–Pero, ¿y tú qué? –preguntó de nuevo confundido.

–Yo sólo tengo mi parte de la fortuna que me corresponde, nada más. –le informó.

–Yo no quiero llevar una empresa. –Miró ahora a su padre–. Papá, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie.

–Por eso te ocultamos la verdad hasta ahora. –aclaró el padre.

–Y porque no ha quedado más remedio –negó con la cabeza–. No es justo.

Se levantó de la silla con rapidez y salió de la habitación. Kai le siguió, viendo cómo Hitoshi abrazaba a su padre para darle consuelo. Takao se fue corriendo hacia la sala del piano, se sentó en el suelo y apoyó la espalda en la pared. Cuando Kai llegó hasta él lo encontró así, con la cabeza recargada en las manos.

–Es injusto, ¿sabes? Todo lo es. Yo lo he sido también –hablaba sabiendo que Kai estaba a su lado–. No sabía que mi padre enviaba guardaespaldas para protegerme de esa manera. Para mí era una diversión echarlos de aquí, era un juego. –confesó.

–Los demás se fueron sin saber el peligro que corrías, tu padre me lo hizo saber. –comentó Kai.

–Por eso sigues aquí, y yo tratándote así. –refirió.

–Es mi trabajo.

–Bueno, si no salgo de la mansión todo estará bien.

Kai no quería decirle nada para no ponerle más nervioso, pero él era el único que sabía cómo podía actuar alguien así–. Tengo que preguntarte algo. ¿Dónde encontraste esa carta?

–Estaba en el portón de la entrada. La encontré tirada en el suelo, en una esquina.

–Bien, escúchame atentamente. Voy a averiguar quién es esa persona, para eso voy a necesitar algunas de esas cartas. También un lugar espacioso y tranquilo.

–Puedes quedarte aquí, la mesa es más que espaciosa. Iré a por unas cuantas cartas.

–Iré a mi habitación a por unas cosillas. Quiero que estéis aquí tu padre, tu hermano y tú esperándome, ¿entendido?

–Claro –se incorporó, poniendo como apoyo su mano.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Todos estaban sorprendidos al ver el montón de cosas que había sobre la mesa. Ordenador portátil, un aerosol, un estuche negro, folios, las cartas, varios botecillos de colores, unos auriculares con micrófono, y otros artefactos que no entendían para que eran, pero que estaban ahí porque seguramente serían útiles.

Kai abrió el estuche negro, en el había una especie de tinta en polvo.

–Señor –le llamó la atención a Shibure–. Deme su pulgar derecho –Shibure extendió la mano y vio como Kai ponía su dedo pulgar sobre esa tinta, hizo un poco de presión y luego hizo lo mismo sobre un folio–. Ahora tú –miró a Hitoshi e hizo lo mismo–. Takao –mientras Takao dejaba su huella en el folio, tanto Shibure como Hitoshi se estaban quitando los restos limpiándose con un pañuelo de papel. Kai cogió el folio y apuntó el nombre de cada uno a su correspondiente huella.

–¿Para qué es eso? –pregunto Hitoshi, mientras Kai empezaba a conectar un cable en su ordenador.

–En las cartas aparecerán vuestras huellas, quiero saber si los de la otra persona están también. Si es así, pronto lo tendremos. Necesito estar solo, esto requiere mucha concentración.

Shibure cogió de ambos brazos a sus hijos–. Vámonos, cualquier cosa que necesites búscanos, o haznos llamar. Estaremos en el comedor –le hizo saber.

–Bien, señor.

Cuando Kai se quedó a solas, empezó a teclear en el ordenador. Se puso en la cabeza los auriculares con micrófono. El programa en el que se había metido le pidió el nombre y la contraseña.

–Nombre –le pidió el ordenador con voz de chica.

–Kai Hiwatari.

–Contraseña.

–Dobroye utro "Buenos días" –una barra empezó a completarse de color verde.

–Tipo de programa.

–Confidencial.

Mientras tanto, Kai extendió una carta sobre la mesa, cogió el aerosol, apretó el gatillo, viendo cómo pequeñas partículas se repartían por el folio. Hizo lo mismo con el folio que contenía las huellas. Dejó el aerosol en su sitio al estar todo mojado. El artefacto que estaba conectado al ordenador era una cámara infrarroja, aunque tenía una forma plana y no parecía para nada eso.

Pasó poco a poco la máquina por el folio, mientras con su otra mano tecleaba unos códigos. Rápidamente el ordenador había recogido la imagen. Empezó a teclear para acercar más la imagen y ver las huellas que habían en el. A su lado había un montón de letras diminutas color verde que le pasarían la información en cuanto hiciera un clic con el ratón sobre la huella.

Pinchó en una de las huellas y la información del propietario no tardó en llegar. Kai veía cómo las huellas eran exactamente iguales así que no había posible error.

–Fiabilidad del proceso cien por cien –le confirmo el ordenador.

Kai vio ante sus ojos, como aparecía una foto de Takao y su historial.

El proceso iba a ser largo, pero merecería la pena si encontraba alguna pista.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Eran las dos de la madrugada y Kai decidió despejar su cabeza un poco. Fue a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de batido de fresa. Caminó con el vaso en la mano hasta la puerta corredera que daba a la piscina. Se sentó en un pequeño escalón, mientras seguía pensando.

Hitoshi entró al comedor y vio la figura de Kai ahí sentada. Esta era su oportunidad para hablar con él. Estarían a solas, nadie los interrumpiría y menos a esas horas. Se acercó al bicolor por la espalda y carraspeó para hacerle saber que estaba ahí.

–Hola –se sentó a su lado, viendo cómo Kai ni siquiera le miraba– ¿Has averiguado algo?

–No mucho. Mañana miraré los videos de seguridad, quizás haya alguna pista.

–Debes de estar agotado –se acercó más a él. Kai le miró un segundo de soslayo para después volver a mirar hacia el frente– ¿Por qué no vamos a dar un paseo tú y yo por ahí? Dicen que la noche es joven.

–Estoy bien aquí.

–Pero... –se acercó más a él, estirando su brazo disimuladamente hacia el suelo pero pasando de largo del cuerpo de Kai–. No sólo puedes pensar en el trabajo, hay más cosas en las que pensar.

Takao estaba bajando el último de los muchos escalones que había en la casa. No podía dormir y un vaso de leche siempre le ayudaba a conciliar el sueño, así que caminó hacia la cocina. Se estaba sirviendo el vaso de leche cuando escuchaba murmullos en el comedor. Quiso averiguar de quien se trataba, así que con sigilo entró al comedor y se detuvo al ver que era Kai y su hermano, el cual estaba muy pegado a él.

–No sólo puedes pensar en el trabajo, hay más cosas en las que pensar –escuchó decir a Hitoshi.

–No sé que hay más importante que eso –le contestó, mirándole.

–Por ejemplo esto –se acercó con rapidez tomándolo del cuello de la camisa para que no pudiera retroceder y empezó a besarlo, con los ojos cerrados, intentando que Kai le diera permiso para pasar su lengua a su boca, pero no lo hacía y no tardó en sentir cómo las manos de Kai le tocaban el pecho para separarlo.

–No tenías porqué haber hecho eso –le miró con frialdad.

–¿Por qué no? ¿No te ha gustado? Déjame intentarlo de nuevo, verás cómo cambias de opinión –iba a acercarse otra vez, pero Kai se puso de pie.

Takao estaba atónito. No se esperaba que su hermano hiciera eso. Al ver que Kai se ponía de pie, se ocultó tras un sofá para no ser visto.

–Lo siento. –añadió el bicolor.

–¿Por qué no me dices que ha sido mi hermano el que te ha hecho ese corte? –Meditó unos segundos en sus palabras, poniéndose él también de pie–. Ya entiendo lo que pasa aquí. Te gusta él, ¿verdad?

–No digas estupideces.

Hitoshi asintió varias veces sintiendo como los celos lo carcomían por dentro–. No creas que no me he fijado en como tus ojos miran los suyos. Lo deseas, estoy seguro.

–... No es verdad.

–Claro que lo es. Y ahora es mi rival.

–Para de decir estupideces de una vez. –decía con seriedad.

–Sabes que llevo razón. No paras de hablar de él cada vez que te hago una pregunta. Tu prioridad es él y no como protegido. –aclaró.

–¡Basta ya! –le cogió de ambos brazos con fuerza y bajó la voz al recordar las horas que eran–. Es mi protegido y para que te quedes más tranquilo, en cuanto encuentre al que está haciendo esto, me iré de aquí. Mientras tanto tu padre confía en mí y no puedo fallarle. No es momento de estúpidos celos y reproches –le soltó inmediatamente y se dio media vuelta. Hitoshi apretó los puños con rabia y entró con rapidez a la mansión.

Takao estaba sentado tras ese el sofá. Apenas escuchaba la conversación, aunque si ese grito por parte del bicolor. Así que se asomó un poco por el lateral para ver cómo su hermano parecía muy enfadado e iba caminando hacia él, con rapidez pegó su espalda al respaldo del sofá, permaneciendo quieto y viendo como Hitoshi pasaba de largo. Cuando se sintió seguro de salir, lo hizo para ver cómo Kai estaba sentado con ambas manos puestas en el cuello.

–Hola –le saludó– ¿Puedo sentarme?

–Claro –contestó cogiendo su vaso del suelo y bebiendo un trago.

–¿Sabes ya de quién se trata?

–Me temo que no, creo que se imaginaba que algo así podía pasar y utilizó unos guantes para no dejar huellas tanto en el sobre como en el papel.

–Vaya –dijo preocupado.

–Tranquilo, mañana miraré todas las cintas de vigilancia, puede que los sirvientes no lo hayan visto, pero la cámara lo graba todo –le dijo para tranquilizarle–. Pensaba que ya estabas dormido.

–Lo he intentado –le contestó mirando el cielo–. Pero no podía dormir y esto es lo único que me ayuda –tenía todavía el vaso en la mano, así que le dio un pequeño trago–¿Sabes? Con todo eso encima de la mesa parecías un agente secreto de la CIA o algo así.

–No siempre he sido guardaespaldas –le contestó haciendo que Takao le mirase.

–¿Eras agente secreto?

–Afirmativo. Trabaje durante tres años en la CIA, después lo dejé para hacer lo que me gusta en esta vida –bebió un poco más de su batido que estaba en el suelo.

–Tienes suerte de poder escoger, yo no tengo opción.

–¿Qué escogerías si pudieras?

–Sería arquitecto. Desde que era pequeño siempre me ha llamado la atención los edificios, ver como los construyen, como dirigen con los planos... no me veo dirigiendo una empresa –le confesó–. No es lo que deseo, ni lo que me gusta. Seguro que te estoy aburriendo. –anunció al caer en la cuenta de eso.

–Negativo –contestó. Takao bostezó, la leche empezaba a hacerle efecto–. Te ves cansado, será mejor que te vayas a dormir.

–¿Y tú qué vas a hacer?

–Intentaré encontrar más pistas.

–¿A estas horas? Pero es muy tarde y tú te levantas muy temprano para ir a correr.

–No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado a no dormir mucho –le confesó y enarcó una ceja al caer en la cuenta de lo que Takao acababa de decir– ¿Cómo sabes que me levanto temprano para ir a correr?

–Te vi una mañana por casualidad –se sonrojó al recordar la escena–. Si tú no te vas a dormir, yo tampoco lo haré.

–Hm... –Sabía que Kinomiya era capaz de quedarse ahí toda la noche con él y quería que al menos descansase, después de todo ya estaría bastante nervioso al saber que alguien lo perseguía–. Tardaré un poco, tengo que recogerlo todo. –aclaró.

–Yo te ayudo –se puso de pie con el vaso vacío en la mano, Kai le imitó–. Por cierto, siento lo de tu herida.

–No tiene importancia.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Takao le ayudó al bicolor a subirlo todo a su habitación. Después salieron al pasillo.

–Me voy a la cama, han sido muchas emociones en un solo día y voy a aprovechar que la leche me está haciendo efecto –sonrió.

–Yo también me voy a la cama.

–Bien –se dio la vuelta, cogió el pomo de la puerta y la abrió–. Buenas noches.

–Spokoynoy nochi!

El moreno de piel se dio la vuelta– ¿Qué significa? –le preguntó con curiosidad, ya que no creía que le hubiese insultado.

–Buenas noches –le contestó con una pequeña sonrisa.

–Y pensar que me puse como una fiera por esa palabra. Jajaja, buenas noches –cerró la puerta.

Kai cerró la puerta al meterse en su habitación y empezó a reírse al recordar como hizo enfadar a Takao con esa frase.

Los dos no tardaron en quedarse en ropa interior y en meterse en la cama. Nunca se sabía lo que podía suceder mañana y era mejor descansar.

Continuará…

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Megumi Kinomiya:** Hola, espero que te haya gustado el capi. Seguro que a Mermaid no le gustó leer como Kai hace que Takao empiece a limpiar el coche a lengüetazos, porque no le gusta que se porte mal con Takao, pero éste esta vez se lo merecía. Me refiero a limpiar el coche, lo de lamerlo era sólo una humillación.

**Elizabeth:** Pues yo también le tengo mucha envidia a Takao, aunque ahora mismo lo compadezco porque no ha sido su día de suerte. Primero sale rebozado, después se ve envuelto en una pelea, después le tocó limpiar el coche de Kai y por último se entera de una noticia así.

**Rub:** Siento el retraso, pero aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capi, el cual os ha revelado más cosas o eso creo yo, jijiji. Hitoshi al menos va a dormir feliz por haber besado a Kai y no está dispuesto a perder frente a su hermano, aunque Kai le corta rápidamente los humos.

**Phoenix:** Pues Takao está ahora de vacaciones y cómo puedes ver, ya ha vuelto a intentar escaparse. Menos mal que Kai lo encontró a tiempo, porque si no, es posible que lo hubieran raptado. Y entonces sí, nuestro pequeño niño hubiera estado en manos de quien sabe.

**Takaita Hiwatari:** Cómo puedes ver hermanita, Hitoshi no perdió el tiempo y encima quería repetir el beso ¬¬. ¿Y qué me dice de Kai? Tuvo que irse de urgencia cuando Takao limpiaba su coche, jajaja. Ahora que Takaito sabe la verdad, ¿crees que intentará volver a escaparse de nuevo? Nunca se sabe con nuestro niño. ¿Y qué me dices del mensaje que le enviaron? ¿Qué crees que puede significar?

**Mie**–**roll:** Gracias por tu review. Espero que el capi te haya resuelto algunas dudas, si no ha sido así, puede que en los siguientes lo hagan.

**Senshi H.R:** Jajaja, Takaita me lo había dicho. Siento que no se entendiera, pensaba que allí se decía igual, pero ya veo que no así. Este capi creo que ha sido un poco más largo que los demás. En el has podido ver muchas cosas, como por ejemplo el beso de Hitoshi, has podido ver un poco de acción, como Takao se entera de la verdad y las jugarretas que le hace a Kai. Si leíste algo del fic que tú o yami no entendieron, pregúntanos a mí o a mi hermanita ¿ok?

Espero que os haya gustado, si ha sido así por favor hacédmelo saber. Cuidaos mucho, xao.


	6. Chapter 6

**Pareja:** Kai&Takao

**Advertencia:** Shounen –ai

–Diálogos.

"Pensamientos."

**Para Senshi Hisaki Raiden.**

**EL GUARDAESPALDAS**

–Kaily Hiwatari–

Continuación...

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Eran las siete de la tarde y Takao no paraba de dar vueltas en el comedor. Hitoshi lo miraba sin perderlo de vista.

–Tarda mucho –dijo con nerviosismo el menor, sin dejar de dar vueltas.

–Es normal –le habló su hermano con seriedad. Estaba enfadado con Takao, porque sabía perfectamente que Kai lo deseaba antes que a él. No entendía que tenía su hermano que no tuviera él.

–Creo que voy a mirar cómo va –iba a dar un paso, cuando su hermano lo detuvo.

–Quieto ahí –le ordenó.

–Pero Kai lleva mucho tiempo encerrado en el cuarto de vigilancia.

–Tiene que mirar todos los videos de vigilancia desde el mismo día en que comenzaron a llegar las cartas. Son muchos meses y muchos días, así que intenta calmarte y siéntate de una vez.

–No me da la gana de calmarme. –le dejó claro–. Un tío que está loco, quiere conseguir algo de mí y no sé lo que es –le comentó con euforia, pero sin gritarle. Se cruzó de brazos por la ansiedad que sentía, no podía estarse quieto aunque lo intentara–. Quizás pueda ayudarle de alguna manera.

–Pidió no ser molestado. Se lo dijo a papá esta mañana bien temprano.

–Mn... –estudió la voz y los movimientos fáciles de su hermano–.Te noto enfadado hermanito. Tu cara de ogro gruñón no me dice otra cosa.

–Te equivocas –su ceño estaba fruncido y su mirada era fría. Sólo desviaba la mirada para no mirar directamente a su hermano.

–Como si no nos conociéramos de sobra.

–Déjame en paz.

–Faltaría más, guarda secretos. –le acusó-

–Takao –alargó el nombre, eso le estaba molestando. Cada palabra que le iba dirigida ya le molestaba, estaba tan celoso que ya sólo veía a su hermano como rival y no cómo lo que era.

–¿Por qué me tratas así?

–Tú siempre lo haces conmigo. Ahora aguántate y cierra tu boca. Me das dolor de cabeza.

–¡Pues si te doy dolor de cabeza me voy!

–¡Eso es, vete de una vez! –le animó.

Takao empezó a salir del comedor. Aprovecharía que se había separado de Hitoshi para ir a ver a Kai. Se sentía extraño al no tenerlo constantemente siguiéndolo de un lado para otro, ahora sentía que algo le faltaba. Con pasos decididos, se dirigió al cuarto de vigilancia. Tocó un par de veces la puerta, esperando a que Kai le contestase. En lugar de escuchar su voz la puerta, se abrió, dejándole ver a un bicolor.

–Hola –le saludó indeciso y con timidez–. Me preguntaba si te apetece comer algo. Llevas encerrado aquí casi todo el día y no te he visto salir –el sonido que emitió el estómago de Hiwatari lo delató a pesar de su silencio–. Tienes hambre.

–Afirmativo. –contestó, ya que la evidencia le había delatado.

–Si quieres puedo traerte lo que quieras.

–Ya se lo he pedido a Gustuv.

–A Gustuv. –repitió, al caer en la cuenta de que tenían mayordomo.

–Afirmativo –tras unos minutos en silencio, el bicolor decidió hablar–. Tengo que seguir.

–Claro, lo entiendo.

Takao vio cómo poco a poco la puerta se cerraba frente a sus ojos. No pudo evitar que un pequeño suspiro escapara de sus labios. Con cuidado acercó su palma derecha a la superficie de la puerta. Sabía que Kai estaba al otro lado y eso le hacía sentir de muchas formas distintas; feliz porque estaba ahí, preocupado porque Kai no había comido nada en todo el día, nervioso cuando le hablaba, triste al sentir que no le hacía falta su ayuda y podía vivir sin él perfectamente.

Deseaba estar en esa habitación con él, aunque fuera discutiendo u observándolo en silencio. Retiró lentamente la mano con pesar y empezó a caminar por el pasillo. Iría a la cocina para decirle a Gustuv que ya se encargaba él de llevarle el pedido. Una vez que llegó a la cocina los cocineros empezaron a mirarle en silencio.

Gustuv se adelantó a preguntarle– ¿Desea algo, señorito? –le preguntó, acercándose a él. Takao se fijó en cómo uno de los cocineros preparaba un sándwich de jamón york y queso.

–¿Para quién es Gustuv? –le preguntó mirando el sándwich.

–Es para el señor Kai.

–Ah. Y dime. ¿Qué más te ha pedido que le lleves?

–Sólo eso, señorito.

–¿Sólo eso? Eso no es comida. –Se susurró esto último– ¿Qué suele beber cuando le sirves?

–Una cerveza.

Takao enarcó una ceja–. Así que cerveza –negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía–. Gustuv, yo le llevaré la cerveza, el sándwich y... ¿le gusta la carne? –se le ocurrió preguntarle.

–Sí, señor –respondió.

–Pues un filete de carne con su guarnición, ¿entendido?

–Sí, señor.

–Bien –sonrió.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Kai estaba de pie, con ambas manos apoyadas en el respaldo de la silla giratoria. No podía estar todo el día sentado o de pie, así que de vez en cuando cambiaba de postura para evitar que le dolieran después los huesos.

La habitación en sí no era gran cosa. Había 50 teles pequeñas que si las mirabas desde la distancia parecía una tele gigante, en las que se podía apreciar habitaciones de la mansión, los jardines, la entrada, etc. Se podía ver cómo los sirvientes hacían sus quehaceres en cada una de ellas. De noche no había ningún problema a la hora de captar las cosas, ya que eran infrarrojas. Un gran panel de control era indispensable para ese equipo. Colocadas justo en frente había dos sillas giratorias, una de las cuales cogió Kai.

Esas cámaras se encargaban de grabar todavía, así que el bicolor no podía desactivarlas. A la derecha de las sillas había una mesa con cuatro teles, más grandes que las anteriores, de las cuales podía hacer uso. Claro estaba que como el joven de ojos color carmesí era uno solo, una tele era la única que estaba encendida por ahora. Más a su derecha había un sofá de color rojo, imaginaba que sería por si alguno de los guardias que trabajaban hace tiempo allí, decidía dar una cabezada. Casi al lado del sofá estaba uno de los interruptores de la luz y después la puerta.

Los ojos del joven miraban minuciosamente las escenas en las que se podía apreciar como el cartero dejaba las cartas a uno de los sirvientes. En las demás escenas en las que no aparecía nadie, decidía no darle mayor importancia y pasar la cinta hacia delante. Tenía que ver muchísimas cintas y quería hacerlo en el menor tiempo posible.

El señor Shibure le había dicho que el cartero era hombre de confianza, ya que era un hombre que él conocía personalmente desde que era niño. Pero aún así él decidía no perder detalle por si las moscas. Cogió el mando que estaba sobre la mesa y empezó a pasar la cinta. En ese momento escuchó cómo tocaban la puerta. Le dio al botón de Stop y con el mando en la mano decidió abrir la puerta.

Ante sus ojos vio de nuevo a Takao, esta vez con una bandeja llena de comida en las manos.

–Hola. Aquí tienes la comida.

–Yo no he pedido est...

–Lo sé –se adelantó a decir–, lo he pedido yo. Para ti. Lo último que necesito es a un guardaespaldas debilucho, así que comételo todo y disfruta de la cerveza –le extendió la bandeja la cual Kai aceptó. Takao se dio media vuelta, quería estar con Kai, pero ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿Adorarlo mientras comía? Así que empezó a caminar.

Kai se le quedó mirando. Juraría que Takao quería estar con él. Quizás se sentía desprotegido ahora que sabía la verdad, en cualquier caso, su padre estaría con él y también su hermano Hitoshi. Ellos no lo dejarían solo y no creía que Takao fuera capaz de escapar, después de la reacción del otro día. Incluso ahora no se metía con él. Miró el plato lleno de comida, sonrió al recordar lo que hacía solamente unos instantes, Takao le había dicho. Se preocupaba por él y eso le hacía sentirse querido. Entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta, dispuesto a empezar a comer.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Eran las diez y media de la noche cuando Kai sintió un pequeño golpe en la puerta. Paró el video y se dispuso a abrir la puerta. Al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que no había nadie, hasta que sintió cómo algo chocaba en sus piernas. Miró con rapidez hacia el suelo, para ver cómo Takao había caído sobre sus piernas, de espaldas.

–¿Takao?

El nombrado se puso rápidamente de pie–. Lo siento, no creía que fueras a abrir la puerta.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó curioso.

–Nada, simplemente estaba apoyado en la puerta –le dijo intentando quitarle importancia al asunto– ¿Has averiguado algo?

–No mucho.

–¿Puedo pasar?

–Estás en tu casa– se hizo hacia un lado permitiéndole pasar.

–Sé que estás ocupado. Sólo he venido a proponerte algo –miraba interesado la pequeña tele en la que se veía una imagen congelada–. Verás –se dio media vuelta–, quiero ayudarte.

–¿Ayudarme?

–Sí –le contestó, viendo que el bicolor dudaba–. No sé, haré lo que me digas. Puede que sea un ricachón, pero no soy un inútil y si me necesitas para buscar algo en esos videos, lo haré. O si quieres que me quede aquí callado y sentado lo haré. No te molestaré. Tú decides.

–Seré franco contigo, me haría falta un poco de ayuda con los videos para terminar cuanto antes. Si hay alguna pista en ellos, quizás podamos atraparle. –le informó.

–Bien –cogió una de las sillas giratorias– ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

–Avisarme si ves algo. Cualquier cosa en las imágenes de cinta, incluso cuando el cartero llegue al portón –especificó– ¿entendido?

–Sí –se sentó en la silla, viendo como Kai metía una cinta en otro video. Una vez hecho esto, el bicolor tomó asiento en su silla y siguió viendo su propio video.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Takao estaba intentando mantenerse despierto mientras veía el video. Kai lo observaba de reojo con rapidez. Su cinta pronto llegó a su final, así que la sacó para poner otra.

Miró con disimulo su reloj de muñeca. Era muy tarde y no le extrañaba que el joven de cabellos azules estuviera luchando por no cerrar los ojos.

–Es muy tarde, creo que deberías irte a descansar.

Takao abrió los ojos como platos al escucharlo hablar–. No estoy cansado –dijo en su defensa para terminar la frase con un bostezo.

–¿Y eso qué ha sido?

–Es que la cinta es aburrida. –argumentó.

–Ya sólo me quedan cinco videos, pero si quieres quedarte yo no te lo voy a impedir.

–Ujum –contestó intentando que sus ojos permanecieran abiertos. Quería quitarse ese espesor de los ojos, así que empezó a restregárselos con una sola mano.

No pasaron más de diez minutos, cuando Kai miró de nuevo de reojo al joven de cabellos azules para darse cuenta de que se había quedado dormido, con la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyada en el respaldo de la silla. Kai aprovechó el momento para parar ambos videos.

–Takao –le llamó suavemente, pero no recibió respuesta. Únicamente escuchaba el respirar tranquilo del menor. Con sigilo se puso de pie, echando la silla hacia atrás. Como pudo cogió al moreno de piel en sus brazos, dejándolo delicadamente sobre el sofá. Takao se veía realmente atractivo y parecía un ángel. Vio cómo el vello del menor se puso ligeramente erizado, así que empezó a quitarse la chaqueta. No podía dejar que pasase frío.

Se arrodilló en el suelo y admiró el rostro angelical a la vez que le tapaba los brazos con la chaqueta, vigilándolo para que no se fuera a despertar. Ese rostro le pedía a gritos que lo tocase, así que con su dedo índice y una mirada de ternura hacia el chico que dormía, empezó a pasar la yema de su dedo por la suave mejilla morena. En ese momento las palabras de Hitoshi se le hicieron presentes en su memoria.

–_No creas que no me he fijado en como tus ojos miran los suyos. Lo deseas, estoy seguro_.

"Siento algo más que deseo por Takao, Hitoshi", sonrió con tristeza al pensar que jamás tendría a ese niño. "No pienses en eso ahora, tienes que centrarte en el trabajo." Se reprochó "¡Sólo en el trabajo! Cada día que pasa me cuesta más pensar sólo en eso", reconoció.

Takao sentía inconscientemente cómo la mejilla le picaba, así que empezó a mover su brazo, hasta finalmente rascarse la mejilla.

–Siento algo mucho más fuerte por ti –le susurró el mayor, para finalmente ponerse de pie y sentarse de nuevo en su silla. Antes de poner el video de nuevo, miró hacia el moreno de piel, para comprobar que seguía soñando.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, estaba en un lugar conocido, pero no era su habitación. Su mirada se paseó por toda esa habitación, hasta dar con un bicolor que permanecía muy atento a un video. Sintió que su cuerpo estaba tumbado, ¿cómo había llegado hasta el sofá? No lo recordaba, al parecer se había quedado dormido y no recordaba en qué momento fue.

Intentó incorporarse y se dio cuenta de que una chaqueta caía sobre sus piernas. Comenzó a estirar los brazos para desperezarse. Al sentir el suave ruido que producía los movimientos de Takao en el sofá, decidió darse la vuelta para echarle un vistazo y lo vio estirando los brazos.

–¿Has dormido bien? –le preguntó Kai.

–¿Por qué has dejado que durmiera? –le reprochó, poniéndose de pie.

–Estabas cansado –le contestó con evidencia.

–No, no lo estaba –se cruzó de brazos indignado.

–Eso ya da igual.

–A mí no me da igual.

–No seas orgulloso. –le pidió.

–No lo soy –miró hacia las cincuenta cámaras de vigilancia, específicamente la que grababa el portón– ¿Qué están haciendo? –le preguntó al ver como tres hombres arrancaban el arbusto que estaba a la salida de la mansión.

Kai miró hacía la cámara del portón– Quintando esos arbustos.

–¿Por qué? ¿Y qué hace toda esa gente? –preguntó al ver cómo ahora aparecían muchos hombres con guantes y bolsas.

–Son policías. Están peinando la zona, intentan encontrar alguna pista que nos pueda ayudar.

–¿Has encontrado algo en esos videos?

–En uno de los videos se veía claramente como un guante asomaba de entre los arbustos, por eso he dado la orden de quitarlo. Tu padre ha dado su consentimiento. No quiero que vuelva a esconderse allí. –le explicaba, para volverle a mirar.

–Bien pensado –le felicitó, acercándose por su espalda, apoyando sus manos en el respaldo de la silla– ¿Qué es eso? –le preguntó a Kai al ver cómo un guante asomaba de entre los arbustos. Hiwatari miró de nuevo hacia el video de la grabación.

Esta vez se podía ver cómo alguien salía de su escondite, cubierto por una capa y capucha, la cual no dejaba ver la cara de esa persona. Se veía cómo claramente sacaba del interior de la capa una carta y la dejaba en la esquina de la gran puerta de hierro. Un mechón de cabello rizado largo, se dejó ver por poco tiempo, ya que dando varias zancadas, se escondió de nuevo tras los arbustos.

Seguidamente, se vio cómo Takao se acerca a la puerta y ponía ambas manos sobre los hierros, a la vez que apoya su cabeza en las manos y miraba hacia abajo. Después sólo se agachaba a recoger la carta y se la escondió tras la espalda al ver que Kai se acercaba a él. El guante aparece de nuevo en los arbustos y ellos se van de allí. El sujeto aprovecha ese momento para escabullirse, en el preciso instante en el que la limusina de la familia Kinomiya quiere pasar a la mansión.

–¿Ha estado tan cerca de mí? ¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta? –preguntó Takao confundido.

–Porque sabe cómo moverse –le respondió Kai–, al menos tenemos un dato, es un chico.

–¿Estás seguro?

–Su altura no me hace pensar lo contrario –el móvil empezó a sonar, así pulsó la tecla de descolgar– ¿Diga?... bien, ahora voy.

–¿Te vas?

–Han encontrado una pista. –decía poniéndose en pie.

–¿Puedo acompañarte? –le preguntó al tiempo que veía como Kai cogía del sofá su chaqueta y se la ponía.

–Será mejor que te quedes aquí, por tu seguridad.

–Pero nada puede pasarme si tú estás protegiéndome.

–Hazme caso. Además, te estarán esperando para desayunar. –le recordó.

–¿Desayunar? –Miró su reloj comprobando que eran las doce de la mañana–. No creí que fuera tan tarde.

–Eran las cinco y media de la madrugada cuando caíste en un sueño profundo –le explicó, abriendo la puerta.

–¿Si hay noticias me las harás saber?

–Afirmativo –le contestó, para después darse la vuelta y mirarlo por unos segundos. La mirada del joven de cabellos azules era de preocupación. Claro que quería llevárselo con él, pero al parecer ese tipo era demasiado inteligente y no se fiaba de nada. Estaría más seguro dentro de la mansión, en manos de su hermano y padre.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Uno de los policías que tomaban huellas se acercó a Kai.

–¿Y bien? –preguntó el recién llegado.

–Hemos encontrado esto –le enseñó una bolsita pequeña de plástico transparente con cierre, en la cual había un pelo rizado, color rubio.

–¿La habéis analizado? –preguntó interesado.

–Esperamos la respuesta del laboratorio –el móvil del chico empezó a sonar–. Un segundo –le dijo al bicolor– ¿Sí? Ajá... gracias –colgó–. Era del laboratorio, me acaban de dar los resultados. Es cabello sintético –Kai al escuchar eso frunció el ceño, esa pista ya no le servía de mucho.

–¿Eso qué significa? –escuchó Kai preguntar tras su espalda, haciendo que se diera media vuelta sorprendido.

–Takao, ¿qué te he dicho? –Le cogió del brazo–. No deberías estar aquí fuera.

–¿Me vais a responder alguno? –continuó Takao, haciendo caso omiso de lo que su guardaespaldas le decía.

–No hasta que te metas en la mansión –contestó Kai. Miró al chico policía– ¿Tenéis algo más?

–No, eso es todo por ahora. –respondió el otro.

–Si hay algún cambio, decídmelo cuanto antes. –avisó Kai.

–Sí, señor.

–Vamos dentro –le indicó a Takao. Empezó a caminar hacia la mansión con Takao cogido del brazo.

–¡Oye, no me tires del brazo! ¡Ay! –se quejó.

–¡Takao, no vuelvas a hacer eso, te pones en peligro! –le regañó.

–Lo siento.

–Dime para que has ido hasta ahí.

–Iba dando un paseo, he visto que los polis seguían ahí y que tú estabas allí y...

–¿Me estabas siguiendo? –preguntaba enfadado y a la vez confundido.

–¿Qué? No –se soltó él mismo con brusquedad del agarre–. Explícame que significaba esa prueba.

–Significa que ese tío es muy astuto. No sólo va cubierto con una capa, ha utilizado una peluca para evitar su identificación. No ha dejado huellas en las cartas y en los arbustos porque usa guantes. Takao, prométeme que si te importa alguien verdaderamente en este mundo, como tu padre y tu hermano, no saldrás de la mansión. Ni siquiera para abrir la puerta al cartero o ver cómo está el tiempo ahí fuera. Júramelo, esto es muy serio.

–Lo juro.

–Bien, otra cosa. No quiero que vuelvas a echar el cerrojo en tu habitación por las noches, ¿entendido?

–Pero, ¿por qué? –preguntó confundido.

–Tú sólo hazlo.

–Nº veintiuno. Me estás empezando a asustar con tus palabras y comportamiento.

–Hm... No es lo que pretendo. Sólo quiero coger a ese tío y podrás volver a seguir con tu vida normal, ¿vale?

–Claro.

–Me has vuelto a llamar nº veintiuno. –cayó en la cuenta.

–Porque tú siempre serás el nº veintiuno en todo –le sacó la lengua con motivo de burla, mientras empezaba a correr hacia la mansión.

Kai se pasó ambas manos por los cabellos, viendo cómo el moreno se alejaba corriendo hacia el interior de la mansión.

"Ojalá que no se atreva a intentar tocarte, porque si no, soy capaz de matarlo", intentó tranquilizarse, aunque esa última carta no le daba muy buena espina.

"_Muy pronto nuestros destinos se cruzaran y entonces serás mío"_

El mensaje parecía ser demasiado claro. Estaba seguro de que intentaría raptar a Takao muy pronto y si no era en la calle, ya que Takao no podía salir, sería en la mansión. La pregunta era cuando y porqué. A saber lo que se escondía en esa mente retorcida. Todavía tenía muchas cosas que resolver. No tenía todavía una pista del sujeto y eso le hacía preocuparse muchísimo.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

El viento azotaba con fuerza las ventanas, empezaba a llover aunque él no se había dado cuenta. Estaba tan cansado por haber pasado la noche anterior en vela, que ahora estaba en un profundo sueño. Tanto, que ni siquiera escuchaba el sonido de la lluvia golpear la ventana o en el suelo.

Ni siquiera un disparo sería escuchado en esa noche, por culpa de la intensa lluvia. Ni siquiera el romper delicado de un cristal. Un guante negro estaba realizando junto con su pequeña herramienta, un trabajo cuidadoso. Una circunferencia en el cristal le daría la oportunidad de poder meter la mano por el pequeño agujero, para poder abrir el cerrojo que le impedía abrir con libertad la ventana.

Un pequeño clic, le indicó que de un solo empujón, podría abrir la ventana y entrar a esa habitación. Con cuidado, apoyó los pies en el suelo, agachándose en el mismo. Nadie lo distinguiría puesto que estaba cubierto por el color negro de la noche y ni siquiera su rostro daría señas de quien se trataba. Metió con lentitud una mano en su bolsillo, buscando una pequeña linterna.

Una vez que la sacó fuera, pulso el botón, encendiéndola, mientras enfocaba el suelo. Poniéndose de pie, empezó a subir la trayectoria de la linterna, enfocando una cama, para seguidamente ver un cuerpo dándole la espalda. Un simple paso le sirvió para comprobar que se trataba de su más hermoso sueño. Takao estaba completamente dormido y no se había enterado de nada.

En su cara se plasmó una sonrisa, la cual iba pareciendo retorcida al tener pensamientos algo impuros en su mente. Escuchaba su propia respiración, nerviosa y rápida. Aprovecharía esa noche para hacer lo que siempre había soñado desde que vio por primera vez al joven de cabellos azules en la televisión.

Lo raptaría y lo haría suyo. Serían tan felices juntos... Metió una mano en su bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, sacando un pañuelo blanco. No tenía iniciales grabadas, era muy sencillo. Estaba mojado con un líquido que lo haría dormir por mucho tiempo. Se acercó lentamente a Takao. Nada podía fallar, el deseo de tenerlo para el solo le desesperaba, pero eso sería recompensado cuando su Takao lo llenara de besos.

Tanto se acercó, que sentía el respirar tranquilo del moreno de piel. Con delicadeza acercó el pañuelo hasta la boca de Kinomiya. Éste al sentir algo raro, decidía entre sueños apartarse con su mano, lo que le hacía más difícil respirar. Empezó a intentar retirar lo que con delicadeza le hacía perder aire poco a poco, hasta que sintió algo raro, algo como... ¡una mano!

Abrió los ojos sorprendido intentando quitarse ahora con las dos manos esa mano que no le dejaba en paz. El hombre misterioso no contaba con que Takao se despertase. Así que para hacerlo más fácil, puso a Takao boca arriba y con agilidad se montó sobre la cama, poniéndose encima del moreno de piel con ambas rodillas sobre la cama, sin aplastarle. Con ambas manos hizo más presión, sintiendo cómo el menor temblaba e intentaba gritar desesperadamente.

–¡Mn! ¡mnn! –pataleaba, intentando hacer algo de ruido ya que no conseguía gritar.

–No te resistas –le susurraba– ¿Me has echado de menos, mi amor? –le preguntó mientras sonreía retorcidamente.

Takao se sentía mareado... apenas sin fuerzas... se estaba cansando de forcejear. En un último arrebato de fuerza, empujó la mano hacia otro lado. En ese momento aprovechó para gritar.

–¡Kai! ¡Kai!

–¿Qué haces? le preguntó el otro nervioso. Eso no se lo esperaba, no era lo que tenía pensado en su cabeza. Al escuchar un portazo cerca, decidió que era mejor la retirada. Le miró amenazadoramente– ¡Te mataré por esto! –dijo eufórico, antes de bajar de la cama, y saltar por la ventana.

Todo era muy rápido, Takao se quedó mirando esa ventana asustado, ese hombre había saltado por ella. Muy pronto Kai entró en la habitación dando un portazo. Takao sólo atinó a señalar hacia la ventana. Kai se asomó por ella con rapidez y gracias a la luz de un relámpago pudo ver cómo alguien bajaba por una cuerda.

Con rapidez, el bicolor cogió el primer objeto que tenía cerca, sin importarle de lo que se tratase. El ruido de un trueno asustó más aún a Takao, el cual empezó a sentir como su cuerpo temblaba más que antes al ver que su vista empeoraba y lo veía todo más borroso.

Kai por su parte aprovechó la luz de otro relámpago para ver cómo la silueta, acababa de terminar de bajar totalmente al suelo.

–¡Eh! –le gritó. El otro miró hacia arriba y echó a correr. Kai no dudó en hacer uso de su buena puntería y lanzarle el objeto. Escuchó el quejido del otro y vio cómo se caía al suelo al darle justamente en la espalda. Kai aprovechó ese momento para tirarse por la ventana y bajar cuerda abajo.

Fue en el momento justo en el que Hitoshi y su padre entraron en la habitación preguntando qué estaba pasando y porqué había gritado. Pero el menor de los Kinomiya estaba tan nervioso que sólo atinaba a llorar sin parar, asustándolo a los dos.

Kai tocó por fin tierra firme, viendo cómo el otro se levantaba del suelo y echaba a correr cómo podía, hacia la enorme verja. La figura que había lanzado por la ventana minutos antes, estaba hecha añicos, aunque eso era lo que menos importaba. Los truenos se hacían cada vez más presentes al igual que los rayos. La lluvia era cada vez más densa.

El que vestía igual que un ladrón, empezó a escalar cómo podía en la enorme puerta, ayudándose de los barrotes. Ese guardaespaldas del tres al cuarto le había dado en la espalda y le costaba más escalar. Kai empezó a trepar también, viendo cómo el otro le llevaba ventaja al saltar y estar ya en el suelo al otro lado de la verja corriendo.

–¡No huyas! –le gritó, aunque llevaba sus pistolas con él, no le estaba permitido usarlas a no ser que fuera en defensa propia. Si hería de muerte a ese mal nacido, nunca sabría porque le estaba haciendo esto a Takao. Necesitaba tenerlo vivo para torturarlo y machacarlo a su antojo.

La lluvia había creado grandes charcos en el suelo y no podían evitar mojarse al pisar con rapidez en ellos. Era muy tarde y no había tráfico, estaban los dos en las calles mojadas.

El hombre se paró a escasos metros de Kai para abrir la puerta de su coche y poder escapar. Pero enseguida sintió cómo Kai le sujetaba con fuerza del cuello, aunque no por eso dejó de abrir la puerta, impulsándola con el pie como podía para intentar abrirla de una vez.

–Ccgg.

Kai sentía cómo el otro se ahogaba pero eso no le importaba ahora, sólo intentaba alejarlo del coche, aunque el otro se resistía al agarrarse al respaldo de la silla del conductor con fuerza.

"Veamos quien eres", pensó Hiwatari. Cómo pudo le levantó la montañera. Su rival estaba haciendo demasiada fuerza y el sentir cómo le arañaba la mano para intentar soltarse, no era nada bueno. Kai optó por hacerle lo mismo–. A ver si te gusta a ti esto –con una de sus manos le dio un buen tirón de pelos, quedándose con varios en la mano. Acto seguido, el otro le dio un codazo en el estómago para liberarse de ese abrazo asfixiante. El blanquecino de piel como reflejo, le arañó el cuello antes de dar varios pasos hacia atrás. El otro aprovechó el momento para recoger su montañera del suelo y ponérsela en la cabeza, mientras entraba al coche y echaba el cerrojo. No tardó en arrancar el motor del coche y en meter la marcha–. No voy a dejar que te escapes así –Kai con los pelos en la mano, no dudó en ponerse de pie y en saltar al capó del coche, ya que había visto que el individuo echaba el cerrojo de la puerta.

Se agarraba como podía al coche, pero era realmente difícil, ya que se escurría con facilidad al estar mojado y el otro lo ponía más difícil al dar volantazos a gran velocidad, para intentar que Kai se cayera del capó.

Kai se fijaba en la mirada de ese hombre. Quería matarlo, no había duda. Sus ojos eran totalmente fríos y el pasamontañas no le dejaba ver la cara. Pero si podía ver como unas gotas de sangre resbalaban por su cuello, al no estar el pasamontañas bien colocado por esa zona debido a las prisas.

Un repentino giro hizo que sus dedos fallaran el agarre y saliera despedido hacia el suelo. Aunque cayó rodando, no soltó en ningún momento lo que era su única pista, mientras escuchaba el rechinar de las ruedas del coche al dar la curva.

–¡Mierda! –se quejó, finalmente había logrado escaparse de él.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Takao llevaba más de media hora tirado en el suelo, apoyado en la pared, mientras su padre y su hermano intentaban desesperadamente meterlo en la cama, para que no cogiera un resfriado, ya que estaba en ropa interior. Su cuerpo temblaba y su mirada estaba perdida.

–Takao, métete mejor en la cama –le decía su hermano, intentando ayudar a su padre en estos momentos en los que se le partía el alma de ver a su hijo menor en ese estado. Simplemente Takao no los escuchaba. Tenía esos ojos metidos en su mente. Se abrazaba así mismo pero no encontraba consuelo.

Su padre intentó acercarse a él para acariciarle la cabeza, pero en cuanto Takao sintió ese contacto, inconscientemente empezó a retroceder con las piernas, sin despegar su hombro derecho de la pared.

–Hijo, no hagas eso, no voy a hacerte daño –decía muy preocupado, al ver cómo Takao rechazaba sus caricias.

–Me va a matar... me va a matar... me va a matar... –se repetía en voz baja una y otra vez, mientras empezaba a mecerse.

Shibure se arrodilló al ver como su hijo parecía no verles siquiera. Eso le hacía sentirse mal, y aunque el corazón amenazaba con fallarle de nuevo, no podía permitir caer ahora. No mientras Takao estuviera en ese estado. Ellos lo único que sabían es que Kai no estaba en esa habitación. Solamente se encontraron a Takao, solo en la habitación, llorando.

Habían pasado cuarenta y cinco minutos desde que Kai se había marchado. El sonido de unos pasos tras ellos, hizo que Hitoshi se dieran media vuelta.

–Kai –le nombró Hitoshi, viendo cómo estaba hecho una verdadera sopa. Kai miraba a su alrededor, no veía a Takao.

–¿Dónde está Takao? –Hitoshi se apartó, dejando ver a un Takao, sentado en el suelo, apoyando su cuerpo en la pared, con una manta encima.

–¿Qué le pasa a mi hijo? ¿Por qué no nos mira? ¿Por qué no deja que me acerque a él ni que lo toque? –le preguntó sin mirar a Hiwatari. Éste se acercó hasta Shibure, viendo más de cerca a Takao.

–Me va a matar... me va a matar... –se susurraba.

–No ha dejado de repetir eso una y otra vez –contaba Shibure.

–Puede que haya caído en un estado de shock. –contestó el bicolor.

–¿Pero qué ha podido pasar para que mi hermano gritara y se haya puesto así? –preguntó Hitoshi, intentando encontrarle alguna explicación.

Kai frunció el ceño–. Ese mal nacido ha estado aquí. Ha intentado llevarse a Takao –se fijó en las marcas rojas que tenía Takao en la boca–. Y creo que ha intentado sedarlo o drogarlo.

–¿Has conseguido atraparlo? –preguntó el padre, atónito ante lo que le contaba el guardaespaldas.

–No señor, pero no se preocupe, conseguí arrancarle unos cuantos cabellos y arañarle en el cuello. He enviado las pruebas a un amigo que trabaja en un laboratorio. Esta noche mismo, me dará los resultados y le juro que esa rata no conseguirá escapar de nuevo.

Takao lo veía todo confuso, tan pronto su visibilidad era clara como tan pronto los objetos que tenía delante hacían cosas raras.

–¿Qué podemos hacer para que mi hijo vuelva a la normalidad?

–Tiene que descansar. No estará en su sano juicio hasta que el efecto de lo que haya inhalado empiece a desaparecer –le explicaba. Se puso frente a Takao y empezó a mover los dedos de izquierda a derecha, comprobando así que su mirada seguía perdida–. Takao, ¿puedes oírme?

–Me va a matar...

–Takao, soy Kai.

–Snif...

Kai sufría de verlo así, así que le dio un puñetazo a la pared, haciendo que Takao reaccionara al ruido. Enarcó una ceja al ver esa razón–. Takao, Spokoynoy nochi!

Sus ojos zafiros lentamente empezaron a enfocar esa silueta– ¿Kai?

–Sí, soy yo

–No puedo verte bien, la cabeza me da vueltas. Quiero irme a mi casa. –confesó.

–Estás en tu casa. Voy a ayudarte a ponerte de pie y te meteré en tu cama.

–No, no quiero ir a mi habitación y menos a mi cama... hay más siluetas negras... me va a matar –decía poniéndose ambas manos sobre la cabeza.

–Son tu padre y tu hermano. Nadie te va a matar, ¿vale?

–¡Él me lo dijo! –aclaró.

–Necesitas descansar. –le decía con voz sedosa.

–No, si lo hago me mata –decía nervioso, pero ninguno esperaba que Takao se abalanzase contra Kai y lo abrazase–. No me dejes solo, tengo miedo. Llévame contigo –aferraba sus manos en el cuello del bicolor.

–Hijo mío –empezó a sentir cómo las ardientes lágrimas bajaban por su rostro, mientras él se tapaba la boca para no gritar de dolor. Hitoshi estaba preocupado, no sólo por su hermano, sino también por su padre. Le podía dar otro ataque al corazón, así que puso una mano sobre su hombro, para darle ánimos.

–Señor, con su permiso me gustaría llevármelo a mi habitación.

Shibure miró a ambos jóvenes–. Quiero estar con él –sentía cómo el nudo de su garganta cada vez era más grande.

–Intentaré convencerle para que se duerma. No quiere estar aquí por miedo a que ese hombre vuelva a entrar por la ventana. Tengo dos armas. –le dijo para intentar tranquilizarle–. Estaré toda la noche vigilando, no me dormiré –le aseguró–. Sé que lo que le estoy pidiendo es muy duro para usted en estos momentos, pero Takao mañana estará destrozado y necesitará el apoyo de los dos y francamente, si pasan la noche en vela para cuidarle, no creo que al día siguiente le sirvan de mucho.

–Papá, será mejor que hagamos lo que dice Kai. –habló Hitoshi al comprender las palabras de Kai.

–No podré dormir –le aseguraba a su hijo mayor.

–Ya lo sé, pero piensa que ahora Takao no nos reconoce y si nos ve, no querrá descansar. Yo iré a tu habitación, nos tumbaremos los dos en la cama e intentaremos calmarnos tomándonos una tila... es lo que mejor que podemos hacer en estos momentos –le ayudó a levantarse del suelo.

Kai decidió hablar con el menor–Takao, vamos a ir a mi habitación, ¿de acuerdo? –el otro únicamente asintió–. Vamos levántate –el otro hizo el intentó, pero su cuerpo no le reaccionaba como él quería.

–Todo me da vueltas. –le hizo saber.

–En ese caso, voy a llevarte en brazos –como pudo, se las ingenió para llevárselo en brazos hasta su habitación, dejándole encima de la cama, la cual estaba destapada, ya que en el momento en el que Takao gritó su nombre, estaba por acostarse.

–Kai... –le nombró Shibure, quien junto a Hitoshi, le había seguido–. Si sucede algo, lo que sea. Estaremos en mi habitación –le dijo, viendo cómo Kai arropaba a Takao con las sábanas.

–No se preocupe, señor –sacó ambas armas de sus escondites–. Una apuntara hacia la puerta y la otra hacia la ventana, aunque dudo que ésta noche vuelva a aparecer por aquí –anunció al recordar cómo estuvo a punto de atraparlo y cómo esa figura golpeó su espalda, cuando ese golpe se enfriara, le costaría hasta moverse.

–Bien –respondió. Tanto Hitoshi como Shibure miraron a Takao, quien parecía buscar como desesperado algo o a alguien.

–¿Kai? ¿Me has dejado solo? –preguntó el menor, aturdido.

Kai se sentó en la cama–. Estoy aquí.

–No puedo verte. –confesó.

–Estoy sentado en la cama, a tu lado. No me voy a mover de aquí.

Shibure no pudo evitar acercarse, iba a acariciar los cabellos de su niño, pero le daba miedo otro rechazo–. Buenas noches, hijo –sin más, tanto Shibure como Hitoshi se fueron a la habitación del primero, cerrando antes la puerta de la habitación de Kai tras de sí. Kai se levantó y echó el cerrojo de la habitación, así se daría cuenta si alguien intentaba abrirla.

–Kai. –le volvió a llamar el menor.

–Estoy aquí –se sentó de nuevo en la cama–. Intenta descansar, yo estoy aquí para protegerte –dejó las armas encima de la mesita de noche y se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos, empezando a acariciar tiernamente los cabellos azulados de Takao.

Takao llevó su mano hasta su cabeza y atrapó la mano de Kai, para agarrársela con fuerza– ¿Qué me ha hecho?

–Ha intentado dormirte, eso es todo –le explicaba, al tiempo que su cálida mirada examinaba exhaustivamente la cara del menor para ver si no le había hecho algún rasguño o algo más.

–Snif... ¿por qué me hace esto? –una pequeña lágrima brotó de su ojo sin llegar a finalizar su destino, ya que Kai se la limpió con el dedo pulgar, para empezar a acariciar esa cara asustada.

–No lo sé, pero te juro que pagará por ello. Intenta descansar.

–Tengo miedo de cerrar los ojos –pensaba que si lo hacía, no volvería a despertar.

–Si lo haces, podrás ver mejor. Esa sensación de mareo se irá, confía en mí. Una vez me hicieron lo mismo.

–¿Cómo sé que no va a venir e intentará hacer lo mismo? –preguntaba angustiado.

–Porque nadie es tan tonto como para volver a venir, estando yo aquí para protegerte. Cierra los ojos. –le animó de forma amable.

El cuerpo del moreno de piel empezó a temblar–. Tengo mucho frío –se intentó frotar él mismo los brazos bajo las sábanas, pero no entraba en calor. Kai se tumbó a su lado y lo acercó bastante a él, lo suficiente como para poder frotarle el brazo.

–¿Mejor?

–No pares –le pidió al tiempo que se ponía de lado, para encontrase con el difuminado pecho del bicolor de frente. El blanquecino de piel se sonrojó al sentir cómo ahora Takao se acurrucaba en su pecho, pero no por ello dejo de frotar, ésta vez la espalda. Takao al sentir la cercanía del otro y el calor en su cuerpo, no tardó en quedarse dormido, eso sí, en contra de su voluntad.

Kai se tranquilizó al ver que Takao por fin se había dormido. Al menos estaría más tranquilo y no pensaría en lo que le había sucedido por ahora. Pero mañana sería otra historia. Si esa droga no le había hecho dormirse antes, era a causa del ataque de nervios de Takao. Tuvo suerte de no estar dormido ni de haberse quitado la ropa cuando escuchó a Takao gritar, aunque no le hubiera importado salir en bóxer tras ese individuo, si con eso conseguía atraparlo.

Estaba claro que ese tío estaba obsesionado con Takao y que sabía perfectamente en que habitación se encontraba éste. Seguramente lo había estado observando... vigilando sus movimientos... con cuidado, cogió una de las armas que había dejado encima de la mesita de noche y apuntó hacia la ventana. No dormiría en toda la noche y cuidaría de Takao.

Tan preocupado estaba por él, que ni siquiera se secó el cabello o se cambió de ropa. Pero él era fuerte, lo entrenaron para que lo fuera, así que no tenía miedo de coger un resfriado. Aunque al ver al menor, se dio cuenta de que éste tenía su cabeza apoyada en su pecho. ¿Y si el cogía un resfriado? No lo permitiría.

Se cambiaría de ropa una vez que se asegurase de que Takao estaba profundamente dormido. Cualquier movimiento en falso ahora sería fatal, ya que le sería más difícil convencer de nuevo a Takao para que volviera a dormirse.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse con pesar, encontrándose con algo de color blanco y negro. Su frente estaba apoyada sobre algo blando, algo que subía y bajaba. Retrocedió un poco su cabeza hacia atrás para enfocar mejor lo que veía. ¿Era un pecho? Levantó un poco la mirada para ver como Kai miraba hacia el frente... por encima de él.

Kai al sentir cómo la cama se movía, decidió mirar de nuevo a Takao, tal y como lo había hecho toda la noche. Se lo encontró despierto, mirándole atentamente.

Takao simplemente empezó a alejarse despacio. Le daba vergüenza estar tan cerca de él. Kai dejó su arma en la mesita de noche. Ya no le haría falta, porque hacía muchas horas que había amanecido, y ese impresentable no se atrevería a venir de día. Takao empezó a incorporarse en la cama para poder sentarse. Se sentía confuso, estaba claro que esa era una de las habitaciones de la mansión, pero no sabía exactamente dónde se encontraba.

–¿Dónde estoy? –preguntó mirándole a los ojos.

–En mi habitación, como te dije ayer.

–Ayer –se echó manos a la cabeza– ¿Vendrá a por mí otra vez? –preguntó al recordar de nuevo lo que había pasado.

–No pienses en eso ahora.

–¿Y en qué quieres que piense?

–Mejor vamos a la habitación de tu padre, ellos quieren verte.

Fue a destaparse, pero rápidamente se volvió a tapar para ocultar lo evidente –Pero estoy sin ropa –se sonrojó– ¿Podrías ordenarle a Gustuv que me la traiga? Yo no me atrevo a entrar. –confesó.

–Afirmativo –se puso de pie–. Ahora vuelvo.

–¡No espera! –le dijo al caer en la cuenta de que se iba a quedar solo–. Me dejarás solo.

–Entonces, yo iré a por tu ropa. –contestó, ya que sería más rápido.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Tanto Shibure como el mayor de los Kinomiya, estaban tomándose una tila, sentados en la cama, esperando a que el menor despertara. Los dos estaban intranquilos por lo sucedido anoche. Todos estaban muy nerviosos, así que viendo el estado de Takao decidieron no preguntar nada referente a lo de ayer.

Escucharon cómo tocaban la puerta e inmediatamente se abría.

–¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó el menor de los Kinomiya, asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

–Hijo –dejó la tila con rapidez en la mesita de noche y salió corriendo para recibir a su hijo en sus brazos. Hitoshi hizo lo mismo y los tres se abrazaron como pudieron.

–¿Estás mejor? –le preguntó Hitoshi preocupado.

–S... sí –lo cierto es que no lo estaba, pero no quería preocupar por ahora a su padre.

–Ven con nosotros, te vendría muy bien una tila –le ofreció su padre, pasándole el brazo por encima del hombro, guiándole hasta la cama. Hitoshi empezó a servirle a su hermano una taza de tila.

–Ten cuidado, está un poco caliente –le avisó, dándoselo en las manos.

–Gracias –contestó. Miró a Kai, viendo como parecía cansado–_. No me dejes solo, tengo miedo. Llévame contigo –_recordaba sus propias palabras y también las del bicolor _Estoy sentado en la cama, a tu lado. No me voy a mover de aquí. _"Ha pasado toda la noche a mi lado, despierto, vigilándome para que nada malo me sucediera. Debería descansar", bebió un pequeño trago de la tila.

La melodía inconfundible del móvil de Kai empezó a sonar en toda la habitación. –¿Diga? –Se dio prisa en contestar– ¿Los tienes?... Genial, ¿dónde?... Bien... Gracias –le dio al botón de colgar y rápidamente marcó el nº de la policía–. Soy Kai... Mandad cinco patrullas a la calle Fujimori Matsura sin número... Mantenedme al tanto... Adiós –colgó, mirando ahora hacia los tres hombres, desde el más mayor hasta el menor.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Takao.

–Pasa que gracias a las pruebas que les di, han averiguado donde vive ese loco.

–¿Qué pruebas? –preguntó confundido.

–Anoche logré arañarle en el cuello y arrancarle cabello. Llevé esas pruebas a casa de un amigo que trabaja en estos casos. Consiguió que dejara partículas de esa sangre en... bueno es algo complicado de explicar, pero las dos pruebas coinciden.

–¿Entonces lo tenéis? –preguntó Hitoshi.

–Cinco patrullas de policía van a su casa a detenerlo y a interrogarle.

Takao sintió cómo su padre le cogió de la mano–. Ahora no tendrás de qué preocuparte, hijo mío –decía más alegre.

Takao no sabía muy bien porqué, pero no estaría tranquilo hasta ver él mismo a ese tío en la cárcel.

Kai fue a su habitación para llevarles el ordenador y buscar el nombre y los apellidos en los archivos.

–Kane Yamashita. No tiene antecedentes penales, está limpio, ¿os suena su cara? –les preguntó, viendo cómo los tres miraban bien el rostro que les aparecía en la fotografía. Un chico joven de cabellos azules como Takao, ojos azules, piel morena... A ninguno les sonaba su cara, pero Takao reconoció rápidamente esos ojos y se sintió intranquilo.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Una hora pasó. Los nervios ya estaban más calmados y Shibure estaba hablando con Takao.

–Debes hacerlo, no te queda otra opción. –decía Shibure.

–¿¡Pero por qué!? –le preguntaba subiendo el tono de voz, pero sin gritar– ¡Hitoshi sabría manejar esa empresa con los ojos cerrados si él quisiera! –Miró a su hermano, quien permanecía callado en uno de los sillones del despacho de Shibure– ¡Yo odio eso! ¡No puedo presentarme ante todas esas personas y decir en público delante de un montón de periodistas que yo voy a ser el nuevo empresario de la empresa! ¡Además, tú eres muy joven todavía!

–Pero no sé si mi corazón resistirá hasta mi vejez. –reconoció.

Takao pensó en esas palabras–. No digas eso, tu corazón resistirá hasta el final papá.

–Eso no lo sabemos con certeza, por eso quiero que cuanto antes, des la noticia a los medios de comunicación. Ahora que van a arrestar a ese hombre, no tienes nada por lo que temer –Takao se cruzó de brazos indignado–. No te pongas así, es por tu bien. Por tu futuro –aseguró–. Cuanto antes hagamos esto, mejor para todos. Te acostumbrarás a llevar la empresa –garantizó–. Es un poco lioso al principio, pero yo estaré a tu lado para ayudarte en lo que no entiendas y también lo estará tu hermano –le sonrió, viendo como su hijo inflaba los mofletes en desaprobación–. Pasado mañana creo que estará bien.

–¿Tan pronto?

–Sí, tendrás que preparar tu discurso.

–No soy bueno ni para preparar un discurso, ni para hablar delante de tanta gente. –reconoció.

–Lo harás bien, confío en ti –le puso ambas manos sobre los hombros–. Hitoshi, dile a Gustuv, Joseph, Kevin, Mariam y Zeo que empiecen a llamar a los empresarios.

–¿Y dónde les digo qué lo vas a hacer? –preguntó, poniéndose de pie.

–En el campo de béisbol –al sentir esa respuesta, Hitoshi salió de la habitación.

–¿Bromeas? –preguntó Takao.

–No, ya sabes que siempre doy mis discursos en sitios verdes, y que la mayoría los doy allí.

El bicolor escuchaba atentamente cada palabra del señor Shibure. Parecía muy interesado en que su hijo diera el discurso y empezara a ejercer en la empresa. No era nada raro, después de todo era la empresa había hecho millonario a su familia durante generaciones. En el bolsillo de la chaqueta sintió cómo algo le vibraba, seguramente sería el móvil. Lo sacó del bolsillo y contestó.

–¿Diga?... ¡¿Qué?! –Gritó haciendo que los dos jóvenes de cabellos azules le miraran de inmediato– ... ¿Habéis mirado en los alrededores?... Porque… Está bien –colgó– ¡Maldición! –Susurró –Señor, le pido permiso para salir.

–¿Ocurre algo? –le preguntó Takao. Por primera vez en su vida, Kai no sabía qué decirle a Takao–. Algo va mal, lo intuyo. Dime lo que es. –le pidió, esperando una respuesta.

–Siéntate –le dijo con suavidad, viendo cómo Takao lo hacía sin rechistar–. Kane no está en su casa. Al parecer sabía que lo buscaríamos allí. Me han pedido que vaya, quieren que vea una cosa que han descubierto.

–¿El qué? –quiso saber el dueño de la mansión.

–No me lo han dicho. –contestó.

La cara de Takao empezaba a ponerse pálida. "Volverá a por mí. Sabe dónde vivo, sabe dónde duermo, me matará cuando menos me lo espere". Pensaba.

El bicolor sacó de sus pensamientos a Takao–. Volveré los antes posible, lo prometo –dijo para tranquilizar a los dos. Salió de la habitación, para poner rumbo a la casa de Kane.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Lo que encontró allí no se lo esperaba. Una mesa enorme de madera, en la que había montones de recortes de periódicos, de revistas, letras pegadas en folios, sobres... pero un tablón de madera fue lo que llamó su atención. Fotos de Takao llenaban todo el tablón. Desde su infancia, hasta el momento en el que Kai lo protegió de un disparo en ese barrio y el momento en el que ese hombre corpulento los atacó en el callejón.

Círculos rojos rodeaban la imagen de Takao para tenerla más a la vista... pero una enorme equis hecha con pintura roja que pillaba todo el tablón y un "_voy a por ti"_ como mensaje en letras grandes, lo dejó impresionado. Ese tío estaba loco.

Los cajones estaban abiertos dejando ver los guantes blancos que tantas veces había utilizado para no dejar huellas. En otro se encontraba una peluca rubia, otra roja, una capucha larga.

"Nos ha estado siguiendo. Ha estado siguiendo a Takao, pero aunque tiene muchas fotos de su niñez, todas son de periódicos, ninguna es una foto de carrete. Eso quiere decir, que ha recogido toda esa información en periódicos viejos, seguro que los colecciona. Ahora no creo que vaya detrás de la fortuna de Takao. Takao no tiene todavía poder sobre su fortuna, no hasta que confirme que la empresa va a estar en sus manos. En cualquier caso lo tiene Shibure, un multimillonario de la ciudad. Podía haber intentado secuestrarlo a él y pedir un rescate. Quizás quiere que Shibure sufra por algo que le hizo, pero dice que jamás lo ha visto. Takao dice que no lo conoce, e Hitoshi que ni le suena." pensaba mientras miraba a su alrededor.

"Piensa Kai, esas cartas son cartas de amor, de un amor enfermo. Quizás esté enamorado de Takao y siente que lo rechaza de alguna manera. Los enfermos mentales sueñan con un mundo feliz pero cuando no lo tienen, destrozan a su amor platónico", se pasó la mano por el cabello, viendo con atención todas las fotos que había colgadas, mientras seguía pensando, quizás alguna le diera una pista de su paradero.

"Shibure tendrá que dejar eso del estatus social para otra vez. Ahora su hijo está en peligro. Takao" ¿Tenéis algo más? –preguntó a uno de los policías.

–Aún no, pero te mantendremos informados.

–Tengo que irme. No quiero dejar solo al joven Kinomiya –sin más, empezó a caminar para dirigirse a su coche, esta vez para conducir hasta la mansión.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Takao intentaba escribir el discurso en la sala del piano, pero no conseguía más que garabatos por su parte. Ni siquiera se concentraba para escribir, sólo pensaba en ese Kane. No era justo, él no lo conocía, ni le había hecho mal, como para que ahora el otro intentase matarlo así por las buenas. La verdad es que se le estaba haciendo muy cuesta arriba todo eso.

Su padre le había dicho que finalmente iba a cancelar todo, al saber que ese desgraciado seguía en libertad y podría hacer daño a Takao. Pero muchos de los vuelos ya habían salido y había gente que estaba de camino y eran empresarios muy importantes para la empresa. Si se perdían esas amistades, adiós a la mayoría de las ganancias. Ya no se sentía protegido en esa casa, el verla tan grande le daba miedo y más si pensaba que en una sombra, en mitad de la noche, ese hombre le haría algo. Lo cual le aterrorizaba aun más.

A su habitación no iba a volver a entrar. Lo poco que sentía que dormía, no podía dejar de ver esos ojos mirándole primero con ternura y después con odio. Nunca había sentido tanto miedo en su corta vida.

–Takao –le llamó Kai–. Intenta descansar, ya es muy tarde.

–No creo que pueda hacerlo.

–Sé que te pido algo difícil en estos momentos, pero yo estaré despierto toda la noche.

–Deberías descansar tú. Llevas noches en las que no duermes bien. Las ojeras empiezan a aparecerte bajo esas gafas.

–Estoy acostumbrado. ¿Qué habitación vas a escoger para dormir?

–La mía –dijo con voz apagada.

–¿Estás seguro?

–Sí, tengo que acostumbrarme a ella de nuevo.

–Como tú quieras. Te acompañaré hasta allí.

–Gracias –se puso de pie, dejando el discurso de lado. Salieron de ahí encontrándose por el pasillo a su padre y a su hermano. Ambos tenían cara de preocupación y de tristeza. Era tan evidente que no lo podían negar–. Voy a intentar dormir. –les hizo saber.

–Bien, hijo.

Takao se acercó a su padre y lo abrazó–. Buenas noches, te quiero –le dio un beso en la mejilla que fue correspondido.

–Yo también a ti.

Del mismo modo se acercó a Hitoshi e hizo lo mismo que había hecho con su padre–. Te quiero, Hitoshi.

–Sabes que yo también a ti –le respondió.

Sin más, siguió su camino para irse con Kai, a su habitación.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Abrió la puerta temeroso, aunque intentaba no demostrarlo. Su vista paseó por toda la habitación al encender la luz. Se dio media vuelta para mirar a Kai.

–Gracias por todo. Eres un buen guardaespaldas y un gran hombre. Tu familia se ha de sentir muy orgullosa de ti. Oye... –sus palabras no salían de su boca, no se sentía capaz de confesarle algo tan importante.

–¿Qué? –se quedó esperando esas palabras de esa boca que ardía en deseos de besar desde la otra noche.

–Nada... adiós, Kai –le dijo, para seguidamente empezar a cerrar la puerta.

–Buenas noches –le dio tiempo a decirle, antes de que el otro cerrase la puerta.

Con pasos indecisos caminó hasta su cama, abrió el cajón de su mesita y sacó la foto de su madre.

–Ya lo he hecho mamá... aunque no he podido confesarle lo que realmente siento por él. Muy pronto estaremos juntos –le dio un beso a la fotografía y se tumbó en la cama, mirando hacia la ventana, para asegurarse de que nadie entraba por ahí.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Bajaba las escaleras sigilosamente, las luces estaban apagadas. No las necesitaba encendidas, sabía cómo era perfectamente su casa. Sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas. De ahora en adelante su vida sería un infierno, no quería seguir viviendo con miedo. Le quitaría preocupaciones innecesarias a su padre. No viviría una vida que no quería tener.

Abrió con lentitud la enorme puerta de cristal que daba a la piscina. Miró hacia la luna resplandeciente. Con una sonrisa de nostalgia, empezó a caminar hasta llegar a la piscina. Llevaba ropa de vestir, pero eso no le importaba ahora. Dentro de unos momentos, terminaría su pesadilla.

El agua reflejaba su propia cara, empezó a meter un pie en el agua fría, para comenzar a meterse escaleras adentro. No daría marcha atrás en su decisión, pronto estaría en un lugar en el que Kane Yamashita no le podría hacer ningún daño. No dejó de caminar pese a que sentía cómo el agua le llegaba a la nariz, subiendo hasta los ojos, frente, hasta finalmente cubrirle entero.

Hiwatari se encontraba dentro de la mansión. Vigilaba todas las cerraduras y ventanas de la mansión, una por una, aunque no serviría de mucho si ese hombre volvía a utilizar ese tipo de artefacto para abrir ventanas. Iba a subir las escaleras cuando escuchó un ruido, como cuando el agua choca contra algo. Miró hacia el comedor oscuro por inercia, un reflejo en la pared, le llamó la atención.

Cogió su arma en la mano con cautela y silencio, para ir caminando sin hacer ruido hasta allí. Pronto se dio cuenta de que era el reflejo de la luz de la luna sobre el cristal. Ya no escuchaba el ruido de hace un momento, pero se dio cuenta de que la puerta acristalada que daba a la piscina, estaba abierta.

Con cautela y sin dejar su arma, salió para averiguar que había causado ese ruido. Todo parecía estar bien, pero... había algo en el interior de la piscina. Con pasos más rápidos y sin dejar de apuntar a esa dirección, se preguntaba qué habría allí. Ante sus ojos había un cuerpo flotando en el agua... era el cuerpo de...

–¡Takao! –gritó.

Continuará…

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Elizabeth:** Esta vez ya sea por el miedo o por el enamoramiento, Takao se comporta mejor con Kai, pero éste creo que ya está más enamorado de Takao. Y lo único que quiere es coger a Kane para destrozarlo, aunque esa visión del cuerpo de Takao en la piscina ha debido de ser lo peor que ha podido ver en toda su vida. ¿Qué crees que hará él?

**Mie–roll:** Supongo que Hitoshi pensó que si no se la jugaba ahora con el beso, después tendría poco que hacer y eso que ahora no tenía nada que hacer contra Takao. Pues si te gustan los capis largos porque revelan cosas, éste también ha sido muy largo y ha revelado unas cuantas. Sólo espero que no haya aburrido.

**Takaita Hiwatari:** Pues la verdad es que creo que en las condiciones que ha acabado nuestra cosita bonita, no se va a escapar. En el capítulo anterior se ve cómo Kane manda a su primo hacer el trabajo sucio, pero ahora decide hacerlo él y traumatiza a Takao. Aunque Kai le da un buen tirón de pelos, le araña y le golpea a distancia con una estatua en la espalda. Pa haberlo matao. Jajaja.

**Rub:** Pues aquí se ha visto cómo se han ido despejando las dudas y sí, Kane está como una regadera, se nota que muy cuerdo el muchacho no está. Este capi es largo, lo sé, pero creo que no estuvo demasiado mal, ¿no?

**Miavid:** Hola Miavid, pues el pobre Takao lo está pasando muy mal y creo que prefiere la muerte antes de que Kane le haga algo peor que eso. Y en cuanto al encuentro pasional, sólo te diré que puede ser que en el siguiente capi haya algo.

**Megumi Kinomiya:** Yo sugiero que en lugar de que te cargues a Kai que intenta protegerlo, te cargues al verdadero culpable. Kane Yamashita, que tenía pensamientos impuros con él. ¿Wally? Pues como no sea que te recuerde al juego de buscando a Wally... no sé. Takaito lo está pasando muy mal ahora y ya has visto cómo ha acabado el capi. Sólo falta ver qué pasará.

**Quimera Dreams: **Sí, alguien quiere raptarlo y ya sabes el nombre del culpable. Sugiero que empieces a cortarlo en pedacitos hasta que no quede ni huella de él y tras ver que te desahogaste con Kai y conociéndote, ahora estarás diciendo. Kane, ¿por qué no acabaste con el peinado de palmera en ese cuerpo a cuerpo? Si no es tan fuerte... o algo así, estoy segura. Jajaja. Y ahora estarás pensado, ¡Kaily mala! Yo no soy capaz de hacerle algo así a Takaito.

**Wuonero:** Sí, esa palabra es rusa y bueno significa buenas noches como bien sabes. Hitoshi puede parecer una media como tú dices, pero también tiene su corazoncito y parece ser que ahora le preocupa más el estado de su hermano, que sus celos.

No seáis tímidos y aportad vuestro granito de arena, que es gratis, jijiji. Cuidaos mucho, xao.


	7. Chapter 7

**Pareja:** Kai&Takao

**Advertencia:** Shounen –ai

–Diálogos.

"Pensamientos."

**Para Senshi Hisaki Raiden.**

**EL GUARDAESPALDAS**

–Kaily Hiwatari–

Continuación...

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Ante sus ojos había un cuerpo flotando en el agua... era el cuerpo de...

–¡Takao! –gritó. Soltó el arma cayendo como consecuencia al suelo y sin siquiera quitarse los zapatos. Se lanzó a la piscina. Nadó hasta el joven de cabellos azules y lo puso boca arriba ya que el cuerpo flotante se encontraba bocabajo. Al menos impediría que siguiera tragando agua. No debía de perder tiempo... con rapidez y sujetándolo firmemente, comenzó a nadar hacia atrás con una mano hasta las escaleras, para una vez allí cogerlo en brazos, sacarlo de la piscina y tumbarlo en el suelo.

Unos pasos se acercaban corriendo hasta ellos, mientras Kai le subía los párpados para ver cómo estaban sus pupilas.

–¿¡Qué ha pasado!? –Preguntó Hitoshi alarmado, sentándose de rodillas con rapidez en el suelo, viendo cómo Kai le colocaba la cabeza en posición a su hermano para prepararlo para un masaje– ¿¡Qué hacía dentro de la piscina!? ¡Takao no sabe nadar! –decía nervioso, aunque sabía que sus preguntas no serían contestadas por la gravedad de la situación.

Kai por su parte le abría la boca al moreno de piel, dejando su mano izquierda sobre el mentón de éste. Con la otra mano se dispuso a pinzar la nariz con los dedos índice y pulgar, manteniendo la mano en la frente. Sus labios tocaron los de Takao empezando a pasarle aire. Seguidamente empezó a hacerle flexiones con ambas manos, una sobre la otra en el sitio adecuado– Uno, dos, tres... –contaba.

Hitoshi puso una de sus manos sobre la de Takao, viendo con preocupación cómo su hermano no despertaba. De nuevo Kai volvió a poner una de sus manos en la nariz y otra en el mentón. Iba a volver a repetir ese ejercicio.

–Hermano –le llamaba con preocupación.

–Vamos, Takao –murmuraba el otro. Los dos estaban asustados, Takao era alguien muy importante para los dos.

Una vez más, selló sus labios con los el joven de cabellos azules, ésta vez apartándose al sentir cómo Takao empezaba a toser. Con rapidez le giró el cuello para que escupiese toda el agua en el suelo y no volviera a tragársela.

–Cof... cof –tosía intentando abrir los ojos.

–Eso es, échalo todo –le dijo Kai, sintiéndose ahora más aliviado.

Hitoshi le agarró esta vez la mano por completo, sonriendo, sintiendo cómo dos lágrimas calientes resbalaban por sus mejillas.

–Cof... estoy mareado –reconoció sin mucha fuerza en la voz.

–Es normal, has tragado mucha agua, pero te pondrás bien. –le avisó el bicolor.

Hitoshi decidió hablar–Takao, nos has dado un susto de muerte. Dime, ¿ha sido ese hombre? –le preguntaba aún angustiado, apretando la mano de su hermano.

–No, he sido yo –contestó con tristeza.

–Takao, debe de ser una broma de mal gusto porque no sabes nadar y... –intentaba encontrarle alguna lógica a la respuesta de su hermano menor.

–Quería estar con mamá –le confesó, viendo cómo su hermano se tapaba la boca y seguía llorando–. Al menos allí nadie me hará daño.

–¿Y qué hay de nosotros? ¿No te importamos? ¿No te importa papá? –seguía preguntando el mayor de los dos.

–Precisamente por eso. Porque me importáis demasiado como para veros sufrir si acabo en manos de Kane. Ese hombre podría pedir una fortuna a cambio de dejarme libre.

–Eso no nos importaría, Takao.

–Pero, ¿quién os asegura que podré volver? –le preguntó, al no saber los planes del otro.

–No puedo creerlo... has intentado suicidarte... –negó con la cabeza angustiado–. Sé que tienes mucho miedo. Sé que piensas que está todo perdido, pero lo último que se puede perder es la esperanza. No sólo se nos destrozaría el corazón si te hubiéramos encontrado por la mañana muerto en la piscina, sentimiento y circunstancias que tú conoces muy bien... sino que papá hubiera recaído en su enfermedad y probablemente me hubiera quedado yo solo. ¡Eso era muy egoísta por tu parte! –le gritó asustado al pensar que si no hubiese sido por Kai, hubiesen pasado por todo eso.

–Hitoshi –le interrumpió el bicolor, lo que menos necesitaba Takao era que empezaran a discutir–. No le digas nada a tu padre... quiero que vayas a por una manta o algo que sirva para abrigar a tu hermano. Intentaré sentarlo en la silla –Hitoshi se le quedó mirando–. Cuando regreses podrás seguir hablando con él, pero esto es importante. Puede coger una lipotimia. –Le hizo saber–. Procura que tu padre no se entere de nada.

Al escuchar eso Hitoshi se puso de pie y empezó a caminar hacia el interior de la mansión.

Kai cogía mientras tanto a Takao en brazos, sintiendo como el moreno se agarraba a su cuello, llevándolo hasta la silla del jardín dónde lo sentó.

–¿Se lo ibas a dejar así de fácil? –le preguntó al menor, sentándose frente a él.

–No se trata de eso. –contestó afligido.

–¿Entonces de qué se trata?

–De no vivir el resto de mi vida con miedo, pensando que al día siguiente puede que no esté con mi familia. De no vivir con miedo al pensar que puede descuartizarme y mandar pedazos de mi cuerpo a mi familia. De no vivir con miedo de verlos sufrir. –decía pausadamente, pensando en cada una de esas posibilidades.

–Takao, así no ibas a ahorrarle ningún tipo de sufrimiento a tu familia. –Hizo una pequeña pausa para pensar–. Imaginemos que ese tío te coge y te mata... la solución es que estás muerto. Imaginemos que esta noche no he podido salvarte la vida... la solución es que estás muerto. El resultado de ambos es un eterno sufrimiento para tu familia. Ahora pongamos que cojo a Kane y que no consigue tocarte un solo pelo, porque te protejo con mi propia vida. El resultado es que volverás a salir por ahí con tu familia, a cualquier sitio de la ciudad o incluso podrás hacerlo solo sin temor a nada. – Intentaba que Takao viera lo valioso que era y la locura que había estado muy cerca de cometer–. No vuelvas a hacer una locura como esta... nunca. –sentenció.

–No es sólo por el miedo –le confesó–. Cuando era pequeño solía jugar en este jardín con mi madre. Mi padre siempre estaba con Hitoshi, decía que quería ser empresario como mi padre y yo quería ser arquitecto... era nuestro sueño. Mi madre siempre apoyaba mis ideas, decía que podía llegar a ser lo que me propusiera en esta vida. Que daba igual que fuese un niño un poco más rico que los demás. Mi padre no lo veía así y quería que fuese como mi hermano. –Al recordar el pasado, no pudo evitar sentir que un nudo se le formaba en su garganta –. Un día mi madre y yo jugábamos con la pelota aquí –sorbió el moquillo al notar que las lágrimas querían apoderarse de su ojos‑. Lancé la pelota demasiado alta. Mi madre saltó para intentar cogerla, pero cayó de espaldas a la piscina. Ella no sabía nadar –sentía cómo las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro–. Entré en la mansión lo más rápido que pude. Subí las escaleras lo más rápido que pude y avisé a mi padre, pero –sorbió el moquillo antes de continuar–. Cuando llegamos, mi madre... era demasiado tarde –se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano–. Desde ese día, juré no meter un pie en la piscina. Le tome tanto miedo al agua que incluso me daba pánico entrar a la ducha. Con el tiempo, me sentía desplazado. –reconoció –. Hitoshi siempre llamaba la atención de mi padre antes que yo. Si quería jugar con mi padre, no podía por los negocios. Siempre estaba ocupado para mí, pero nunca para Hitoshi. Un día le dije que prefería a Hitoshi antes que a mí –tragó saliva con dificultad–. Discutí con él y...

–Le dio un ataque al corazón –concluyó Kai.

Takao asintió–. Me sentí terriblemente mal, pero mi padre –sorbió el moquillo–. Únicamente me dijo que todo estaba bien y que nunca me dejaría solo. Desde ese momento sentía que si hacía travesuras, mi padre estaría más pendiente de mí. Me daba igual que me regañase, solamente quería llamar su atención... solo eso. La verdad es que me siento muy solo desde que mi madre murió, porque no siento nunca que nadie éste de mi parte. He de ser algo que no quiero, no puedo vivir mi sueño cómo quería. Me siento infeliz. –finalizó, limpiándose otra vez las lágrimas que acumulaba en los ojos.

Una manta fue colocada en sus hombros, para sorpresa del menor–. Sabes, nosotros también nos sentimos muy tristes cuando mamá murió. Que mamá pasase más tiempo contigo que conmigo, no significa que yo todavía no lloré por las noches en la habitación recordándola. ¿Sabes? Papá y yo pensábamos que tus travesuras eran debidas a que eras un niño, no para llamar la atención. Aunque pensándolo bien, conseguías su atención, y la mía, aunque te regañaba como hermano mayor. –Hizo una breve pausa–. Sé que mi carácter es serio y la verdad es que si tengo que confesar algo, es que siempre te he envidiado.

–¿A mí? –preguntó viendo como su hermano se ponía frente a él.

–Sí, siempre que has querido algo, no has parado hasta conseguirlo. No aceptas conformarte. Quieres seguir tu propio destino y no dejas que nadie mande en ti. Siempre has tenido más amistades que yo. –le hacía ver–. Yo siempre he aceptado todo lo que me ha dicho papá, aunque no me pareciese tan buena idea y creo que si papá dijese que fuera carnicero, lo sería sin rechistar. Pero sin embargo tú, vas a ser algo porque no te queda más remedio, debido a las circunstancias y a lo que exigen de ti las tradiciones. Creo que por eso te admiro. –le explicó.

–Pero... tú eres perfecto, Hitoshi. –decía Takao.

–Nada es lo que parece –se acercó a su hermano y lo abrazó–. Creo que me hubiera muerto si Kai no llega a salvarte la vida. ¿Sabes? Estaba totalmente desvelado, acababa de bajar a la cocina cuando escuché un ruido proveniente de aquí. Cuando vi que Kai te tenía en brazos y te vi inconsciente, me paralicé del miedo –le confesó, sintiendo cómo su hermano le abrazaba–. Takao, somos una familia y afrontaremos las adversidades juntos. Soy tu hermano, no tu enemigo. Si te sientes solo, dímelo, porque entonces seré una lapa. –dijo esto último, divertido.

–Gracias –sonrió, sintiendo como su hermano mayor se separaba de él para mirar a Kai.

Ahora que los dos parecían haber resuelto sus diferencias, Kai aprovechó para hablar–. Takao, ya que no tienes otro remedio que ir al campo de béisbol. –Refirió, al recordar que su padre había intentado cancelarlo todo a última hora, pero la gente ya venía hacia ellos y no pudo hacerlo–. Acordonaremos la zona, llamaré a cien policías y siete guardaespaldas. Tengo un plan. Es bastante arriesgado, pero podemos coger a ese mal nacido y podrás volver a salir sin temor a nada.

–¿De qué se trata? –quiso averiguar.

Kai empezó a explicarle básicamente el plan–. Tú decides.

–Si haciendo eso mi vida vuelve a ser normal, lo acepto.

–Bien, mañana informaré de esto a tu padre. Quiero que se quede enterado de todo. Es muy tarde, será mejor que te cambies de ropa y... –fue interrumpido por el menor, al saber lo que seguramente le diría.

–A mi habitación no puedo entrar –se adelantó a decirle.

Su hermano le puso una mano en el hombro, para llamarle la atención–. Ya cojo yo un pijama, ¿te parece bien si dormimos juntos? – le preguntó.

–Me parece bien –se puso de pie.

–Pues entonces no se hable más –le sonrió con ternura, viendo como su hermano ahora miraba al bicolor.

–Kai, quiero que esta noche descanses –le refirió.

–Mi hermano tiene razón. Yo cuidaré de él esta noche. Intenta descansar. Lo vas a necesitar –siguió Hitoshi.

–Mn...

–Si no lo haces, nos quedaremos intranquilos –le explicó Takao, mirándole fijamente a los ojos– ¿Lo harás?

–Afirmativo –contestó, después de todo aunque lo negase, no le serviría de nada. La verdad es que habían sido muchos días en los que había estado sin apenas dormir y sentía que ya no podía más. Así que siguió de cerca a los jóvenes de cabellos azules, metiéndose los tres en la mansión.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Al día siguiente...

Kai estaba hablando con el señor Shibure en el despacho de éste, explicándole su plan, pero Shibure no parecía muy convencido.

–Sé que es muy arriesgado, pero le juro que le protegeré incluso con mi vida en el momento que vea algo sospechoso. Habrá cien policías acordonando la zona y siete guardaespaldas a parte de mí. No perdemos nada con intentarlo y le aseguro que una vez que una persona contra ciento ocho, no tiene nada que hacer.

–¿Mi hijo está enterado? –le preguntó.

–Afirmativo –contestó.

–Está bien, lo dejo todo en tus manos. Confío en ti. Dime si hay algo que esté en mi poder para colaborar.

–Lo hay señor. Quiero que pongan algunos carteles por la cuidad, avisando del acontecimiento social. Tenemos que incitarlo a que vaya –le explicó refiriéndose a Kane.

–De acuerdo –contestó aprobando el plan.

–Yo me pondré en contacto con mis compañeros ahora mismo, aunque le saldrá un poco caro señor. –Le hizo saber, ya que los guardaespaldas había que contratarlos.

–El dinero ahora no es problema –puso su ordenador en marcha y empezó a preparar el anuncio. Kai salió del despacho para no interferir en el trabajo del señor Kinomiya y empezó a hacer llamadas a sus compañeros.

En el despacho de Hitoshi se encontraba Takao, intentando hacer un discurso. Hitoshi lo revisaba por petición de su hermano.

–Creo que deberías dormir un poco. Te has pasado toda la noche cuidando de mí. –le decía el menor.

–No tengo nada que hacer, así que ya echaré después una cabezada.

–Esto se me da fatal –reconoció, leyendo las palabras que había escrito en el folio.

–No vas mal, para ser el primero está muy bien– le animó.

–Hitoshi.

–¿Qué?

Quitó su mirada del folio para mirarle– ¿Por qué no le dices a papá que tú quieres ser el dueño de la empresa?

–Eso no es así –intentó quitarle importancia al asunto con sus palabras.

–Sí que lo es. Ese era tu sueño desde que eras niño. Ser como papá, tener algún día esa empresa. ¿Por qué no se lo dices?

Hitoshi sonrió con tristeza– Porque no me pertenece.

–¿Y piensas renunciar así a tu sueño? Mamá no lo hubiera querido así.

–Ya lo sé, pero son las tradiciones. No puedo romperlas –se estaba poniendo triste de pensar que su hermano llevaba razón, así que carraspeó volviendo a su quehacer–. Creo que si aquí haces una pausa y esto lo escribes aparte, quedaría mejor.

El menor miró a su hermano para después regresar su vista al folio–. Claro –dijo simplemente, sabía que Hitoshi no le hablaría más de ese tema.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Tras haber llamado a todos sus compañeros y haber aceptado la propuesta, el bicolor decidió preparar todas sus cosas. Un pinganillo por el cual poder comunicarse con sus compañeros en todo momento, las pistolas, bien limpias y cargadas con su seguro puesto, una pequeña pistola eléctrica, chaleco antibalas, unas esposas... todo estaba preparado.

Unas horas pasaron antes de que la cuidad se llenara de carteles, anunciando el lugar y la hora en la que Shibure haría el nombramiento de su hijo menor.

Un chico un poco más alto que Takao miraba con atención uno de los carteles que estaban pegados a uno de los pósters de la luz. Su cabello era rizado, corto, de color rojo. Sus ojos eran de color negro y vestía con un pantalón vaquero y una camiseta de manga larga con capucha, la cual llevaba puesta.

–Así que en el campo de béisbol, pues te esperaré ansioso. Esta vez, nadie va a alejarte de tu destino, Takao –miró por última vez el cartel con ira–. Nadie me rechaza. O eres para mí o no eres para nadie –apretó un puño con fuerza, mientras andaba un poco encorvado. El dolor de su espalda no se iba. Un gran cardenal lo adornaba y todo gracias a ese guardaespaldas. Pero él también recibió de su parte un codazo, así que de algo podía estar orgulloso y ahora que lo pensaba, también consiguió tirarlo al suelo cuando subió al capó del coche.

Su mente tenía que empezar a pensar en los detalles y prepararse para esa "cita". Seguro que ese guardaespaldas estaría allí. Era demasiado listo para su gusto y seguro que habría más seguridad. No creía que el otro, fuera descuidado en ese aspecto. Con esos pensamientos siguió caminando por la calle, tenía muchas cosas que hacer para mañana.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Takao salió del despacho de Hitoshi. Quería despejar un poco su cabeza, iría al comedor a ver la tele un rato. Cada tres pasos se sentía vigilado y decidió girar la cabeza para ver lo que había a sus espaldas. La servidumbre le miraba sólo de vez en cuando, viendo su extraño comportamiento, eso lo ponía todavía más nervioso. Su propia mansión se le hacía desconocida... incluso las escaleras que estaba por bajar, se le hacían eternas. Se le estaba haciendo todo un mundo y eso que sólo pretendía ver la tele.

Genial, gracias a ese psicópata le tenía miedo a su propia casa. Sin poder evitarlo, se sentó en las escaleras, a mitad de su trayecto. Estaba comprobado, ahora era incapaz de moverse de ahí. No si alguien no lo acompañaba hasta donde quería ir.

El bicolor lo vio sentando en las escaleras, mirando a ambos lados como temiendo algo. Bajó las escaleras y se sentó a su lado.

–¿No prefieres sentarte en una silla? –le preguntó.

–Eso quisiera, pero soy incapaz de moverme por mi mismo a ninguna habitación de la mansión. ¡Je! Se me está haciendo un mundo. –confesó–. Sé que ése no va a venir estando aquí todo el personal trabajando, tendría que ser muy tonto... pero ya no me siento seguro aquí, aunque ha sido el sitio en el que me he criado. Pienso que hasta me sentiría más seguro en un bar –le confesó decaído.

–Hm... ¿Lo dices en serio? –su cabeza había encontrado una posible solución.

–Sí.

–¿Has preparado el discurso?

–Sí –volvió a contestar.

–Bien. Si te sientes inseguro, creo que lo único que podemos hacer es sacarte de aquí.

Takao no tardó en mirarle– ¿Y dónde pasaría la noche?

–De eso me encargo yo. Vamos al despacho de tu padre –se puso de pie–. Hablaré con él. Tu ve a coger el discurso y dile a tu hermano que te preparé la ropa que debes de ponerte para el acontecimiento social. –Le decía, viendo como Takao se ponía de pie y le miraba con curiosidad.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Muy pronto, Takao se despedía de su hermano y padre con una maleta en la mano. Kai había mandado llamar a dos guardaespaldas de confianza para que protegieran a Hitoshi y a Shibure. Ya les había dado las indicaciones pertinentes y ahora estaban detrás Takao, viendo la escena.

–Hasta mañana –dejó la maleta en el suelo y los abrazó a ambos en la puerta de la entrada de la mansión.

–Hasta mañana –dijo su padre.

–Cuídate mucho hermano –le despidió Hitoshi.

–Vosotros también –les sonrió, rompiendo el abrazo y cogiendo su maleta del suelo–. Tengo que irme –abrió la puerta, viendo que el coche del bicolor estaba aparcado justo enfrente y que Kai abría el maletero. El menor le dio la maleta para que el blanquecino de piel la dejara en el maletero– ¿Dónde me siento? –le preguntó, dispuesto a obedecer cada palabra que dijera el bicolor.

–En el asiento trasero –le contestó, cerrando el maletero con una manta en la mano, viendo cómo Takao abría la puerta trasera de su coche–. Bien, ahora túmbate a lo largo. Te pondré esto encima para que nadie te vea, así que no te lo quites, ¿de acuerdo? –le explicó.

–Bien –obedeciéndolo, el moreno de piel se tumbó como le mandó el mayor y se dejó cubrir por una manta.

–Echaré los seguros por dentro, así que no tienes nada que temer –le hizo saber, arrancando el coche.

Tanto Hitoshi como su padre, veían cómo el coche se iba alejando poco a poco de la mansión.

–Tranquilo papá, Kai cuidará bien de él.

–Lo sé –le dijo con tristeza, para acto seguido cerrar la puerta.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Takao permanecía inmóvil. Sólo sentía cómo el coche subía y bajaba por los distintos pavimentos de la carretera, cómo frenaba por los semáforos o por las señales de stop. Kai miraba de vez en cuando por el espejo retrovisor interior para ver ese bulto, en el cual sabía perfectamente que se encontraba el menor.

–Tranquilo, ya casi hemos llegado, aguanta un poco más. Lo estás haciendo muy bien –le animó.

Una frenada y el pequeño crujido del freno de estacionamiento, le indicó al joven de cabellos azules que ya habían llegado a su nuevo destino. Pronto Kai le quitó la manta de encima.

–Ya puedes salir, no hay nadie a la vista –le tranquilizó.

Takao se incorporó, viendo cómo el bicolor iba a abrir el maletero, para sacar la maleta. Cuando el joven de cabellos azules salió del coche, pudo ver que estaba en un callejón sin salida, parecido a aquel en el que estuvo con Kai el día de los disparos. Pero este era diferente en el aspecto de que había una puerta a su izquierda y tres escaleras.

–Vamos –le indicó Kai, quien había sacado algo más que la maleta de Takao, sin que éste se diera cuenta.

Los dos subieron esas tres escaleras y entraron a un edificio de fachada color verde bajo. Al parecer esa era la entrada trasera del edificio, porque ahora caminaban por un pasillo y salían a otro en el que había bastantes escaleras y un ascensor.

–Subiremos a pie –le avisó Kai, pasando de largo del ascensor, al ver que el más bajo, miraba el artefacto–. Está roto –le indicó siendo seguido por el menor.

Tras varios escalones, llegaron por fin a una puerta de color metálico, un poco antigua. El bicolor se apresuró a abrir la puerta con la llave para que a los vecinos no les diera ni tiempo de asomarse.

–Pasa –le dijo una vez que estuvo abierta, permitiéndole el paso. Cuando el más bajo lo hizo, el mayor le imitó, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Takao se encontró con una sala, tan grande como su sala de vigilancia. No había apenas cuadros. Una tele pequeña que dudaba que funcionase, una pequeña mesita que soportaba la tele y debajo de ella una mini cadena con unos discos. Un sofá en el que cabían justo dos personas, quizás era un sofá cama, pero el sofá parecía muy viejo. Una mesa y tres sillas más a la derecha. Caminó dos pasos para mirar más hacia su derecha. Una pequeña hornilla, una nevera no muy grande, un fregadero, un armario...

–Kai, ¿dónde estamos? –quiso averiguar.

–En mi casa –dejó lo que había cogido del coche y la maleta, encima del sofá. Al ver la cara de sorpresa de Takao, siguió hablando–. No es muy grande, pero está bien para una persona. La cocina está con el comedor, si es que se le puede llamar así. Sígueme.

Abrieron una puerta que estaba entre la cocina y el comedor, era un pasillo. A su derecha había otra puerta, Kai la abrió.

–Dormirás aquí.

El menor miró la habitación desde la puerta. Dos mesitas, en medio una cama de matrimonio, una ventana enfrente y un armario a la izquierda de la ventana, junto a una puerta.

Entró en la habitación abrazándose a sí mismo y mirando a su alrededor. ¿Cómo podía ser que Kai viviera en un sitio así?

–Esa puerta de ahí es el cuarto de baño, puedes mirarlo.

Con pasos lentos, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. Un inodoro, un lavabo con su pequeño espejo y una bañera eran todo lo que llenaban ese minúsculo cuarto. Podría jurar que ahí uno debía de pasar de lado si quería pasar hasta la bañera. Ni siquiera había un triste armario para poner las toallas.

Salió del cuarto de baño dando a la habitación del bicolor– ¿Y la lavadora?

–Tenemos una lavandería común –le contestó, viendo que el joven de cabellos azules salía de nuevo al estrecho pasillo.

Miraba a su alrededor rascándose la nuca–. Lo siento, es poca cosa, pero creo que nos será útil.

–No, si está... muy bien –se sentó en el sofá–, es... cof... –intentaba buscar la palabra adecuada–, acogedor.

Sonrió–. La has definido bastante bien. Yo diría que es fría y ridícula... –se aclaró la garganta–. Creo que tengo algo en la nevera. Voy a por una cerveza, ¿quieres una?

–Am... Vale.

Kai fue a por las cervezas y Takao le miraba desde el sofá mientras jugaba nerviosamente con los dedos. No tuvo que esperar mucho para ver como la cerveza llegaba en camino.

–Toma –le dio un botellín.

–Gracias –la aceptó poniéndose de pie de inmediato–. Perdona, me he sentado aquí sin más.

–No pasa nada. Siéntate, eres mi invitado. –Cogió una silla y la acercó al sofá para sentarse. Takao se sentó en el sofá de nuevo, esta vez le dio un pequeño trago a la cerveza y después se quedó algo pensativo.

–¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó, sin dejar de observarlo.

–Nada. Es sólo que bueno, estoy acostumbrado a verlo todo tan gigantesco, que ver una casa así. –intentaba buscar otra palabra que dudaba que le fuese a salir de la boca.

–Apartamento –le corrigió.

–Pensaba que a los guardaespaldas os pagaban mejor. –finalizó.

–Y nos pagan muy bien –le contestó, para acto seguido beber un poco.

–Entonces, ¿por qué no vives en un sitio más espacioso?

–Porque no lo necesito. Casi nunca estoy aquí. –le informó.

–¿Y tu familia?

–Vivo solo. Ellos están en Rusia.

–Debes de echarles mucho de menos.

–Sí. Pero mi trabajo implica estar lejos de los que me quieren y de los que quiero. Al menos me queda el consuelo de saber que están bien. Es lo que elegí. –explicó con tranquilidad y seguridad de lo que decía.

–Si yo tuviera la oportunidad de elegir, también lo haría.

–¿Quién dice que no la tengas?

–¿Cómo? –preguntó sin entenderle.

–Que tu padre te ordene algo, no significa que debas dejar a un lado tus esperanzas y sueños –le dio un pequeño trago a su botellín–. Puede que ahora el deber te llame, pero quizás dentro de unos años tus optativas cambien y puedas hacer lo que realmente te gusta.

–Lo veo difícil, siendo el heredero de una fortuna además de las acciones, aunque si lo pienso, puede que no llegue a vivir para ello –suspiró pensando en su problema.

–Escúchame bien –se puso de rodillas frente a él–. No quiero ver a un niño rico deprimido, aquí estás seguro. Mañana les demostrarás a todos que tú eres valiente, orgulloso y que no le temes a nada ni a nadie. No dejes que él se salga con la suya, porque eso es lo que pretende. No puedo pedirte que te olvides como si nada de tu problema, pero sí, que lo apartes de tu mente por unas horas. Demuéstrame que sigue en ti ese niño que soñaba con ser arquitecto y que deseaba que amaneciera para hacerme la vida imposible. –Takao sonrió al escuchar eso último–. Creo que es el momento de entregarte algo –le comentó, viendo cómo Takao le miraba enarcando una ceja. Levantó la maleta, dejando ver una camiseta color negra–. Esto es para ti.

Takao la cogió y vio con sorpresa lo que era– ¡Es de Linkin Park! –Sonrió alegre– ¿¡Pero cómo la has conseguido!? ¡No la venden, sólo la regalan en los conciertos! –en ese momento, cayó en la cuenta de algo– ¡Un momento! ¿¡Te la han regalado!? ¡Y está firmada! –exclamó.

–Me la dio una chica, creo que la cantante. Hice que me la firmaran. Ser guardaespaldas es influyente –reconoció, poniéndose de pie.

–¡No lo puedo creer! ¿¡La tienes desde ese día y no me lo habías dicho!?

–No te portabas muy bien –se sentó en la silla.

–Bueno, tienes razón. Gracias por conseguírmela.

–No ha sido nada –le respondió. Miró el reloj de su muñeca–. Ya es casi la hora de cenar –miró a Takao–. Seré franco contigo, en la nevera no hay nada. Sólo cerveza. Y dado que no podemos salir fuera, pediré algo de comer por teléfono. ¿Qué te apetece comer?

–Pues no sé... ¿pizza? –le miró dudoso.

–Está bien, ¿de qué la quieres?

–Me da igual, pero que no tenga ni piña ni anchoa. Odio eso.

–Vale –sacó el móvil de su bolsillo e hizo los pedidos, viendo cómo Takao miraba hacia las fotos colgadas.

–Me preguntaba quién es esta niña que está en tus brazos –le dijo al sentir como había dejado de hablar por teléfono y ahora estaba detrás de él, viendo también la foto en la que sonreía, con una niña de unos siete años de edad en los brazos–. Pareces más joven en esta foto.

–Es porque lo era, tenía veintiún años.

–¿Es tu hermana?

–No. Ella fue mi primera protegida, se llama Natasha.

–¿Ella es Natasha? –preguntó no creyéndose lo que le decía el bicolor.

–Afirmativo.

"Y pensar que he estado celoso de una niña pequeña", empezó a sonreír mirando al suelo. "Vaya, si en la foto está atractivo, ahora está que no veas", empezó a sonrojarse levemente.

–¿Te pasa algo? –le preguntó al ver cómo miraba al suelo un poco pensativo.

–¿Eh? Nada –respondió.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Dejaron ambas cajetas de pizza vacías sobre la mesa, al igual que dos botellines de cerveza. Kai había bajado a la calle para recogerlas allí cuando llegó el repartidor, dejando a Takao en el piso. Cuando subió, no tardaron en comérselas mientras veían la tele. Ahora Kai estaba sentado en el sofá, viendo como Takao hurgaba entre sus discos.

–Esta canción la solían bailar mis padres cuando era niño. ¿Puedo? –le preguntó, dándose media vuelta preguntándole si podía poner el disco de Whitney Houston.

–Afirmativo –le respondió.

Takao así lo hizo y se puso de pie al escuchar como la mujer empezaba a cantar.

If I should stay,  
I would only be in your way.  
So I´ll go  
But I Know  
I´ll think of you every step of the way.

–Aún recuerdo cuando bailaban juntos en el comedor. Yo siempre quise hacerlo con mi madre, pero era muy niño.

–Yo no soy tu madre, pero puedes bailarla conmigo –dijo tras su espalda, causando que Takao le mirase de nuevo y se acercase un poco a él. Kai se colocó en posición para que Takao entendiese que estaba dispuesto a bailar.

Takao se acercó bastante a él, recordaba que era un baile lento, así que puso ambas manos alrededor del cuello de Kai. El bicolor rodeó la cintura del joven de cabellos azules con ambas manos, ambos moviéndose lentamente en círculos.

And I will always love you  
I will always love you.  
You, My Darling You...

Los dos escuchaban esa letra tan profunda, su significado y eso les provocaba no querer despegarse uno del otro. Muy pronto Takao abrazó al bicolor, dejando su cabeza apoyada en el hombro del blanquecino. Kai sentía de nuevo ese calor tan especial, como aquella noche en la fiesta de la mansión. Para qué negarlo, quería abrazarlo, quería que eso perdurara para siempre, que Takao no lo soltase jamás. No muy consciente de sus actos, pero sí de los sentimientos de su corazón, abrazó por completo a Takao, ladeando el cuello hacia el lado para sentir la cabeza del joven de cabellos azules.

Bittersweet Memories,  
That is all I´m taking with me.  
So, goodbye. Please don´t cry.  
We both know  
I´m not what you–you need

Los dos cerraron los ojos para sentir esa cercanía, disfrutando de ese momento. Takao se separó un poco de él, lo suficiente para mirar hacia arriba y ver cómo Kai le miraba.

And I will always love you,  
I will always love you

Sus ojos brillaban de deseo. Takao sin poder evitarlo empezó a ponerse de puntillas para acercarse a esos labios. Kai empezó a agacharse inconscientemente para capturar esos labios, pero su cabeza enseguida intervino quedando a sólo unos centímetros de distancia, mientras se escuchaba de fondo un saxofón.

–No puedo hacerlo –le susurró, mirándole a los ojos con ternura.

–Tu mirada te delata. ¿Acaso no sientes algo por mí?

–Las cosas no son tan sencillas. Tu eres mi protegido, y yo tu guardaespaldas.

–Eso no me importa.

–No funcionaria, somos diferentes. Tenemos distintas edades.

–Kai, tú me deseas tanto como yo a ti. Lo veo en tus ojos.

–Takao, no quiero que sufras por mí cuando tenga que irme. La despedida sería más dolorosa.

–Pues llévame contigo –le pidió.

–No puedo, tienes asuntos que atender.

–Nada de eso me importa si tú no estás a mi lado. Te has convertido en algo tan importante para mí, como yo para ti. Sin ti, vuelvo a estar perdido.

–No digas eso, te las arreglarás muy bien sin mí –le respondió, viendo como los ojos de Takao brillaban de sobremanera, acumulándose pequeñas lágrimas.

I hope life treats you kind.  
And I hope you have all you dream of.  
And I'm wishing you joy and happiness.  
But above all this– I'm wishing you love.

Al tiempo que la cantante subía el tono de voz, el joven de cabellos azules frunció el ceño y para sorpresa del bicolor, dio un pequeño salto sellando ambos labios, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo como sus mejillas se empapaban por las lágrimas y como lo cogía esta vez de la nuca.

Kai sin esperar más, empezó a corresponder el beso. Apenas sintió los labios de Takao en los suyos, ¿a quien quería engañar? Estaba enamorado de ese niño y lo único que quería era estar con él y no dejar de besarlo.

And I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
I will always love you

El beso empezó a cobrar vida al sentir sus lenguas jugando. Kai no tardó en bajar sus manos hasta el trasero de Takao para cogerlo en peso, sintiendo cómo Takao enroscaba sus piernas para evitar caerse y cómo ponía ambas manos ahora en las mejillas blanquecinas sin dejar de besarse.

I will always love you  
I will love–you...  
You, darling I love you.  
Ooh I´ll always, I´ll always love–you.

El bicolor empezó a caminar por el pasillo lentamente, buscando el camino que los llevaría hasta la habitación, más concretamente a la cama.

_Fin Flash Back_

El teléfono móvil sonó, despertando al joven de cabellos azules de su ensoñación. Llevaba más de una hora sintiendo las caricias del bicolor en su espalda, sus pequeños besos en su cabeza, su dulce aroma... pero todo eso acababa de desaparecer al escuchar la cancioncilla.

Kai estiró la mano para coger el teléfono móvil que estaba en la mesita, junto con sus armas. Una vez que lo tuvo en su poder, miró el número grabado y contestó.

–¿Diga? –preguntó sin dejar de acariciar al moreno de piel, sintiendo como éste le daba un beso en el pecho–. Afirmativo... iré a despertarle. Creo que encontrarnos allí sería lo mejor. ¿Algún incidente?... bien. Dame una hora y estaremos allí, adiós –colgó.

–¿Quién era? –preguntó con temor.

–Era el guardaespaldas de tu padre. Dice que todo está bien y que dentro de una hora nos encontraremos en tu casa, todo debe de parecer normal.

–¿Cómo si esta noche no la hubiera pasado contigo? –preguntó con doble sentido al indicar que tendría que hacer como si hubiese dormido en la mansión Kinomiya y lo de anoche jamás hubiese pasado.

–... Afirmativo. –cayó en la cuenta de que aunque le dolería, tendría que separarse de Takao.

–No sé si puedo hacer esto –reconoció.

–Lo harás muy bien, todo un cuerpo de policía y guardaespaldas estarán vigilando toda la zona. No tienes nada que temer, lo cogerán –le animó.

–¿Y si no es así? ¿Y si me pega un tiro delante de todos? –le preguntaba con temor.

–Te prometo que eso nunca sucederá.

–¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? –le preguntó mirándole a los ojos. Al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que algo le causaba dolor. No sabía explicar lo que era, ni porque razón, pero... eso no le daba buena espina –.Iré a darme una ducha –aclaró, levantándose de la cama, mostrándole al bicolor una vez más su cuerpo desnudo.

Mientras uno se duchaba, el otro estaba preparando todos sus artilugios para tenerlos a punto. Nada debía de fallar o no se lo perdonaría jamás. Era un plan demasiado arriesgado, pero merecería la pena si ese loco era encerrado en la cárcel de por vida.

Tras esperar unos minutos, Takao salió del baño aseado, secándose el cabello con una toalla–. Estoy listo –avisó con una toalla enredada en la cintura. Pasó por el lado del bicolor con la mirada puesta en el suelo, ocultando sus ojos con los mechones de su flequillo.

–Hay leche en la nevera. Los vasos están en el armario –le informó para que Takao empezara a desayunar algo.

–Bien –le contestó con voz apagada. Éste sintió cómo lo abrazaban por la espalda.

–No, estás así sólo por esto. Dime, ¿qué te pasa?

Silenció unos segundos antes de contestar–. No es nada. Es que –se mordió el labio un momento–. Da igual el resultado de esto. No volveré a verte y... –tragó saliva con dificultad–. Todo lo que sucedió anoche entre nosotros, fue algo mágico y jamás volveré a sentir esa magia.

–Volverás a sentirla. –aseguró–. Puede que yo no esté aquí, pero eso no importa.

–Claro que importa –puso una de sus manos sobre las del bicolor–. Me duele el pensar que no volveré a saber nunca más de ti.

–A mí también me duele –reconoció.

–Claro –dijo sin creerle.

–Hm... Será mejor que me dé prisa en ducharme –Takao sentía cómo la mano de Kai se separaba de la suya con suavidad y escuchaba cómo los pasos se iban alejando.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Media hora después, Takao estaba vestido con el traje para la ocasión. Estaba de pie, con los brazos abiertos y la chaqueta abierta, viendo cómo Kai le colocaba un chaleco antibalas.

–Esto ya está –le informó el mayor.

–¿Tu llevas uno? –le preguntó preocupado.

–Afirmativo –le contestó.

–¿Me dejas verlo?

Kai le miró a los ojos para ver en ellos preocupación. Estiró su mano hasta la piel morena para acariciarle la mejilla–. No te preocupes por mí.

–Enséñamelo –sentía que Kai le engañaba.

–Hm... –Se levantó la camisa, dejándole ver al menor, el chaleco–. Tu familia también lo lleva puesto –le dijo para tranquilizarle–. No os dejaremos solos a ninguno de los tres. Aunque tendremos que daros vuestro espacio en el discurso. En la más mínima señal, nos echaremos sobre él y si ves algo entre las personas...

–Cruzaré los dedos detrás de mi espalda.

El bicolor asintió–. Ahora bajaremos al coche –le explicaba, poniéndose un pinganillo en la oreja, el cual no se veía a simple vista–. Te tumbarás igual que cuando te traje aquí. Te llevaré a tu casa y nos subiremos a la limusina. Así sospechará menos.

–Sólo queda una cosa por hacer –se acercó a Kai, al ver cómo su ceja se enarcaba. Puso ambas manos en las mejillas y empezó a besarlo. Su beso era tierno, era como una despedida, sabía que delante de su padre y hermano no podría hacerle esa demostración. Sólo tenía esa oportunidad y no la desperdiciaría. Kai le correspondió ese beso. Al parecer él pensaba lo mismo y sentía tener que alejarse de Takao. Su corazón se le oprimía cada vez que pensaba en ello. El menor se separó un poco de él para abrazarle y dejar que su cabeza descansase en el hombro del contrario.

El bicolor le abrazó y dejó descansar su mentón en la cabeza del joven de cabellos azules, apretando los ojos para intentar grabar para siempre ese beso y ese abrazo.

–Ya me siento mejor –le dijo, aunque no era del todo verdad. Se separó de él con una sonrisa sincera. Se dio media vuelta y cogió su maleta que estaba en el sofá–. Vamos.

El bicolor asintió para finalmente dirigirse a la puerta y abrirla.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Tres guardaespaldas estaban sentados frente a sus tres protegidos. Iban llegando a su nuevo destino... el campo de béisbol. Uno de ellos estaba totalmente ausente y no era para menos. En menos de veinte minutos su vida se podría desvanecer por completo y todo cuando por fin se había atrevido a dar un primer paso en sus sentimientos.

Kai empezó a escuchar por el pinganillo cómo los agentes se informaban unos a otros de sus posiciones y de cómo iban.

–P–10, soy G–1. ¿Algo sospechoso? –preguntó.

–Negativo –escucharon los tres guardaespaldas de los cuales, dos de ellos iban vestidos sin su uniforme.

–¿G–5?

–Negativo –le contestaron.

–¿Entrada despejada? –quiso seguir informándose.

–Afirmativo.

–Bien, estamos en la entrada. Ya sabéis lo que debéis hacer. Corto.

–Corto –contestaron el policía y el guardaespaldas que ocupaban su posición en el campo.

La limusina frenó y Takao tragó con dificultad. Miró por la ventanilla, viendo la gran entrada ante sus ojos.

Kai explicaría ahora el orden para salir–. Bien, primero salgo yo. Después Takao. Señor, usted saldrá detrás y por último Hitoshi. –Ahora se dirigió a sus compañeros–. Chicos ceñiros al plan, ya sabéis lo que hacer –les recordó, viendo cómo ambos asentían.

Después de comprobar eso, Kai abrió la puerta del coche, saliendo él primero. Al hacerlo, miró a su alrededor comprobando que todo fuera bien. No había nadie, así que miró a Takao indicando con la cabeza que podía salir ya. Así lo hicieron uno por uno. Cerró la puerta de la limusina y no tardó en ver cómo la limusina se marchaba con los dos guardaespaldas dentro, dejándolos solos a los cuatro.

Caminaron hasta la puerta trasera del estadio. Allí dos agentes les esperaban, que al igual que los dos guardaespaldas, no estaban vestidos como tales.

–¿Lo tenéis todo bien organizado? –preguntó el bicolor.

–No ha quedado ni un solo rincón vacío –obtuvo como respuesta.

–Bien –miró su reloj de pulsera, para después dirigirse a los Kinomiya–, ya es la hora. Sé que os voy a pedir algo difícil, pero intentad no parecer nerviosos. –Miró a uno por uno hasta llegar al joven de cabellos azules– ¿Takao?

–Lo intentaré –respondió, aunque no sabía con certeza si podría hacerlo bien.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Un gran estadio estaba casi lleno. Habían preparado un escenario y un micrófono que estaba sobre un atril de madera. Detrás de esto, habían preparado tres sillas. El estadio estaba preparado de tal manera, que lo habían situado en mitad del campo y los espectadores sólo se podrían colocar frente a los Kinomiya.

Aunque había una gran sala de audio con enorme cristaleras, sabían a ciencia cierta que a Kane le resultaría imposible hacer algo desde allí, si daban la espalda a dicho lugar y la parte trasera del escenario era únicamente unos amasijos de hierros muy sólidos.

Como estaban a plena luz del día, no les harían falta luces y bueno, era un anuncio social. Con lo cual tampoco se vendería comida. Únicamente habían tenido que coger un ticket en la entrada indicándoles el nº de asiento y en el caso de los periodistas, simplemente preguntar para qué empresa trabajaban.

Un equipo de policías de nueve personas, comprobaba en una sala que todas las personas habían cogido el asiento número par. En cada número de asiento impar se sentaría un policía vestido de paisano, es decir, con una vestimenta normal. Nada podía fallar, si Kane estaba ahí e intentaba algo, directamente se vería rodeado de polis.

Shibure entró en el campo verde... subió las tres escaleras que conducían al escenario. Seguidamente subió Hitoshi, después Takao y por último Kai. Los cuatro escucharon claramente como la gente aplaudía para recibirlos.

Tanto Hitoshi como Takao se sentaron en las sillas. Kai se quedó al lado de Takao de pie, mirando a ese público, mientras Shibure decía unas palabras.

–Gracias. Como todos sabéis soy Shibure Kinomiya, el dueño de las empresas más importantes de Japón. Gracias al éxito de las ventas, he crecido hasta crear empresas en China, Hong Kong, Pekín e Hiroshima. Como los medios de información han dicho en varias ocasiones, tengo problemas de corazón y no me gustaría que todo eso algún día se perdiera sin que nadie lo dirigiese. Es por eso que me enorgullezco personalmente en dejar estas empresas a manos de mi hijo menor... Takao Kinomiya, el cual creo que debería de deciros unas palabras –se apartó del micrófono para cederle el micrófono a su hijo menor, que estaba poco centrado en esos momentos.

–Takao, es tu turno –le susurró Hitoshi, haciendo que su hermano se levantara de la silla y caminara hasta el atril.

Sus ojos miraron por unos segundos a toda esa gente, viendo con qué atención lo miraban.

–Es la primera vez... –habló un poco nervioso, pero enseguida recobró la compostura–… que hablo ante vosotros. –Los flashes de las cámaras se disparaban desde abajo–. Me presentaré... me llamó Takao Kinomiya... –hablaba sin que sus ojos parasen de buscar entre las personas cualquier cosa que pudiera delatar a Kane, si es que estaba ahí. Los periodistas empezaron a hacer más fotos, después de todo sería una gran primicia. Ya que el padre de Takao no había vuelto a hacer algo así desde la muerte de su esposa, aunque si había ido a acto benéficos, pero jamás hablaba de su familia o ponía a la gente al tanto de su vida.

Un periodista al no obtener una buena imagen decidió subir las largas escaleras del estadio, para finalmente coger un buen punto, aumentando el zoom.

Claramente se veía cómo Takao movía la boca al estar hablando, sonrió–. Una cara perfecta –se dijo a sí mismo, apuntando con la cámara hacia el corazón–. Qué pena, ya nos reuniremos en otra ocasión.

Kai veía cómo ese hombre había subido las escaleras.

–G–1 a Caja, ¿Cuántos periodistas se han identificado? –susurró.

–Caja a G–1, ocho chicas y diez chicos.

El bicolor miró atentamente a esa cámara. Un paso del periodista al retroceder, hizo que se diera cuenta de su ¿cojera?

–A todas las unidades, está en las escaleras –dijo tan rápido, cómo vio una luz encenderse en la cámara–. Mierda –susurró, empezando a correr hacia el joven de cabellos azules.

–Bang –dijo Kane, al tiempo que se oyó un disparo, teniendo un buen punto de mira a su favor.

En ese momento, Takao se sorprendió de sobremanera al escuchar el ruido del disparo y al sentir cómo era empujado al suelo.

Varios agentes salieron de debajo del escenario, subiendo corriendo a éste al oír lo dicho por el bicolor, haciéndose un círculo cerrado para proteger a Takao. Otros sacaron de allí al señor Shibure y a Hitoshi para protegerlos también. Kai lo tenía bien abrazado, estando en el suelo, protegiéndole todavía. Se podía escuchar a la gente gritar desde sus asientos.

No vio el momento en el que la gente se agachó al sentir ese ruido tan grande y cómo un agente de policía le disparaba al hombre de la falsa cámara con una pistola eléctrica haciendo que la tirase al suelo.

–Sospechoso detenido y esposado –escuchó a través del pinganillo el blanquecino de piel.

–Buen trabajo –los felicitó, abriendo los ojos. Sentía como Takao lo tenía abrazado y vio que ahora le miraba, siguiendo tumbados de lado–. Has sido muy valiente, por fin vas a poder hacer eso que tanto has deseado.

Takao sonrió al escuchar esas palabras, pero al ver una mueca extraña en la cara del bicolor le hizo alarmarse– ¿Kai? –Iba a tocarle la mejilla, cuando pudo ver su propia mano llena de sangre– ¡Kai! –gritó.

–Spokoynoy nochi.

–¡Una ambulancia, por favor! –pidió asustado, viendo cómo Kai empezaba a cerrar los ojos, al tiempo que los guardaespaldas abrían "el círculo" de la policía, para ver qué era lo que pasaba. Ya que habían permanecido alertas, apuntando a Kane con sus pistolas desde la distancia– ¡Kai!

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Takao apenas comía, sentía que perdía al bicolor cada día más. En el momento en el que la ambulancia llegó hacía dos semanas al campo de béisbol, ingresaron a Kai en un hospital, llevándolo a la sala de operaciones para sacarle la bala. Mientras que a Kane lo interrogaban para después sacar en claro que no estaba bien psicológicamente y encerrarlo en un sanatorio mental con camisa de fuerza debido a su agresividad.

La operación fue complicada porque la bala estaba en el hombro, un sitio muy delicado y cualquier contratiempo que hubiese tenido, podía haberle dejado sin movilidad en su brazo izquierdo. En el quirófano la cosa se complicó un poco, con lo cual tuvieron que hacerle una transfusión de sangre.

Takao había sido el donante. Eso no le importó. Lo único que deseaba desde ese día, era que Kai volviera a abrir los ojos. Los médicos le avisaron de que era posible que estuviera en coma por unos días, pero él empezaba a desesperarse. Cuando estaban a solas le cogía de la mano, mientras le decía lo mucho que lo necesitaba. No podía evitar sentirse culpable.

En estos momentos, Takao le tenía cogido de la mano, mientras no paraba de hablarle.

–Puede que te parezca una tontería, pero no he pisado todavía la empresa. No lo haré hasta que te recuperes. Hasta que me digas que puedo hacerlo. –Miraba al inmóvil bicolor–. Kai, jamás había conocido a un chico como tú y es por eso que deseo que te levantes de la cama y que me digas que puedo irme contigo a cualquier rincón de la tierra, en el que no nos moleste nadie. En el que no tenga estas obligaciones... –le explicaba.

–_¿Sabes Takao? A veces tengo la impresión de que estoy en un sueño –le decía al joven de cabellos azules, acariciándole la mejilla._

–_Jajaja, es que es un sueño. –decía sonriendo._

–_Claro, estamos juntos –le sonrió._

–_No, Kai, tienes que despertar. –le decía con rostro serio._

–_¿Qué? –preguntó confundido._

–Despierta, por favor –le pedía acariciándole la mejilla.

–_Estoy despierto –le aclaró– ¿A qué juegas?-preguntó con una sonrisa, al pensar que se trataba de una broma._

–No sé si puedes oírme, pero si lo haces, despierta por favor –le rogaba, sintiendo su propia voz quebrada.

–_Te oigo perfectamente, ¿de qué va esto? –le preguntaba a un triste Takao._

–Abre los ojos. Abre los ojos –pedía limpiándose con el dorso de su mano libre, las lágrimas.

–_Abre los ojos. Abre los ojos. Demuéstrame que eres un chico valiente –sollozó–. Que te pondrás bien. Que saldrás de este hospital y que tu herida cicatrizará pronto._

–_¿Herida? –Preguntó el bicolor, tocándose el hombro–. Me quema –buscó el motivo de su ardor, pero no encontraba nada–. El disparo –recordó. No estaba en una realidad, sino en un sueño. Miró a Takao para darle un enorme beso–. Te amo –le susurró para cerrar los ojos–. Takao._

–¿Cómo se encuentra? –preguntó Shibure, sentándose en una de las sillas de la habitación.

–No despierta –respondió el menor, desanimado. Hitoshi por su parte sólo miraba a los dos. Kai en coma y Takao triste.

Su mirada permanecía en el bicolor, sus ojos zafiros no podían dejar de hacerlo. Creía que si lo hacía, Kai despertaría. Con lo cual había pasado dos semanas acompañándolo en ese hospital. Apenas comía y dormía, estaba perdiendo peso y eso se le empezaba a notar.

–Deberías ir a comer algo, hijo.

–No tengo hambre –respondió.

–Te vas a poner enfermo.

–No lo haré –le contestó, sin apartar la vista del otro.

Sus labios se empezaron a separar después de dos semanas de espera, para pronunciar un solo nombre–. Takao –frunció el ceño para intentar abrir los ojos, pero le pesaban demasiado.

–¿Kai? –preguntó, después de todo, la vista le podría estar jugando una mala pasada.

Los ojos carmesíes se abrieron con algo de esfuerzo para encontrarse con unos rojos zafiros. Tanto Shibure como Hitoshi se acercaron para comprobar que efectivamente Kai se había despertado.

–Kai, ¿estás bien? ¿Te duele la herida? ¿Estás incómodo? ¿Tienes sed? –preguntaba atropelladamente a la vez que las lágrimas acumuladas, empezaban a resbalar por sus mejillas.

–¿Dónde estoy? –le preguntó un poco confundido.

–Lo siento –dijo en un hilo de voz, dejando descansar su cabeza en el estómago del bicolor rompiendo a llorar– ¡Lo siento, por mi culpa estás aquí! ¡Perdóname! –le decía al tiempo que sentía cómo Kai le pasaba su mano por los cabellos.

–No tengo nada que perdonarte. Todo lo contrario. Tú has sido quien me has despertado –respondió, escuchando cómo Takao se desahogaba llorando.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Takao vestía con traje, esta era una ocasión especial y esta vez dejaría las cosas claras. Subió al escenario, viendo como un montón de empresarios estaban sentados en su jardín. Estaba nervioso, no lo iba a negar, pero aun así, cogió el micrófono para empezar a hablar.

_Flash Back_

–Kai –le llamó Takao, saliendo de la puerta de entrada de la mansión, viendo cómo éste metía sus maletas con algo de dificultad en el maletero de su coche–. Dime que hay algo que pueda hacer para que te quedes por siempre a mi lado.

Kai miró a su alrededor–. Ojalá la hubiera y te juro que si fuera así, me quedaría por siempre a tu lado.

–¿Cómo vas con el hombro? ¿Te duele? –le preguntó.

Kai miró un segundo su brazo vendado, atado con un cabestrillo–. No, estoy bien. Esto sanará rápido, pero otras cosas... –suspiró. Sin embargo Takao le sonrió y sin decir una palabra se alejó de él.

_Fin Flash Back_

–Agradezco enormemente que todos estéis aquí en estos momentos. Como muchos de vosotros habéis presenciado, hace ya casi tres semanas y media no tuve mucha suerte en mi primer discurso. Así que ahora, espero que nada salga mal al dar mi segundo discurso, esta vez en mí casa. –Hizo una pequeña pausa–. Soy el hijo menor de los Kinomiya, de la cual según nuestra tradición soy heredero. A veces pienso que no merezco ese honor, porque no me siento capacitado para llevar una empresa. Tengo más asuntos que arreglar, además de una empresa y siento que ahora no voy a poder con todo. Por eso es que me marcho –anunció, viendo cómo la mayoría de los empresarios murmuraban–. Jamás se me ocurriría dejar la empresa sola, y sé de una persona que dirigirá y cuidará de ella como si se tratara de su propio dueño. –pausó unos segundos, fijándose de nuevo en las reacciones de los presentes–. Esto no significa que deje mis quehaceres aquí, ni tampoco a mi familia de lado. Estaré en contacto con ellos. Y ahora me gustaría dejar mis acciones en manos de una persona a la que todos conocéis. Hitoshi– lo llamó sin girarse, para luego hacerlo y ver como su hermano estaba tan sorprendido como los demás. Observó a Kai por unos segundos, para ver como permanecía de pie, mirándole, con una de sus manos en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Hitoshi se acercó hasta el atril, mirando a su hermano con desconcierto– ¿Eso es verdad? –le preguntó incrédulo.

–Sí –le contestó con una sonrisa, viendo cómo Hitoshi le sonreía de felicidad. Después de todo ese había sido su sueño desde que era solamente un niño. Takao se hizo a un lado para cederle el micrófono a su hermano.

El mayor cogió el micrófono y empezó a hablar–. La verdad es que no sé muy bien qué decir. Después de todo me ha pillado de sorpresa. –reconoció–. Quiero deciros que cuidaré bien de la empresa y que intentaré no defraudaros a ninguno de vosotros. Desde mañana mismo empezaré con mi trabajo. Quiero darle las gracias a mi hermano por este gesto –lo miró–. Gracias, Takao –le estiró la mano, la cual fue estrechada, después le daría un abrazo como Dios mandaba, pero ahora tenían que ser un poco formales. Los aplausos no se hicieron de esperar.

De nuevo el menor se dirigió al micrófono–. Bien, como me voy muy lejos de aquí y nunca se sabe, necesitaré un guardaespaldas. Y qué mejor que uno al que conozco, Kai Hiwatari. Aunque me falta saber si está de acuerdo –se dio media vuelta, mirando al sorprendido bicolor que intentaba guardar las apariencias– ¿Estás de acuerdo? –le preguntó para ver que tras unos interminables segundos, Kai asentía con la cabeza con una diminuta sonrisa.

Shibure estaba sorprendido por todo lo que su hijo decía frente al micrófono, pero tras ver la sonrisa cómplice de ellos dos, lo entendió todo. Desde pequeño, Takao había soñado con ser arquitecto, pero él apenas lo escuchaba. Ya que él era quien debía de hacerse cargo de la empresa algún día, pensó que con el tiempo su hijo dejaría ese sueño atrás. Pero estaba equivocado y ahora se sentía orgulloso de ver cómo había dicho la verdad ante todos los empresarios y cómo había arreglado el asunto. Ahora sólo le quedaba ver cómo su pequeño se iba de su lado, para emprender un nuevo camino. Lejos de las tradiciones familiares.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Takao daba una última vuelta a la mansión. Echaría de menos su hogar, su habitación, su sala del piano, su jardín, el comedor... iba a ser duro irse de allí con tantos recuerdos buenos en la mente. Eso no significaba que no fuera a volver, porque lo haría. Volvería para estar con su familia, pero primero quería hacer su sueño realidad.

Kai se quedó observándolo por detrás. Takao miraba el piano por última vez.

–¿Me vas a explicar que ha sido todo eso de ahí fuera? –preguntó el bicolor, esperando una respuesta.

–Sólo he dicho la verdad –le contestó mirándole–. Que tú no puedas quedarte conmigo, no significa que yo no pueda ir contigo de alguna manera.

–Y has encontrado una solución.

–Sí –se acercó a él con una sonrisa.

–¿Y qué se supone que vamos a hacer ahora? ¿A dónde vamos a ir? Porque yo no tenía rumbo todavía –le confesó.

–En Ámsterdam hay una buena universidad, ahí pienso estudiar arquitectura.

–¿Y yo qué haré?

–Protegerme –le aclaró–. Cuidarme, mimarme –se acercó hasta él y lo abrazó con un brazo para no hacerle daño en el otro, sintiendo cómo el bicolor hacía lo mismo.

–¿Te has despedido ya?

–Hitoshi me ha dado las gracias y me ha dado un abrazo que casi me asfixia –comentó con gracia–. Pero falta mi padre. No sé cómo se va a tomar esto. Todavía no he tenido tiempo de hablar con él –le aclaró.

Shibure los contemplaba desde la puerta. Se le partía el alma al saber que su hijo iba a estar lejos, pero no podía evitar sentir que una parte de él, se sintiera feliz al ver sonreír de nuevo a su hijo. Carraspeó para hacerse de notar, viendo cómo los dos se separaron con algo de rapidez, mirándole sorprendido.

–Papá... –veía cómo Shibure caminaba hasta ellos–… siento haberte defraudado.

–¿Defraudado? ¿Por qué ibas a defraudarme? –Preguntó con comprensión–. Takao, soy yo el que te he defraudado a ti. No tenía que haberte forzado desde pequeño a hacer algo que no querías, sólo porque te pertenece por derecho. Me siento orgulloso de teneros a ti y a ti Hitoshi como mis hijos. Es verdad que no me hace gracia separarme de ti, pero es necesario si quieres que tu sueño se cumpla –sonrió y miró a Kai–. Prométeme que cuidarás muy bien de él.

–Lo haré señor, se lo juro –contestó.

–Me tranquiliza saber eso –miró de nuevo a su hijo–. Dame un abrazo, pequeño –lo abrazó tan fuerte, que Takao sentía que se iba a ahogar. Pero eso no le importaba ahora–. Cuídate mucho.

–Tú también –se separó del abrazo, dándole un beso–. Te voy a echar de menos –le dijo

–Y yo a ti. –Contestó, mirando ahora al guardaespaldas–. Kai, ya te siento como de la familia, así que también te echaré de menos.

–A mi me sucede lo mismo, señor –sonrió con algo de vergüenza, al saber que había sido pillado abrazando a Takao–. Debemos irnos o no cogeremos el avión a tiempo –le anunció a Takao.

–Vale, vamos.

Los tres caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de la entrada, donde estaba Hitoshi, sentando en las escalerillas, quien al verlos, se puso de pie. Gustuv abrió la puerta de la entrada, dejando ver cómo el coche de Kai estaba frente a la entrada aparcado.

–Adiós –dijo Takao.

–Kai –le llamó Hitoshi –¿Puedo hablar un segundo contigo?

–Afirmativo –contestó, apartándose un poco de los demás.

–Me he dado cuenta de que fui un estúpido al reaccionar aquel día con celos. Sólo deseo la felicidad de mi hermano. No puedo verlo como un rival. Quiero que hagas a mi hermano tan feliz como te sea posible.

–¿Cuándo...?

–¿Cuando nos hemos dado cuenta yo y mi padre de que tenéis algo? –preguntó, viendo como el otro asentía–. Fue en el hospital. No te abandonaba. –Le hizo saber–. Nadie hace algo así, si no está realmente enamorado de alguien. Y tu reacción al despertar... nos dijo mucho. –le aclaró–. Cuídate, cuñado –le dijo sonriendo.

–Tú también. Eres un buen chico, algún día encontrarás a alguien que te sepa valorar –le dijo. Acto seguido, los dos se fueron con los demás.

Muchos abrazos fue lo siguiente que se vio, para después ver cómo el menor de los Kinomiya se sentaba en el asiento trasero del coche, junto al bicolor, ya que no podía conducir, perdiéndose de la vista de todos los presentes al cruzar el portón.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

El coche estaba a media hora del aeropuerto, siguiendo su rumbo.

–Oye, Kai.

–¿Hm?

–Tengo una duda. Cuando te dispararon. ¿Por qué me dijiste "buenas noches"?

–Porque si te hubiera dicho "te quiero" no me hubieras entendido –le contestó en un susurro. Takao sonrió al sentir esa respuesta–. Ya tebya lyublyu, Takao –le confesó, sintiendo cómo Takao le daba un beso en la mejilla, al no poder hacerlo en los labios porque uno de los chóferes conducía.

–Yo también te quiero, Kai. –susurró, para después volver a su tono normal–Ah, y hubiese bastado con que me lo hubieras dicho en mi idioma –le aclaró, sintiéndose muy feliz, porque todos sus sueños se iban a hacer realidad muy pronto.

**&&FIN&&**

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

¿Qué os ha parecido? Muy largo ¿verdad? Es que no podía dividirlo en dos capis por más que lo intentaba.

Bueno Senshi aquí está tu regalo completito tal y como te prometí hace mucho tiempo. Espero que si lo has podido leer te haya gustado y el final ya sé que es muy típico, pero aquí la imaginación me fallaba por la falta de tiempo y la absorción del trabajo. Aunque sea el último capi, espero que me digáis lo que pensáis. Y por cierto, si queréis podéis escuchar la canción a la vez que leéis ese trozo de fic, yo lo he hecho y mejora mucho.

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Mie–roll**

**Wuonero**

**Takaita Hiwatari**

**Rub**

**Phoenix**

**Elizabeth**

**Senshi H. Raiden**

Espero no haberlos defraudado con el último capi. **Gracias también a:**

**Megumi Kinomiya, Quimera Dreams, Miavid, Águila Fanel, Sakura_Hime, Jery Hiwatari, Leika Tamaki, Kari Hiwatari, Neko–Dark, Zeta Comand.**

Espero no haberme dejado a nadie, de éstas últimas no he vuelto a tener noticias. Supongo que estarán ocupadas.

Por favor, aunque sea el último capi no importa. Decidme lo que pensáis y si tenéis alguna duda preguntádmela y yo os la responderé por mensaje. Eso es todo, cuidaos mucho, xao.


End file.
